Postponed Love
by Rice Bo Gum
Summary: It's her duty to make couples but what will happen if she wanted a partner for herself? Would the gods allow her to? A common(maybe)story of an Akane the cupid who's in a middle of crisis with her Job. It seems her own arrow had pricked her this time and fell in love by the boy named Ranma Saotome, which is unfortunately the fiance of her sister by the time she's still alive
1. Prologue

In this world, there are full of mysteries littered around us. It's up to us whether to find them or wait until they pop out in front of our eyes. Sure, finding mysteries is a fun thing with full of excitement and surprises. Things that are made somehow for mortals, or for some enchanted things living with us. Things that can change our life in just one click.

It did happen to me, when I was young, a girl with full of dreams, a girl with many questions in life but wants to find answers by her own. The story of the end of my life but appears to be a new chapter to live with.

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

"Akane! I brought you snacks, eat some and I'll help you on your homework." Kimiko, her mom said in a kind and gentle voice.

Tendo Akane, age 5 smiled cheekily at the sound of the familiar voice that echoed in the hallway. She jumped out of her small chair, not bothering to put heavy things on her booklet to keep the page on as the wind outside her window blew inside, turning the pages into the advanced lessons.

"Okasan! Have you made my favorite?" She pouted as she tiptoed on her small feet in attempt to grab the knob and let the sweets enter her room.

"I made your favorite, but I also made some cookies you may want." Kimiko entered the room with a tray in her hands, various types of cookies are plated in small plates in different colors; pink with its raisin cookies, yellow with its butter cookies, red with its chocolate cookies, and blue, with her favorite checkered cookies. A pitcher of milk was balanced on the tray, she wondered how her mom managed to balance them all up to her room from the kitchen.

"Okasan! I scored A on our recitation earlier! I can handle my homework!" She half pouted and half protested, with a hint of pride in her small voice.

Kimiko giggled as she placed the tray on the yellow customized low table in the middle of her room, Akane's still young and small to use desks or study tables. Maybe when she turn eight, she can bought a desk for her. She dusted her hands on her apron as she pulled the locks of her blue hair behind her ear, kneeling at front of her daughter as she placed both of her palms beside her small face. "I know you're great Akane chan, you're mommy's little girl, after all." She smiled gently, "But I'll watch you do some, and if you have troubles in some questions, I'm here beside you." She whispered as her other hand ruffled her daughter's short blue hair.

Akane smiled grately before grabbing one of her favorite checkered cookies. She stared at the cookie, a suspicious look forming in her face, "You didn't make this 'kasan!" She exclaimed, somewhat proudly at her own wit and commonsense, staring at the disformed squares of the choco and vanilla in the cookie. Kimiko sighed as she smiled, "Kasumi onechan help me make them, but she's improving everytime she help me made them, don't forget to thank her because she worked so hard to make them for you, so please be patient with your big sister okay?" She asked.

Akane nodded, being thoughtful for a moment as she popped the cookie her sister made in her mouth, "She's good, that cookie is delicious. I want to be like you, too!" She said in a determined yet cute little voice. Kimiko giggled, "Sure Akane chan, anytime, but don't talk when your mouth is full!" She half scolded in a gentle voice.

Akane nodded, her face turned thoughtful once again, "Our sensei told us that cooking is dangerous for kids. They are done by older women. But why onechan is cooking? Isn't that dangerous?" She asked. Kimiko smiled, she's so smart like her. "You know, life is fast Akane, so discover things until you have time, that's why I'm teaching her in a young age, maybe if you turn nine like Kasumi, I'll teach you how to cook." She paused, an idea forming in her mind.

"Come here." Kimiko tapped her lap as Akane smiled, sitting on her mother's lap as her mother embraced her tightly. "I'll tell you something." She smiled, her eyes turning distant, as if she was seeing something in far distance. "What I told you is just like this belief, when someone died early without meeting or being with someone destined for them, they became their guardians to guard them in earth." Kimiko smiled, "Keep that in mind, will you?"

Akane smiled uncertainly, not knowing what her mother was talking about, she nodded nonetheless. "Okay." She stood up from her lap, Akane turned to her mom, "I'll make this homework, I will get a perfect score!"

"That's my girl, come here first Akane, I'll give you something." Akane walked towards her mom as she waited patiently while her mom fished something inside her pocket.

"I'm giving this to you. Don't lose it or break it or anything, just always wear it so mommy will be happy." Kimiko said as she brought a silver necklace with a beautiful, somewhat huge 'rain drop' real crystal pendant with a saphire stone in it as she secured the clasp behind Akane's neck, watching in mix joy and triumph and a bit of worry as the saphire glowed slightly as the crystal make the light glow brightly.

"Woah, that's awesome." Akane mumbled as she watched the necklace dimmed, "If I always wear this will it glow again?" In her age, she would find it awesome as if it was a normal thing existing in the world but if some older human would see it glowing, they would definitely freak out.

"Maybe, of course it will glow again, now do that homework and I'll be watching you." She patted her cheek again before Kimiko let go of her as she watch her daughter solve addition in a series of time.

oOo

"I'm going to be late!" Akane huffed as she stomped her right foot on the pavement outside the gate. Kimiko rushed outside, things are gathered in her hands, "You forgot your homework and your bento." She gave her lunchbox covered in a red printed bandana cloth as she walked at the back of her daughter as she opened her bag and put the booklet inside her bag. "Sorry Akane, mommy won't be able to walk you to school today, are you sure you can walk alone?" Her mother asked worriedly as she kneel in front of her.

"I can!" She gloated, "I'll kick the butt of the bad guys with the new technique daddy taught me." She frowned cutely, "I'm going to be late, bye mom!" She leaned to kiss her daughter at her forehead as she waved goodbye at the retreating form of her daughter.

Akane gave a parting glance as she saw her mom waved. She smiled as she skipped steps on the pavement, her small hands clasping the pendant absentmindedly, she walked beside the canal, signaling her near to their school.

"School!" A young boy snorted as he half stomped on the pavement. "Do education have to do with martial arts?" He grumbled as he adjusted his jumper, his short pigtail swinging in every step he was making.

He reached the chained canal, a smile forming at his lips as it grew wider as he neared in one of the chain-linked fence, a playful glint dancing in his eyes as he hopped to the low stone fence of the house of the laddle-lady washing the pavement outside her house. The thick width of the fence make him warmed up ashe hopped to the chain linked fence to start his morning routine.

Saotome Ranma, age 5, pause as he adjusted his feet. Walking slowly along the thin and dangerous fence. "Good thing pops come up with a great practice!" He exclaimed as he adjusted the sling of his bag.

His eyes turned suspiciously sharp as his clear copper blue eyes caught a horde of people gathering at one of the fence, an ambulance was parked near the scene as a policeman sent a man inside the police car. "I wonder what happened?" He muttered, his slow and careful pace became faster as he sprinted absentmindedly at the scenario along the fence.

Akane gasped for air, the car knocked the air out of her lungs. She stared at her bleeding arm, she can feel blood trickling at her brows as she watched the saphire stone rolled away from her pendant her mom gave her.

Mom.

"Okasan..." She whispered weakly, "I broke the necklace." Her last words flew, wishing it could reach her home as everything went black.

"Aww, poor girl."

"Who did this to a kid?"

"Is that man drunk?"

Ranma heard them murmured as he reached the scene, he stared dumbfounded at the blue-haired... hm, a girl or a boy? Then he saw a necklace hanging at her neck, definitely girl. Ranma stared from the fence, but the strangers doesn't even notice a young boy balancing himself on a fence.

He hopped of the fence, invading the space the police forbidded to be reached by someone as they put police tapes 'do not enter' around the crime scene, the girl bleeding unconscious in the middle of the space, a sight not for children his age.

He kneeled beside her, his eyes catching a thing that interested him. He moved his hands to get the shining saphire stone, bright as his innocent eyes. He grabbed the stone as he stared in it, he saw his reflection on the stone, his eyes getting lost at the beautiful shimmering stone as he felt strange shivers run his spine as he continued to stare.

"Hey! Aren't you a pre schooler? You should get to school already! You're going to be late!" The kind policeman informed as he carried the young boy who was still lost and frozen staring at the stone, carrying him outside the scene as the policeman go back investigating the accident.

"Wha-?"

"Come on Yoiko, we're going to be late!" A business woman cried as she tugged at the girl away from the scene.

"I'm going to be late!" He cried out, finally his eyes was drifted off to the stone as he stuffed the stone inside his pocket before bolting towards the school.

oOo

"Soun, honey, I already gave her the necklace." Kimiko said worriedly.

Soun stared at her, "You do?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Okasan I made gyoza dumplings!" Kasumi walked out of the kitchen, her brown hair tied in a loose ponytail as specks of flour stained her face. Kimiko turned to him, "We'll talk about this later." Soun smiled as he nodded.

"You make these?" Kimiko exclaimed softly, looking at the perfectly molded gyozas, a proud feature adoring her heart shaped face as she stared at Kasumi, "I know you'll be a good chef someday." She smiled as Kasumi's eyes widened with a happy glint as she smiled sweetly at her mom.

The phone ring.

"I'll get it." Kimiko stood up, "I'll eat them after I answer the call, why don't you eat some, Soun?" She asked as she continued to walk towards the door where the desk is.

"Wow Kasumi! It tastes just like your mom's!" She heard her husband exclaimed as a muffled girlish squeal echoed. Kimiko smiled as she grabbed the phone.

"Tendo Residence."

"Is this the mom of Tendo Akane?"

Kimiko froze, her lips opening slightly but the words fail to come out. "... Yes." She finally replied.

"Please go to the downtown where the canal is. Something happened to your daughter, this is officer Tanaka speaking."

Her heart fell.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm back at it again! Nice to be back. Kind of ridiculous to think that this prologue is too long don'cha think? Anyways, I've been happy to see that there are many readers on my other story and hopefully... this one would gather more! I kind of understand that I didn't get many kudos on Endless Fall because it is ridiculously lame. But I really do hope this is better than that.

Kind of embarassed me after I re-read the book 1 in that Endless Fall.

Keep it as a secret. -'_'-

Really! I told you I will post it AFTER the Endless Fall but, I think it's better if I post it now.

Ja!


	2. I won't Cry

"Soun! Kasumi!" Kimiko cried, shuffling to her feet as she entered the living room again, her eyes wild as she scanned the room, her family jumped as they looked back at her.

"Something happened to her!"

Postponed Love

A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher

Stare...

Ranma glared cutely at the stone as he twist it between his index and middle finger. His head leaned in his palm, a bored look but an impassive expression was set tightly on his handsome face. "Hmm, what's this thing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Saotome!"

Ranma bolted up, his hand holding the stone quickly went under his desk as he tossed the stone inside his pocket again, his hand who once holding the stone was replaced by a blue eraser as he brought it on his desk again.

"What's that Ranma kun?" The teacher asked patiently as she kneeled in front of his low desk.

"N-nothing", he muttered as he averted his eyes away from his teacher, "Just checking my eraser." He mumbled.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "And what about it?" She asked softly.

"I-it's new, my mom bought it yesterday."

The teacher smiled softly, patting him on the cheek as it made him flushed slightly as the teacher stood up, smoothing her fitted skirt and adjusting the hem of her skirt as she went back to the teacher's table.

Ranma smiled in success, his pretty teacher make him jump in joy.

oOo

Kimiko ran, Kasumi tried her best to follow her mother's hysterical pace with her father following behind them, in a series of seconds they reached the crime scene. A policeman came to block them but Kimiko surprisingly knocked the man out of the way as she tore the tapes before rushing at her daughte, gathering her pale daughter in her arms as she tried to hold back her tears.

She can hear her husband crying behind her as the policeman announced that their daughter died, her young, vulnerable body didn't able to take the impact and was declared dead after the accident.

Her eyes quickly searched for something, her focus going directly on her daughter's neck.

Her hopes shattered.

The necklace is broken, there's no way she'll be able to be given a chance.

There's no purpose on holding back. Her daughter will not come back in years unless...

Her eyes quickly shot around, boring holes with her heated gaze, her eyes hot and stinging as her vision blurred, the blue-haired mom just stared back back at her daughter, fresh batch of tears welled up in her eyes, not in sadness, but a new light of hope shone in her eyes, nodding directly towards soon with a smile on her face of reassurance.

"In thirteen years Soun, in thirteen years."

oOo

"Aww, such a darling girl!"

"Too bad she's too young to join us."

"Pity, she doesn't even had a chance to enjoy her childhood."

Akane blinked, and blinked again. She was sitting in a stool, with women dressing her and doing make overs on her as they put flowers, gems, pearls, and precious stones on her head.

"Flowers suits her."

"Pearls suits her better!"

"No, this black leather choker does!"

"This emerald, jade, ruby, and diamond necklace look good on you!"

Akane's eyes drifted to the woman and the other, as if she was watching a tennis match between four players as they continiously spoke.

"Girls! Stop stressing the new arrival." A scolding yet gentle voice stopped all of their noises, everyone moved to their sides as they give way to the new arrival.

Akane blinked once again.

"Hello little one," the older woman cooed as she knelt in front of the young girl, "This will be your... home, for a mattar of time." The woman said kindly that somehow brought warmthness in Akane.

"I miss my mom," Akane pouted, "I want to go back home!" The woman cringed, she can feel Akane is about to cry so she put her palms up in a soothing gesture, "We are good guys," The woman whispered, "We know your mom."

Akane glared, "My mom said not to believe what others said." She paused, "Especially when they tell that they know my mom." She said in a matter of fact.

She's quite smart, the woman thought.

The woman sighed, a younger woman approached her as the older woman got up from her knees. "I'll handle this Elder Cologne." A lavendered hair woman muttered as she replaced the elder into kneeling in front of her. "Akane chan, you want to see butterflies and eat some sweets?" She asked.

"Sweets!" She exclaimed, Is there any checkered cookies?" She asked hopefully. The lavendered hair woman smiled, turning her gaze to the older woman, she gave a dismissive smile as Cologne rolled her eyes.

"Call me Shampoo, Akane." She said.

Akane barked a cute laugh, "Isn't that the thing you use on your hair?" She asked innocently.

Remind her that she's talking to a five year old girl, Shampoo fumed as her eyes twitched.

"Ha ha." She laughed without a hint of humor before standing up, "Follow me."

oOo

"School?" Akane asked between bites.

"Yeah," Shampoo sipped her tea, "This is going to be your new school were you are allowed to play and eat and anything!" She said in a much too cheery tone for Akane.

"Can I sleep here?" She asked.

"U-uhh, sure, yeah." She said sheepishly, Akane dusted her hands as she got down from her stool, "If that's the case, I'm off!" She walked towards the room where a duckling hang from the door with Akane written on it.

"Sure you can really handle kids." Came a bemused statement from behind. "I'm impressed." There's no hint of sarcasm in Cologe's voice as she sat on her stool, facing Shampoo as she help herself with a cup of tea.

"Just experience," Shampoo replied smirking. Her face turned serious suddenly, "I wonder why does death department killed Akane in a young age? If my memory serves me right, I think I arrived here in the age of 13." She mused to herself, "Oh my, my 125th birthday is near." She smiled. "Should enjoy my gift down the mortal world in one week." She mumbled. Her looks is far cry from 125 age, her busty built figure should make boy's wet dreams complete. But her heart is set to a certain person, no way she'll let those perverts have their way in her. She sighed ruefully.

"Kind of sad to think that she would experience the things she shouldn't in a young age," Shampoo said as she placed her chin on her palm and played her food with her chopsticks, "This lame, lovelifeless life is so boring, watching your the one fell inlove with someone else. And, the most unfair thing is that after their betrayal, you have to protect and secure their relationship!" She said in an exasperated voice that received a light cackle at Cologne.

"When would you start to train her anyways?"

Cologne smiled, "I know how her feels right now after I experienced that when I first came here. So maybe I'll give her some time to adjust." She smiled to herself, "Beware Shampoo, her potential is much greater than you," She smirked at Shampoo's troubled expression.

Shampoo sighed before smiling, "Is okay, she's my sister here in this world, won't be angry if she's much greater than me."

"Watch your grammar, after spending a century here you always forgot to speak English straight!" Shampoo glared at the 327 year old woman, even if she's older than her, she won't back out to her! But, woman her age should know how to respect older women, she smirked, "Sure, I'm a Chinese girl but I managed to talk to her in straight Japanese since my 'the one' is Japanese in the first place, in my younger age when I guard him I learned some language while in their earth. I see you can catch up with my skills in Japanese language when you talk to her before, but we need to teach her the second language first."

Cologne facefaulted.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Ho ho ho! Bonjour no señor, señoras! (I don't know what I'm saying but, yeah, I'm not a French) This chapter is a dry chapter, nothing really happened, but I do believe that the next one should be interesting, I'm currently in search for a beta reader, for guys out there interested to give me suggestions, I'm open to entertain your concerns!

Okay, here's a funny fact about me, I just realized how much I use 'as' per chapter, and it's ridiculously many! So, for the next chapter, I think I'm gonna change it, rewrite, and consult someone before I can update this, should take me a week or so, Endless Fall is not yet done so, yeah. I also promote Endless Fall, my story, well, I should say it's not for young readers, rated M for all you must know. Kind of sucks at the beginning but it's getting good in the book 2 and 3.

Thanks!

DAMN IT JUST LEAVE A REVIEW! xD

I'm a sweet little girl, don't let that statement ruin your expectations about me, hihi. That statement's a joke.


	3. Birthdays and changes

**A/N: Hello! It's been a looooooooong time since I updated, I'm so sorry.** **Without SerenaEbe waking me up from my sleep (wink) joke! I just read her review and I'm supah dupah touched. Now I know there's someone out there appreciating my efforts. Same goes to you gort420, thanks**!

 **By the way, there's a story floating in my library called 'Retreat'. I'll be posting the plot on the next chapter.**

 **On with the story!**

"Tadaima!" The happy cry of a certain young boy echoed in the house as Nodoka lit up delight.

"Ranma kun!" Came two simultaneous reply.

"Ranma!" Nodoka called again, wiping her hands clean on her apron as she rushed outside the door where Ranma stood as he removed his shoes. "Ranma, Ukyo chan take a visit today!" Nodoka smiled as she kissed her son as a welcome.

"Ranma-kun!" Came a sing song voice from behind.

Ranma quickly disentangled himself away from his mom as he bounded to their living room.

Laughter echoed around the house as she sighed in contentment, walking back to the kitchen to continue making some chewy chocolate cookies for their afternoon snack.

"Let's play hide and seek Ukyo!"

"Unfair Ranma-kun! I always lose in that game!"

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

"Follow me Akane, you can wander around the place after we finish studying." Shampoo said kindly as she chased little Akane around. The kid pouted, "But that pig with a bandana is plain strange..." She whispered, "But, my mom told me that it's bad to skip school so let's go to the school!" Is this kid is some sort of bipolar or what?

Akane entered the large room, stuffy pillows are scattered around the room and other girls with the same age or older are inside as well. Shampoo walkee towards the middle with Akane craddled in her hand, "We have a new classmate girls! Meet Tendo Akane." Shampoo announced. The girls stopped on their business as they wave their greetings to the newcomer. Shampoo sighed as she landed Akane on the pink carpeted floor. Shampoo stood up again as she counted the occupants of the room, "20 students are too much to handle." She sighed forlornly.

"Hello Akane chan," A brunette came towards her, she looks older than her but their heights are not that far away from each other, making them look almost with same age. "Hi?" Akane muttered as she waved a little. The btunette smiled, "I'm Sayuri," the ponytailed brunette said, "She's Yuka, wanna be friends?" She introduced the second comer, gesturing to the smaller girl who wore her brown hair down to her back. Yuka waved shyly at her.

"I'm from Nerima, and it looks like you're from Japan, too." Sayuri, who seemed to be good at engaging conversations whispered, "There are other students camr from different, uhh... different houses?" Sayuri muttered, still young and was not aware of the word 'country'. "Some came from China, some are from Ireland, some are from... what's that? Philip... Pil?"

"Philippines." Yuka whispered quietly from behind.

"Right! We're here to learn English, they say if we master that language we are able to talk to anyone!"

Akane beamed, "I always want to learn that, I know some words, but I don't know how to say them in a sentence." She scoffed.

She's smart, maybe she could master it in a matter of time...

"Okay girls, classes are about to start!" Came Shampoo's voice from the desk.

oOo

Ranma's eyes search for a hiding spot, a predatory smirk came across his face as he spotted his bed. He rushed, silently as he could with his martial art knowledge he had gathered in a young age, soft steps echoed in the room. He stopped, kneeling slowly as he entered under his bed, crawling as he brought himself to the farthest corner under his bed.

"Ready or not here I come!" He heard Ukyo's glorious muffled voice came from the first floor. His blue eyes glint under the darkness, waiting anxiously for the burst he was half expecting, winning always makes him bored, for him. His eyes caught a box sitting beside him, he took it in his small hands, opening it as he peeked inside.

His memory box.

Hmm, what to put inside? Aha! He fished the stone out of his pocket as he threw it inside before closing it and pushing it away from him so he could see the door from his hiding spot.

"I know you're in your room!" Came a cheery voice, becoming louder in every word Ukyo pronounced.

Ranma changed his mind.

Another win doesn't sound bad.

He crawled fastly out of his bed as he ran near his door, crouching before jumping on top of his closet, grabbing the doorframe as he held it tightly, swinging the down part of his body as he tried to make his feet kept in contact on the ceiling, as if his feet were adhesive.

"Ranma!" Ukyo burst inside the room, she tiptoed quietly as she adjusted her senses.

Ranma almost laugh, almost from the ceiling.

He hopped off, falling with the slightest sound of thud that unfortunately noticed by Ukyo who turned around to see the door already opened, Ranma nowhere in sight.

"Ugh!" Ukyo cried as she sprinted towards the first floor.

"Home!" She heard Ranma's happy cry of victory as she slowered her pace, no need to be fast if she already lost.

Ranma grinning madly stood outside the garden with his hand tapping the training pole gently.

•THIRTEEN YEARS AFTER•

oOo

"What's your plan?"

Akane stared dumbly at Sayuri, they had grown to be beautiful teenage girls but Sayuri, who was the tallest in their childhood turns out to be the smallest these days. Sayuri rolled her eyes at her, "It's my birthday tomorrow." She drawled in english language.

Akane raised an eyebrow, "You're birthday is in January! Besides, it's my birthday... tomorrow." She replied in english. Her face became devastated as she stopped walking for their next class.

Yuka giggled behind as Sayuri smirked, "I'm being sarcastic Akane chan!" They giggled at her embarassed state. "Answering your question, I think I don't have any plans tomorrow on that... day." She mumbled sheepishly.

Sayuri scowled, "You know Akane, you're going to be 18." She empasized the age as if it was the most precious thing to say in this world. "You should go out and well, ahem, meet some boys around..."

She stared blankly, "Boys?" She asked, as if it was the first time she heard that word. Sayuri giggled, "Come on Akane, some of the guardians like us are boys, but they are seperated away from us girls because they say we should devote our life to our former-the one."

Yuka smiled, "I guess I'll be the one to be left, since both of you are going to turn eighteen first." She said with a hint of bitterness. "You'll visit me, won't you?" She pouted.

Akane laugh, a bit uncertainly because of what Sayuri said still playing in her mind. "We'll visit you." Akane for her part doesn't really care about boys, her previous lessons prompt them about this upcoming day, they discussed everything bout boys. Boys, and males, and men, what's the difference anyway? She hadn't have much of experience in the earth to know many things about them and left her with a bit of curiosity.

Since her graduation is about to happen, it left her things to ponder, like what does her former-soulmate looks like? She wish he was kind and a gentleman, but what's the point anyway? They wouldn't be together, she'll be sent to earth just to guard him and guard his new soulmate and secure their relationship, and when they die, her mission to earth is done, and she'll be finally one of the teachers here. She sighed ruefully.

"Are you even listening Akane?"

Akane was forced out of her reverie, not noticing that they already came to a halt and that Shampoo was talking to them. The woman doesn't change that much after all these years, still busty and sexy and pretty as the same. Her hair had grown to her back, her face even set this serious features. Akane knew she's not that pretty, her long hair is shiny and smooth, but it doesn't contribute that much to her features, she sighed. Shampoo told stories about her previous life, how she guarded her former soulmate and how it's hard not to fall for him leaving her kind of nervous but expectant to meet her former soulmate. Akane smiled embarassedly as she shook her head, saying, "Sorry, I have something in my mind." She whispered.

Shampoo smiled, "I also experienced that thing when I was about to turn eighteen that time, curious about my former soulmate." She wriggled her eyebrows to prove her point as Sayuri and Yuka giggled at her embarassed state.

"I'll let it slip for now," Shampoo said in english, "Anyways, what I'm saying is later Akane come to sacred garden to perform ceremony."

"Grammars." Sayuri drawled as she finished it with slight whistle that gained a glare from the lavendered hair woman.

Shampoo lit as if enlightened, remembering something as she leaned at Akane who leaned back. "Your soulmate is a Japanese like you, and I can say he's good looking," Shampoo smiled her predatory chesire cat smile before wearing her natural look as if nothing happened, "But my former looks good, too." She smirked, "Anyways, you still know some Japanese language?" She asked.

Akane opened her mouth as she was about to answer her question but the words fell in her throat, only gasp came out as she stopped her self from speaking, her eyes turned downcast and resigned, "No." She answered in english with pure bitterness.

Shampoo smiled, "Not that it's a big thing, they wouldn't be able to hear you anywayd, but knowing their language has a great advantage to guarding them." She said timidly, "But remember, you're just protecting them because is not yet their time, but when the grim reapers decided to fetch them, don't you dare counter them." She remind her.

"Got it," Akane replied dismissively, Sayuri squealed, "I'm proud of you Akane, our baby finally grew up!" She cried, Akane glared mockingly, "What am I? Your long lost daughter?" They all laugh as they entered their room.

oOo

"Coming!" Ranma yelled, his hands moving fast as he stuffed everything in his luggage bag, his other hand grabbed things as he tossed them inside a large box.

"We're running late!" He heard his father complain as he dip his head to peek under his bed to check some things he might forget.

That's when he saw the mysterious green box with 'Ranma' written in blue on the box. Ranma smiled, "Might be useful to rekindle memories after we go to our new house." He muttered, carefully tugging at the box, his pigtail swinging with every move finally, he brought out the box and dusted it clean. He coughed vigoriously as the particles of dust flew around his nose.

"RANMA!"

"Hai!"

He snarled, maybe he'll check it after they reach Nerima. He tossed the smaller box inside the brown box as he brought his luggage bag on top of the large box before carrying it downstairs.

oOo

"They're coming," The aged mustached man announced, "I wonder if Nabiki chan and Kasumi can do it before they came." He muttered thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they can," Kimiko smiled, "And what a perfect day they choose to move with us. Oh my, to day is..." She trailed off, her smile growing wider as her eyes widened. "It's Akane's 18th birthday!" The blue haired mom exclaimed, standing on her kneeling position as she grabbed Soun before hugging him. Soun blushed despite his tan complexion as his wife gave him an excited pdck on his cheek. Soun laughed, his spirit getting higher at the thought. "She's eighteen! She's near!" He exclaimed.

Kimiko let go of her husband as she began to walk towards the kitchen, Soun trailing behind her. "I'm going to make a double feast, that means we need more food to serve to our guest, can you run some errands for me, Soun kun?" She smiled as Soun blushed and nodded.

oOo

"Akane we're proud of you!" Sayuri whispered, she was sniffling silently, wiping the happy tears off her eyes as she continued to hold back her bursting emotions.

Yuka tsked but smiled nonetheless, giving her companion a one arm hug as she supported the emotional girl beside her.

They watch as the dimmed room glow, Akane in the middle of the pond, she gave them a reassuring smile as Akane turned her attention back to the women performing the ceremony for her.

"Tendo Akane, do you solemnly swear that you will not drink before you chase him? We should be careful not to do anything improper."

Akane raised an eyebrow at this as she felt her cheeks heat up. "I promise...?" She drawled, curious at the ridiculous question offered for her.

"Do you solemnly swear not to show any signs of your presence to him on purpose?"

"I do."

"Well then, here's your former soulmate and your new duty."

Akane sweatdropped, her hands fiddling the cloth of her ribbon tied around her waist as she bit her lip in anticipation, her heart skipping its beat rapidly as she stared at the woman. The woman smirked at her as she brought her staff up in the air as the crystal and saphire around the staff glowed before she brought it down to a small pond in front of her and started doing circles as the staff continued to glow. The ripples of water giving a blur peek through the water as Sayuri and Yuka stand to their tiptoes to get a better look behind the tall woman.

Finally, the staff dimmed and the ripples stopped, revealing a candid picture of a handsome man writing something in a piece of paper on his one leg pulled closer to his chest as the other stretched out on the grass as he leaned his back on the tree. An attractive game mode grin lit his azure eyes as it combines with his tannish complexion making him radiant and exoctic. His pigtail suspended in air as if the wind is pushing it away from his face.

She blushed as howls and murmurs of awe, envy, disappointments, happiness, and rush of adrenaline of excitement rang in the garden inside the hall.

"Aww, such a waste, if Akane chan was alive until now, she'll be the luckiest girl if that boy and Akane found each other!" "At least, she'll be able to acompany him in the mortal world!" "As if! It's a slow torture if you fall in love with that guy. You're a helpless soul that was required to watch him fall imlove with another mortal!" "Can't wait to find his traits though," "You have to admit, with Akane's look and that guy's look, they'll look nice with each other!" "Akane! Be sure not to fall for him even if he's yummy to eat!"

Akane blushed as she fidgeted on her standing position on the pond causing the sacred water to make ripples.

"Silence!" The older woman commanded.

Silence.

"Good, now to the next stage, let's find out who's this Japanese guy." The woman announced, she waved her staff in the air as it formed rings of glitters before it. In the middle, the man who appeared on the pond before is displayed on the ring with him doing something in a garden. "He is Ranma Saotome," The girls giggled at the name, dirty thoughts lingering at their minds at the meaning behind his name, Akane blushed as she continued to stare at the ring, "Wild horse..." She muttered, trying to remember it in her mind.

"He is a martial artist, a good one if you'll ask me, a black belter and the heir of their family's dojo, Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." The women around the ceremony 'ooed'.

"It explains his chisled muscles and bisceps from the picture before," Akane heard Sayuri mused as Yuka giggled.

"He got a short temper, a jerk, but it just make his appeal more interesting, a gentleman, so expect women lingering around him and it's the time your duty will come in this case. Speaking of duty, his soulmate is..." The woman snapped her fingers and a brunette in page cut hairstyle appeared in the ring, a bolt of recognition struck at her heart and mind as she stared at the predatory smirk and chilling gaze of the girl. "Tendo Nabiki." The woman announced.

"TENDO?!" The crowds cried, even Akane could only open her mouth in response. That explains why does the girl look awfully familiar to her!

Her mouth opened, and closed, and open again, but no words came out. "That's the worst case I witnessed in all of the ceremonies I attended." Cologne mused.

"They are destined to meet today, and we should not waste our time standing here and musing or being nosy in the case of others," The woman said in boredom, although she became surprised on what does the sacred spring decided for Akane. But no one can counter its decision.

"Tendo Akane, I hereby allow you to go to the mortal world to keep this relationship strong and secured."

Akane smiled a smile that never reach her eyes, many things are bugging her in her mind, just like about Ranma who was supposed to be hers who was passed to her sister.

She didn't know what to do, or what to expect, she thought.

The water enveloped her as her vessels became visible, glowing in a rich color of saphire ran in her vessels as she continued to sink under the pond.

She opened her eyes, coughing as smoke from the cars disturbed her sensitive nose who was used to fresh air, but for her senses, it is addicting for first timers. She looked up to see tall buildings surround her as her senses lead her slowly towards the man of her duty.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hajime new readers! Good to see you're keeping up with mt slow pace, I've been decreasing the words per chapter because I noticed that some of the chapters in Endless Fall reached 9k or 10k in some cases. Now I'm trying to keep it in 2k to 3k for those lazy readers out there! I love you all! Aishiteru!!


	4. Reunions and Engagement

A/N: Hajimemashita! I just started studying Hiragana alphabets, they're pretty cool and unexpectedly easy! Thanks for the Reviews anyway! I really loved them! Especially you! Who's reading this chapter right now!

SerenaEbe: Oh, did I made you so curious? Well, as an author, I really liked it when my readers kept wanting more, especially if they are dying to see what surprises and events are about to happen. And who's Shampoo's destined one? You'll found out soon enough because her bonus chapter, the filler of her is already floating in my library! You can't see Nabiki taking Akane's place huh? Don't worry, it's temporary. Love you gurl, you always makes me happy with your reviews!Anyways, roll the screen! The story's waiting **for ya! Quick!**

 *** * * * ***

"Konichiwa!"

"Korewa! Mingyo da no Kawaii!"

"Mingyo? Ah, Mingyo no go sung yen, Oba sama."

"Nani sung de Shiyagara?!"

The unfamilar language make her feel out of place and insecure. In her own land of birth and origin nonetheless. She stared dumbly at the expert mortals speaking their native language as their mouths continued to move.

She watch in awe as the busy businessmen and students walked passed through her body, each men who passed her felt cold shivers run their spine as they paused before continuing their tracks.

She took hesitant steps to her left, forward, halting before taking to her right. It took all of her will power to prevent herself from stomping her bare foot on the rocky road as she moaned helplessly.

"WHERE DO I FIND HIM IF I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THEM?!"

Good thing mortals can't see or hear her right now.

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

"How many blocks more are you planning to walk pop?!"

"Don't whine like a girl my boy!"

"It's not manly for a man to protest."

"Anybody would be protesting in this injustice thing, why don'cha get your own luggages off my carriage for good?"

"Language Ranma kun."

"Oh my," Her soft voice echoed in the kitchen as she heard the buzz of ruckus happening outside. She smoothed her apron before walking outside their house to open the door for the expected guests. The brunette smiled serenly as she poke her head outside the door. "I'm Tendo Kasumi. Please, come in!" She said in a soft yet cheerful tone as she slid the wooden gates wider for the three of the guests to enter.

A balding man who seems strong enough in his gi entered the households.

A formal woman dressed in a traditional kimono walked pleasantly behind the man as she passed Kasumi a smile.

A grumbling young man walked shakily as he put his best efforts to carry the luggages and boxes in his hands as he struggled to crouch to enter their house.

"Want some hand?" She called at the young man who smiled at her and shook his head.

oOo

"I knew it's just a couple of blocks away from here." Akane muttered as her eyes continued to scan her surroundings searching for something she might remember.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, her slow pace came into a full run as she ran the rest of the chain linked fence, this is the only thing she remembered in her whole childhood in the mortal world.

oOo

"I made you guests some Oolong tea and sweet bean jellies, help yourself while I call my parents." Kasumi said sweetly as she placed the tray of snacks on the low table in the middle of the family room before she began to find her parents.

foot steps.

Foot Steps!

FOOT STEPS

 **FOOT STEPS!**

"Nodoka chan!" A girlish squeal make them look up to see a blue haired woman rushing towards them as the woman gave Nodoka a bone crushing hug that will put all the Amazon women in shame. Nodoka and the woman squealed together as they gave each other another hug.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Long time no see Kimiko chan!" His mom chirped as she eyed Kimiko from head to toe. "You look still young as ever!" She admonished. Kimiko giggled as she motioned the man behind her who was grinning madly before running to his dad.

"Saotome kun!"

"Tendo kun! Thanks for letting us stay here for awhile!" Ranma froze, they're staying here? He felt giddy and angry and nervous and amused at the same time. He looked up as he scan the area, turning to his back to see the scenario outdoors, the pond glistening and birds flew everywhere. Ranma smiled widely, he heard some rumors that this estate has dojo of their own. He wondered if it's true? It could be true just knowing that their lot is too huge to contain one building.

"Here, Tendo kun, meet my son, Ranma. My own heir!" Genma said in ecstastic tone, Soun grinned, "And his belt?" Asked Soun.

Genma grinned back, "Of course black! If there's a color higher than black, I'm sure my boy here will get that belt!"

Soun smiled, "Good, good!" He nodded to himself and back to Genma, "Now, my wife make a feast to be shared for both of our families as welcome party and, you already know what I mean." Soun grinned as he propped himself in an indian sit. Everybody followed suit as Kasumi and Kimiko brought out the dishes.

"I heard that you have three wonderful daughters Kimiko." Nodoka said, Kimiko smiled as she gestured her daughter beside her. "You're right Nodoka chan, she's Kasumi, my oldesr girl, 21 years old." Kimiko smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid my second daughter is not here right now, but she'll be coming here for the feast later, Nabiki is studying accountancy in Todai, she's already 19 years old."

This time, Kimiko looked back and forth between Kasumi and Soun, a troubled look featuring her eyes.

"How about the third?" She heard Nodoka asked.

Kimiko smiled uncertainly, she's not good at this but it's worth the try. "Oh, the other is Tendo Akane, it's actually her birthday today that's why I called a double feast for us, she's turning eighteen right now, she volunteered to help African children last month and will be gone for awhile now. By the way, she really do love martial arts and was a black belter, too." That caught Ranma's interest as he listened to the woman. Ranma smiled.

That took Kasumi by surprise, she did know about the thing that will happen to her youngest sister today and she was very happy that this day finally come. But the way her mom lied was very convincing, and it also surprised her that she told them that Akane do martial arts. Does she? She's becoming nervous if they found out the truth. What if Ranma kun challenge her? This is getting frustrating.

"Tadaima!"

Kasumi smiled,it's too tempting not to watch her sister on her possible reaction on what's about to happen.

"Oh, Nabiki's home!"

oOo

Akane couldn't keep her eyes off the bashful man sitting in front of her. Her eyes glint as he blushed in embarassment. He was just, well... her former soulmate after all. She do miss her mom who was sitting beside her but her attention was fully focused on him.

"So, Ranma, we came here because you have to fill an engagement here."

Akane's ears alerted, her head snapping at the direction of his dad. She stared back and forth between Nabiki and Ranma. They're supposed to fall for each other, right? Maybe he'll choose her. But what if, she was still alive and was currently sitting here with them? Would he choose her?

She blushed.

Strange how she can understand them but can't make a sentence by her own, maybe she should at least make some adjustments and take her time to hear words from them until she truly remember them. She nodded wistfully.

She watch in jealousy as Nabiki turned a shy gaze towards Ranma. 'She do have the hots for him,' Akane thought as she rolled her eyes.

What surprised her the most is his statement.

"Can we wait 'til the third girl comes?" Ranma protested weakly.

Genma grinned, "I suppose Akane is the better choice, the dojo should be put in good hands, if Ranma and Akane both know the art, then it's good!" His statement was somewhat flattering, for her. But that insult hidden behind that statement is really insulting.

"Son, don't you want my two other daughters?"

Nabiki blushed hopefully.

Kasumi stiffled a laugh with difficulty.

He slowly pointed a finger at Nabiki, "She's scary..." He whispered.

Akane bark a laugh with guilt. It's to tempting to watch Nabiki's face.

Nabiki crossed her eyes as she stormed out of the room, "Like I want to marry some jerk I just met today!" Nabiki shot back before stomping back to her room.

Akane recovered from her guilt as her laugh died down, turning a murderous glare at Ranma as she brought her fist up and...

Smack!

Ranma winced, as if someone had punch him on his head, he rubbed the back of his head as he turned slowly to his back, expecting to see a grinning Nabiki but saw none.

"Wha-?"

"Are you alright, son?"

Ranma looked back at them, a curious and concern look forming on their faces. He bowed his head slightly in embarassment, "Nothin'." He muttered.

Akane crossed her eyes at him but it suddenly softened. A smile creeping in her lips unnoticed as she watch him rub his muscular forearm.

Kimiko smiled hiddenly, she felt a strange yet familiar wave through her when she sat on the plush pillows earlier. But if her daughter's presence are sensible, that means her former soulmate is in here, and the only single man in this room is no other than Ranma. Could it be...? Her smile faded.

Nabiki should not be engaged to him.

oOo

The day went on with an awkward experience with Nabiki. Ranma groaned as he slid under his futon, tightly closing them as he shook his head. He felt something strange since the time he got in this house. He felt self-conscious and anxious, he don't know why but... he felt as if someone was following him from behind.

Just like the time he was walking to the bathroom, he was alone in the hallway that time but he felt cold shivers run through him as he saw a spark of hidden presence behind him. He shuddered at the thought.

When he entered the furoba, the strange feeling was gone. Like, as if the spirit was too shy and walked outside the bathroom chamber. He almost laughed at the thought.

Truthfully, Akane blushed madly and half regretted half enjoyed the trip to the bathroom. That's what Sayuri was talking for, eh? Boys, boys, boys. A whole new experience for her since 'boys' are isolated in their world. But rumors says boys are in the different world, they are ordered not to show themselves to the women of their departments. She shurgged.

She watched carefully as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep. A smile ghosting his lips as she leaned closer to him, "I wonder what he's dreaming?" She leaned back with a thoughtful expression featuring her face.

She smiled, thinking she'll be better be off by now as she settled herself to a standing position, walking towards the direction he was facing. Akane lay down facing him from the extra space on his futon as she smiled contentedly. Her former mate is not that bad so far.

Ranma wake up but decided not to open his eyes, he heard soft murmurs in front of him as a cold, pleasant shiver run his spine. He smiled at the comforting shiver as he moved closer from where it was coming from, he moved his arms in front of him as he entered slumber again.

Akane smiled as Ranma put his arms around her. Her own arms riding up as she hesitantly put it around his waist.

She's very happy right now. Even if he can't see her, it's fine.

* * * * * * * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * * * * * * *

A/N: Okay, Endless Fall really has a roller coaster ride about the style of its romance, they are very moody and their emotions are uncontrolable. So! So, I'm trying my best to control theirs in this. Remember, with Akane hugging him and vice versa, Ranma doesn't have any idea that it was happening 'kay? So don't scream at me accusing that how can Ranma fall for her that fast.

 **By the way! A sizzling hot plot is revealed today!**

 **V V V**

 **Genma has found another free vacation that offers food, rooms, and services for 5 days. The couple just got a bonus from the camp and the Hibikis?! What's happening here? With the rivals and fianceés and suitors nowhere insight, many things can happen! Includes camping, thinking, trapping in a beach, and maybe marry each other for free... RxA, K - T, dunno, it depends when the language gets too strong, but for now, it's K.**

Hmm... Yeah, do you like it?


	5. Punishment

**A/N: Halloo again, I'm back! This is too much fast but... my progress is too slow but I keep posting updates! Its tempting, especially when my followers are waiting for the update.**

 **SerenaEbe : Oh my Gosh thank you! I really love your reviews! Kind of sweet huh? Well, let's see in this chapter and the next one, today's going to be interesting. Oh, and about Nabiki? Oh, there's a reason while she's acting like that in the next chap. So keep holding!**

 *** * * * ***

Dark veils crept upwards as it enveloped the whole atmosphere, announcing the end of the day and the start of time for their preperation for the next day. Stars shimmered above the sky, she noted that there were too many stars for this night. She leaned on the window frame as she counted the stars quietly, a smile creeping up her lips as she continued to gaze at the evening sky. Stars are bright tonight, just like how her hopes lit in one sudden time. Wondering when would her daughter finally appear.

 **POSTPONED LOVE**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

Birds chirped outside, the pleasant tone echoed inside his room as it make the occupiers of this room to wake up. His parents groaned but kept silent, the morning is too beautiful to be destroyed by silent curses. Ranma just smiled at them, all he know is that he had a good night sleep.

He even have strange dreams, strange in a good way, he closed his eyes as he tried to remember the bits of his memories in his dreams.

Ranma stood up, energized and giddy as he stopped his way in front of his closet to get a change of clothes before he walked out of the room to take a bath.

Akane blushed heavily, stopping her attempt to follow him before she entered the bathroom chamber. She sighed, finally bringing herself outside the room before she strode off towards the kitchen.

Ahh, that night sure was good, she's just wondering what how would it felt in his arms since he's supposed to be hers. No one's gonna be hurt for a night of curiousness, right?

She entered the kitchen to see her mom already making their breakfast. She grumbled softly as she took a sit near her mom. She leaned her head on the table, wondering what does her mom's food taste like, she had no idea what it tastes and all she knew is that she desperately need to taste it.

Kimiko faltered as she sliced the fish, she thought she felt someone entering the kitchen. She continued chopping the vegetables as she set the fish aside, "Good morning." Kimiko greeted.

Akane's eyes widened, no way her mom can feel her presence. She shakily stood up from her feet, moving slowly before she sprinted outside the room.

Kimiko turned around, but she saw an empty chair. A worried look adorning her face as she think of possibilities of what has just happened.

Akane finally set her sprint to a slow walk, her hand quickly finding its place above her heart, willing to subdue the feeling of anxiety and wishing her heartbeat will finally come back to its original rhythm. She took deep, cleansing breaths as she intersected with Ranma.

Ranma walked passed through her, a sudden bolt of cold static spread inside his body as he froze in his place. The feeling was strange but nice, strange and yet familiar. He felt this thing suddenly popping out in his body suddenly. He suddenly felt another presence just beside him, but his eyes saw none. He shrugged slowly, walking slowly as he tried to look casual, but his internal system jumped rapidly as his heart skip beats. When the strange feeling subsided, he smiled, walking more confidentlly along the hallway and down the stairs.

"School..." He hummed.

"You're liking the idea of going to school now, boy?"

Ranma almost jumped out of his skin, his expression imitating a deer caught in headlights as he stared face to face with his dad.

Genma stared suspiciously at the strange not-like-Ranma's attitude of his own son.

Ranma just stared at his dad, failing to identify his suspicious gaze who was making him slightly uncomfortable. "Uhh, let's say there's a physical education session in my schedule for today?" He shot back, not willing to make this nonsense conversation any longer. He can already smell the food down there!

Genma scratched his head as his son walked passed him.

Ranma reached the dining room, finding Nabiki and her dad sitting already around the table. He blushed in embarassment as he knelt down on the opposite side of Nabiki's seat.

Nabiki glared at him but said nothing.

Soun smiled, turning his gaze to Ranma and back to Nabiki, he hid his smirk behind his newspaper as he tried to sound casual, "So Ranma, how's your stay here?"

Ranma snorted, "It's almost good if there's no money grubbing queen living with me."

Soun winced.

Nabiki didn't say anything, she brought herself up to her feet, dragging her sleepy state outside the dining room, "I'm leaving now, guess I'll grab a light breakfast at the local café near the school, commuters today inside the train station should be heavy."

Ranma shrugged, leaning his head in his palm propped on the table. Guilt pushing him face first on the dirt.

"What happened here sweeties?"

Ranma blushed in shame, looking up to see Nabiki's mom setting the table with dishes. It doesn't feel right to eat their food after what happened. He moved to his side to give space to his mother who sat serenely beside him. "Ranma, that's too rude to say in front of your fianceé." Nodoka chidded softly, placing a portion of japanese omelet on his bowl filled with rice before she took her part.

"Who said Nabiki's his fianceé?" Kimiko said heatedly beside Nodoka.

"I see chemistry to them, can't you see that?"

"He wants to wait for Akane! So let's not finalize the engagement yet." Kimiko said softly, trying to ease her best friend's building grudge, they're not kids anymore.

"Fine," Nodoka huffed, it's so unusual for his mom to show something like that.

Ranma fumed, why are they deciding things for him anyway? Ranma brought his chopsticks down the table, grabbing a slice of toast, "Ugh, I hate my life, I'm going to school." He announced, nibbling in his toast as he stood up.

"You're not going to eat your breakfast, honey?" Kimiko called, Ranma shrugged as he left.

"Oh my." Kimiko stared at the empty bowl before looking up where Ranma had vacated seconds ago. She stared back at Nodoka, seeing the woman continued to eat as if it was a usual thing happening in their life.

Well, it is.

oOo

Bright sky, too beautiful to be destroyed by Ranma's train of thoughts. The sun glared everything under it, reflecting his glare directly at the water kept still at the canal. A sakura petal landed softly on the water, causing ripples of water wave silently as the reflection of the thin stratus cloud on the stagnant water to blur.

He paused, 'I think I saw something there.' He stared as the wave dispappeared, 'I saw a girl.' He shook his head, trying to clear his mind before walking in a slower pace. 'I must be hungry,' he thought grimly, 'stupid engagement, bugging me restless, feh.' His frown was swiped with a soft smile, litting his face again with a Ranma-like feature. 'But I'm looking forward to see you, Akane, I would me much more hapoy to marry a woman who can relate to my hobbies and who knows the art, I think we can work this engagement out.' He blushed slightly, pressing his lips tightly together as he tried his best to avoid the smile trying to find its way to his lips. But he failed miserably as he sighed while smiling.

'I hope you come home and we can finally meet.'

He felt dumb as he replayed his thoughts. 'I must be really hungry.' Women, his dad said, are weak, he snorted. But Akane knew the art, that makes him interested in her. Right, he nodded vigoriously as he convinced himself. Women are weak, so weak that you wanted to protect them and take care of them.

Now where did that came from?

'Stupid hunger.' He thought angrily.

oOo

Nabiki took a sip of her favorite black coffee, flipping her book to the next page as she studied the next article belonged to their pointers to review for the exam.

She glanced at the window, her gaze following the bicycle who passed by in front of her. She sighed in mild frustration, slamming her booklet shut, it's very useless, with the state her mind is currently undergoing.

She was having trouble, many believe the 'Ice Queen' can handle everything, with her mind built to be able to handle any current situation she was in. And for the first time in her life, she, Tendo Nabiki, was stock in a situation she couldn't find out.

Saotome Ranma.

Her heart make a happy leap that skipped a beat of her once normal heartbeat. She's been feeling this thing since Ranma came yesterday. She didn't know what is it! Everytime he flashed that cocky smirk everytime he caught her with his own sense of logic. Yes, she found him quite attractive for his age, is all. But why was she feeling like this?

She's been sleepless last night, thinking of accepting the engagement by herself. But the thought gave her goosegumps, it wasn't so Nabiki-like to let a man enter and rule her life. What's with the sudden change? The whole school knew that she built a fine, strong wall around her heart, keeping anyone from touching her heart. Then he came suddenly wrecking the wall she was carefully keeping built and undamaged with just a whoosh of his smile.

Strange how she thinks she can see clear to one's personality with just a shot of her glance. She can see a good person behind his cocky exterior. Yes, he was a bit of a jerk, and it just contribute to his appeal. Making him boyishly cute. Proving nobody's perfect but everything's lovable.

Maybe she really was inlove with the jerk.

And it pissed her off.

oOo

'Oh my mighty God, I forgot to review this part of the exam!'

He did knew he was doing well in academics, and was trting his best to improve. He decided to improve his academics fair enought to help his family, thanks to his mom who tried her best to plant the information about the importance of education to a martial artist's life. He tried to help his family by applying to a scholarship, successfully gaining a 50% discount on his tuition fee with 4000 yen allowance per week. He can feed his need of food for free, and his mom said his discount would be used for the additional supply of food for his family. So the benefits are all his. He must admit, her piece of advice is quite useful and sensible.

And he would not let this exam take his scholarship away from him.

Fight for food!

He raked his left hand in his hair in desperation, trying to squeeze the juice of information, his stock knowledge seems to vaporize in this minute.

"What's the answer?" He moaned softly in a sweet agony, tapping the eraser on the top of his pencil against a certain no-answered number he was currently having trouble on answering.

"Number 1, C." He heard a soft, feminine whisper.

He immediately shaded the circle.

Wait, why would he believe her?

He looked up to see no one, his glance drifted to his seatmate who was currently in the same state like him. Daisuke looked up, catching Ranma's suspicious glare. "What?" He asked innocently, balling his hand as he hid the answers written in his hand.

"Strange." Ranma mumbled, going back to face his paper.

"Silence, Saotome."

"Hai."

"Number 2, letter B." Came the same, quiet voice out of nowhere.

Ranma jerked up from his seat, feeling a strange fear he faced in his entire life. "Okay, this is going extremely creepy." He muttered louder than before.

"Silence!"

"Hai..."

He shaded the circle again uncertainly, deciding whether to trust the unfamiliar voice or not. He stared at the two numbers with the answers he just heard, recalling the topic they studied before, before looking at his answer. "Woah, it's right," He mused, finally remembering the lesson crystal clear.

"Saotome!"

"Hai." He grumbled hotly.

Akane smirked, how easy their lesson was, she remembered the time when she got the highest score in this topic. It's too easy, and yet he was having trouble in it? She gloated.

Akane almost giggled, but forced herself to choke it down as she noticed that something's wrong. How can he hear her? She gulped. No way.

oOo

It's been a week since since the meeting with the Tendos and he wasn't doing any good, still moping about the engagement thing. Still hoping to meet a certain Tendo Akane. He tried focusing his thoughts to other things, but it always drift to Akane in the end. So he tried distracting himself, with sports.

He's a martial artist, a good one if you'll ask him. He's good at sports, basketball, football, and many more without him needing to learn it, it just flows out of his body naturally, his nature to learn something in just one glance, it's just one of the perks of being a martial artist. But there is one sport he's not that good at.

Baseball.

He do knows how to play it, he knows the basics, the tricks, and the others. What's the purpose of knowing something without the skill to do it in action? He remembered the time when someone won over him because of baseball, his classmates was like, 'What happened to the great Ranma we know?' And it pissed him so much, he guessed they were used to seeing him never loses in any fights or challenges he entered, seeing him losing is quite unbelievable and new. It pissed him off how they scrub the 'loser' thing in his face harshly. Heck, until now they can't get over with it!

Here's a confession, he was always being disqualified every match he entered in the fields of baseball. Wanna know why? The bittersweet fact that he can't control his own strength kinda insult him. He's a martial artist, being a great one and an honorable one means he can CONTROL himself and his skills. He remembered the time when the klutz of a player failed to hit the ball he threw towards him because he's too clumsy, the ball passed through him and it REALLY did knocked his teammate behind his opponent when the ball has made its contact to his skull despite his helmet. It was really insulting.

Their coach got angry when his classmate was sent to the hospital, and it reached to the point that his injured classmate's parents came and demanded for him to be sent in detention for a week. It almost took his scholarship away. Can't they understand that Gosunkugi's too clumsy to take a ball? Ugh...

There was a time when he was the one who used the bat, he waited for the ball to come to him, his eyes snapped in alertness as the ball shot forward, his eyes watching the ball in slow motion as he swing his bat, hitting the ball with his own 'minimum' strength and watch in amusement as the ball darted back towards his classmate in a straight stroke, he swear he can saw spark of thin fire if you stared close enough to see it. The ball had made a hole in the stone barricade in the school fields.

His wannabe sensei classmates even gave a sincere advice to him that he should at least try to decrease his force while throwing the ball. But the force he put in it is normal!

Maybe it was normal for him, 'cause he's a martial artist, he guessed maybe because the force he was saying normal is too strong for normal people who doesn't practice the art. He did looked to the pleasant side and took their advice, he tried staying straight while he threw the ball and they did catch it quite fairly. He tried keeping the 'rod-straight' stance but the flame inside his heart dimmed everytime he threw the ball lamely, for the sake of the game to keep rolling without someone getting injured. It doesn't felt right though, seeing his other classmates took a stance and adjustments, trying to find a good angle to throw the ball with their so called maximum strength, (but it doesn't even reach his minimum strength if you ask him) And there he was, trapped to control the limit of his strength, required to use his weaker strength, and try not to go stronger or pass beyond the limit.

His passion protested, his passion is used to bringing its all out in everything he do. Limits are boring, and it doesn't even lit a single tinder in his bonfire. His reflexes lit his desire involuntary, making a raging fire he couldn't control. That'a why he was standing here, thinking it was a great distraction and at the same time improve his skill. Trying to forgot his curiousness towards Akane.

Akane.

Ugh, quit thinking about her, for once! Everytime the name passed his mind, expect his thoughts flooded with her. All things Akane. And he is desperate to remove it in his mind, distractions can make him weaker. And Akane's distracting his set of mind.

Akane.

Ugh, quit mentioning her name in your mind! He sighed in defeat. He thought there was a connection pulling them, he don't know how, but, he feel he can actually like her. Maybe the engagement can work out if he chose to be engagement to her. Wow, funny how he thought his expectations about her were true. Don't assume too much, it can hurt you in the end. He chuckled softly at the thought.

Still, if his expectations about her were true, he's going to be a one lucky ass.

He tossed the ball in the air, catching it as he test the ki emitting from his hand. Control and focus are essential to do this thing. He tried controlling his breathing, repressing his wild desire as he controlled the flow of his chi.

He squeezed the ball absentmindedly. Feeling himself calmer than before, he dug his heel on the earth beneath his rubber shoed foot in feont of him, bringing his fist holding the ball further to his back as he tried to absorb the excess energy trying to be free as he set it to a normal, fair level, bringing his balled fist forward in a speed like a thunder and bringing his foot from the back forward as his body pulled itself. He watched in success as the ball didn't lit for once, and it did hit the thin, circle plywood nailed on a training pole he was using before. He jumped from his feet, rushing towards the circle while removing his baseball gloves in the proccess. "At least I'm making progress and improvements, seeing it doesn't make a hole for a change." He touched the small cracks on the plywood where the ball hit before, his eyes glancing on the groad as chips and debris of wood fell with the ball. "Maybe the next shot would be better."

He whisked the ball from the ground as he ran 10 meters away from the pole. Bringing the ball in hid hands as he focused his gaze on the plywood again. "Kiyaaaah!" He cried, bringing the ball in much more controlled force.

He blinked.

And blinked again.

"What. The. Heck?" Ranma barked. Things are getting weirder since his exam last week. First is that someone was telling him the answers, (He scored 98/100 thanks to that mysterious voice!) Then he started to feel weirder things happening, those chilling shivers seems very familiar and usual for him, it alwayd happens daily, he did heard soft murmurs when he's alone in his room and other stuffs like that. And now, he stared at the ball suspended in the air, mouth hanging in astonishment.

Giggles.

His hair stand on its end. His body stiffened as he took a careful step backwards. Give him to a room with a mob of yakuzas, punks with butterfly knives, a group of blonde, gun-maniac old white men with cigars stuck in their mouths with their bellies almost mursting in a tight belt. Anything weirder than them except him standing in an open space with someone giggling girlishly out of nowhere with his ball suspended in front of him.

No one can scare a Saotome.

Gathering his courage and braveness he can manage to dig out of him, he took small, hesitant steps towards the ball, reaching a trembling hand as he grabbed the ball in the air.

"What the?" He muttered, tugging at the ball who remained unmoved despite his efforts to tug at the ball with his strength.

Now, where is his so called strength?

The giggle got louder and louder until it finally spoke, "You're too weak for a martial artist, mister." The so much familiar voice who was bugging him since last week sing songed between giggles.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" He demanded. "Show yourself!"

In one second, he thought he possessed the bloodline of wizards as he came face to face with a woman appeared in front of her.

He stared at the ball he was holding, to see he was already holding a soft, smooth slender hand.

He stared back to the woman who was shocked as he was. Huge chocolate brown pools stared back to his storm blue ones. A pleasant shiver run to both of their spine, feeling like the shot of static just sealed a bond just now that let them know of their new found connection. Connection they couldn't quite find out what kind of connection.

"Ghost!"

"AAAH!"

They both exclaimed in shock and intense horror. They both instantly let go of the ball she was holding, the surprised boy pointed a trembling index finger at her, "You... ghost! You're following me all this time aren't ya?!" He accused.

She jusr screamed, too shock of what's happening around her. She did the only thing that came to her mind.

She run.

She leapt through the stone barricade seperating the Tendo garden and the outside street of Nerima.

Ranma stared in plain amusement, his brain failing to function with all the surprises he received today. "Am I going crazy?" He muttered, finally shaking his head as he followed the mysterious girl, or ghost... whatever.

Finally, he saw the girl... or the ghost, ugh it depends on how ya called it, she or it was leaning against the wall outside the neighbor's appartment.

"Hey..." He said in a softer and gentle tone, trapping the girl between his body and the wall. He just wanted some answers to his questions.

"NO! You're supposed not to see me, ever!" She screamed again, which Ranma found quite cute.

He stared at the woman, wait, she looks very familiar to him...

Blue hair... only one person came in his mind. Tendo Kimiko san!

"You!" He exclaimed again as she paused, before screaming again.

"Get away from me!" She screamed again, the last thing he knew before he sailed in the sky before everything came black.

oOo

She didn't know why, and how does this happened. All she know is that she got envy and inspired as she watched Nabiki dressed herself, getting herself pretty for Ranma. She snorted at the thought, so she thought that maybe dress up is a fun thing, she tried dressing herself, with the things she brought with her for her stay in this world, experimenting matches of dresses and shoes and accesories. She came up with a white dress with a green satin sash tied into a bow around her narrow waist. That's when she saw the necklace, if her memory serves her right, she remembered her mom giving it to her.

She sighed, remembering her clear wish not to broke it. The blue stone she remembered was gone, but after she wore it again, it started shining all the way until she was standing beside Ranma who was focusing on the pole. She didn't able to play in her whole childhood, she felt giddy at the idea that passed in her mind.

She wanted to play with someone, she wasn't able to play in her childhood because of the studying and practicing the art she did in her younger age. She remembered her wish when she was eight, wishing she could play with someone. So when she saw Ranma playing something, she decided to join him.

Then the necklace dimmed, then she became visible.

"Good punch, Akane."

Akane froze, turning her shaky gaze towards the amused woman standing near a maple tree, buffing her nails as she feigned boredom.

"Shampoo san!" Akane squeaked, bowing her head as she showed her respect to the older woman.

The woman waved her hands in a dismissive gesture as she snorted, "You're one of my closest friends, so stop using the honorable remarks, it makes me feel old." She said grinning at her.

"You are old." Akane shot back in a tone of innocence. But the seriousness in her tone was betrayed with her playful smirk.

Shampoo stuck her tongue out, "I maybe am old but my looks is definitely far cry from Cologne's." She said.

The girls both giggled as they hugged each other fiercely, "Shampoo I missed you! How's everyone?" Akane asked.

"Oh, they sure missed you as well, Yuka and Sayuri even want to come with me, you're looking good." Shampoo mused, starinf at her from head to toe, her gaze steadying on her necklace, there's something familiar in it... Shampoo shook her head, "You do know why I'm here, right? I mean, I'm assigned to watch your every move." Shampoo asked, worried about how Akane will handle the news.

Akane nodded slowly, "Yeah, I don't know, but, Ranma saw me. I swear, this necklace sure is strange. I think it's the cause why he saw me." She replied in English language. She's much comfortable in using this.

"But that doesn't change the fact someone saw you." She stated in Japanese, "I should start talking Japanese to you, conscider this as your practice." She said, again, in Japanese.

Akane took her time to understand her statement, still not used in using her own native language. "So... what are you going to do to me? I mean, the punishment." She said slowly, using Japanese.

"You're grounded for a week, it's just athe first offense you received, but be careful, others really have those senses where they can spot us. Especially when they are martial artists and can read auras." She informed her.

"I guess I should join you leave?" She said, a hope evident in her tone that Shampoo might fhange her mind and let it slide.

Shampoo smiled.

"Aww..." Akane pouted.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I wish things are going well in your satisfaction? I wish you could see my efforts on trying not using 'as' so often, hihi.

Anyhow, I'm thinking on going to the shortcut path of the stroy flow of the book 3 in Endless Fall. You see the number of words? It's going to reach 100k words and it's too long for you readers. But for those who think it's worth to read, thanks! I think of not posting the chapters which are not that important in thw story line, so, yeah.

Ja ne!!


	6. A week without you

**A/N: Hii! Sorry for the long wait. I know you're waiting for the turn of events and I'm happy to tell you we are about to reach the best parts!** **Guest : Welcome! I know I'm lacking of the characters but they'll come popping out in the next chapter or two. Nabiki does have a soulmate, you see, Akane's case is kind of complicated so expect that she will have a sister feud with Nabiki. And Ranko will pop soon enough.**

"Ranma kun! Dearie, are you alright?"

"Must have hit his own head, what an idiot."

"Nabiki-Chan, watch your words, please."

"Oh, my boy is so weak!"

Dazingly, Ranma brought himself up on a sitting position, looking around the scenario as if he was a little, lost child. He rubbed at his chest tenderly, feeling a surge of pain crept as his touch landed on a forming bruise. "Damn, that girl sure hit like a bull." He muttered slowly.

"Who's girl you're talking about, dear?"

He looked up, staring at a pair of dark brown eyes, strands of blue hair swaying slowly by the soft breeze of the wind. "What the?!" He screamed in horror, dragging himself backwards with his hands as his alternative paddle.

"Is that girl who pounded me your carbon copy?! You look so much the same!"

Kimiko froze.

Postponed Love

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

"W-why? Some people looked like each other..." Kimiko said in a shaky voice, she was frozen in her spot. Excitement and anxiety fighting inside her mind, forcing her to wait before bursting in emotions. "Why don't you go to your bed first, Ranma kun? I'll follow you upstairs with the first aid kit." Kasumi offered, gracing him a feathery touch on his bump he gained when he landed head first on the ground.

He shifted his tensed body slowly to a bent position, standing slowly as he winced. 'Darn, I think I have a broken rib or two.' Thought he grimly as he dusted himself. He nodded towards his concerned... family.

"That sounds good."

oOo

Trying her best to sneak inside undetectedly, Akane slowly tiptoed upstairs, carefully moving her feet lightly on the wood staircase, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The house is too quiet, everyone's outside to check him.

She don't know why she was sneaking, nobody can hear her by the way. Suddenly, she heard everybody rushing inside the dining room. She risked a cautious glance behind her. She sighed in relief, seeing no one had even noticed her.

Remember her punishment? Don't be so happy, Shampoo is waiting outside, already preparing the portal she will be entering later. Shampoo allowed her to get her things, although you can see her eyes had this strange glint of knowing and unconvinced, maybe she knew what she was going to do.

She stared at the front door, rationalizing her thoughts from her trip to the hallway gave her insecurities and hesitation. What if, Ranma will see her again? What if he freaked out? What ifs decided to run a set of thousand laps around her mind, wondering a few categories possibilities she might face if she entered the room.

She took few sets of calming breaths. Lifting her foot off the floor, she moved it forward as her body passed by the closed door without opening it. Spirits, fairies, angels like her are neat, aren't they?

Ranma glared at the intruder, his eyes traveled upward from his pillow, he laying his stomach on his futton when the girl from before entered his room. Wait, she is a ghost! How blind of him not to notice her actually appearing in a closed door. Goosebumps erected in his bare arms as he closed his eyes in fear.

Akane stared at his sleeping form, good. She'll wait for him to wake up and knock some answers by her own. She knelt beside him, sleeping as he seemed, curiousness racked her brain, she can't help but to think how tensed and hard his face set for his slumber feature. She brought a curious finger in her front, slowly drawing it on the knotted spot between his two eyebrows, wondering why such an expression invaded his carefree appeal.

He flinched by the sudden contact and invasion of privacy. He was surprised, her touch so soft it was almost comforting, he slowly slid his one eye open, his eyes almost bulged out of its sockets as he stared at pair of warm and soft brown eyes.

He bolted up, standing as he towered over her. "You!" He accused, "Are you a stalker of mine?! Speak!" He screeched.

Akane just stared, her face equaling his expression. She slowly opened her mouth, a soft murmur escaped her lips, "You... Ranma... you're not supposed to-" She gulped.

Despite of all the things she did to him, he can't find the guts to let his anger flare and show, instead, his anger deflated to mild curiousness about the things like who is she, where did she came...

What is she doing in HIS room?

Ooh, she will get his trust and start to rob him after that, right? Ranma's eyes widened at the thought, "Hey, girl, I'll give you a chance to speak up, I don't hit girls, girls are weak, I wonder why are you doing this robbery a girl petite like you, even if you do look cute. But there's no way you can trick me, you need a lot of ideas before you can trick me, I'll call the police if you don't speak up."

Akane felt a bubble of anger inside her. "Hey! Women are-" She paused. This jerk! She slowly closed her mouth to avoid her future retortment. Women aren't supposed to be rude. Angels upposed to be good. She stood up, dusting her dress as she turned her back towards him.

He heard her spoke something, her voice so soft that pricked softly inside his heart. A sudden urge to stop her bolted inside him, but he hesitated to do something he might regret. He remembered the last word she replied, knowing the meaning of the english word she used as she disappeared outside the window. Again, she disappeared in a CLOSED window.

Good bye, she said before she left.

Ranma stared at his window.

Oh. My. God! She don't know anything about the art! She's a girl! Does she have a strong kind of death wish? He jumped out of his feet, sprinting towards his window and throwing it open. Peeking below to see the girl walking outside the gate.

How dare he judge her by being just a girl, he remembered her good punch contacted to his skull and chest earlier. And she jumping off the roof.

That girl, is something.

oOo

"So, I take it he can still see you, eh?"

Akane looked up from her sitting position on the damp patch of grass in the vacant lot. Shampoo is standing in front of her, a sympathetic look featured her face as she stared down at her, she hate it when someone took pity on her.

She stood up, dusting the dirt she got from the soil, a frown forming in her lips, "Yeah, he still can." She answered in english, a retired sigh escaping her lips in deep thought. "I still don't know how can he, though."

Shampoo pondered at this, taking few categories that she might done that cause her to be seen by him. "You know, Akane, I'll give you some cases you might have done that causes it. Consider this as a tip if I were you so you can avoid it. If you're emitting too much aura, like happiness or something, humans can detect you. If you're not taking this duty with all your heart, like, you despite this mission given to you, you became barely visible. Have you-"

"I didn't even do one of those things! You keep saying 'humans', but he's the only one who can see me! Others can't see me in that house! What explanation can you provide me related to that case, huh?" She challenged the older woman.

Shampoo seemed shock, it makes her feel good to prove someone wrong. She's not that careless and dense to do anything like that, she graduated the school the love department offered souls like her, and she passed them, not just passed, she did a good performance and graduated with an honor place. She's TRAINED. How dare she judge her? Akane took a deep, calming breathe, watching Shampoo chew her lip it almost bleed.

Shampoo smiled in relief as she stared at her necklace dangling on her chest. "You say you think it's because of your necklace, eh? Remember that history class you took? I remember teaching you about a certain necklace, well, Akane, you thought you're currently wearing it, don't ya? Your necklace didn't looked like the necklace the scroll described. Don't worry, I'll do the research for you of how only he can see you while others cannot. The portal is ready, let's go?"

Akane nodded, in her statement and in her train of thought. She gave one last glance at the tall marble fence and the house behind it. She smiled as she entered the portal open on the grass patch beside a tree. "I'll be back." She said.

oOo

It's been five days since she received her punishment. Akane sat alone in her room, still brooding about how unfair it can be to be left clueless in her case in-progress. She scratched the bridge of her nose, glaring at her window who was giving light inside her dimmed room, passersby walked in front of the light source, stopping as they gave her sympathetic looks about her being suspended.

"Like I know how could he see me." She fumed, lips forming into a tiny pout. Remind her not to let insanity take her, the silence is starting to bite her head off!

The wind entered her room, ruffling the pages of paper sitting beside her curled body on her bed. Her gaze became narrowed, staring at the written information on the paper.

The necklace of destiny.

She averted her eyes, not wanting to see what was written down the page, it hurts not to understand what it says, even her own sharp commonsense and logic cannot handle that short, three sentenced paragraph.

"Akane..."

She looked up, startled by the knock and the mention of her name. Legs stretching absentmindedly as she slid off her bed. "Come in..." She replied back. A sudden stroke of pain formed on her chest, she clutched it tightly, she kept it on her chest until the pain subsided. In her whole stay, the pain became more often and more intense everytime it strikes back.

"I came here to inform you," Shampoo started, again, in english, what she's going to sayis kind of complicated and quite confusing. "About the necklace. You see, there are five necklaces made in our... department, even if our job is difficult, heaven is not that strict and hard on their avatars, they had made perks for us as bonuses in this hard tasks and obligations we should face." She pointed on the weathered notebook sitting beside her. "That book is incomplete, you see the teared portion on the next page?" She pointed out. "The picture of the necklace was supposed to be there, they said some kind of mortal stole it on the library, he thought that necklace is the key to the heaven, but his efforts were only wasted, I don't know how he handled that fact, we don't know what he did on that picture. But there's a possibility he kept it, but there's a chance he just threw it away. Papers were easily dissolved or teared." She informed sadly.

"But... He must have kept it! After all, we're not that sure he knows everything about the necklace, so he must have still believe it has a big purpose and was up to a search on the necklace..." Akane protested, "Does Cologne knew anything about the man? Or the necklace?"

Shampoo shook her head in anguish, "No, and no. She only said that he stole it from the library 350 years ago." She put a thoughtful finger under her chin, "Three years before Cologne was born..." She fell silent, "Hmm... this is pretty obscure, I'm gonna research more so I can inform you." She smiled as she walked backwards towards the door, "Oh, before I forgot, since your case is pretty strange, your due date is moved, 6 days of punishment means your gonna go back tomorrow on the world." She grinned maliciously at her as she wiggled her eyebrows, the door closing slowly as her face disappeared.

A quirking smile appeared on her face.

oOo

It's been five days since that mysterious woman appeared and knocked him out. He snorted loudly, feh, a woman? Knocked him out? He just let his guard down. He sobbered.

No, you're lying.

He glared at the ceiling, 'that woman have a gorilla strength.' He mused, remembering how her small fist connected on his face and on his chest, 'Too fast for a double punch'.

He stood up, the fact of losing hurt his ego, defeated by a GIRL deflated his ego. He walked silently over his sleeping dad, and squared around his sleeping mom, sliding the paper screens open as quietly as he could before sprinting outside silently like a ninja.

Good thing she stopped bothering him lately, since the day he's been knock out, those strange feelings were gone, if she shows her face again, God knows how angry he could be.

He just can't accept it.

A girl?

Beaten him?

Feh.

It just made him more determined to improve his skills. His dad raised him to be the greatest martial artist.

He silently walked on the damped grass leading to the dojo, a frown decored his face. He stopped suddenly, "Oh yeah a bottle of water." He turned around to head back inside the household.

"Wait!"

He turned around to see the girl he's been dying not to see again lying motionless on the steps of the dojo.

Who is she?

To Be Continued...


	7. Heartache

**As requested, here's an update! I'm so shookt right now, many of, uhh, readers? Yeah, are flooding me with PMs, thry want me to spoil the story privately.**

 ** SerenaEbe: I'm going too fast? Was that good or bad? I'm sorry if I'm hurting you too much, I'm busy with studies, 2nd semester is coming. Oh! And some of your predictions are correct! Does my story is that predictable? I mean, not all of your guess is right, only some. And, the reason this is kind of fast is that I'm only posting the important bits, lessen the fluffs and more on the story. Sorry again, I still love you.**

 **Jdcocogirl : Welcome to my entertainment room! How's it so far? I always saw your reviews on some fictions I read and you're actually good on critisizing stories! No kidding! I'm not buttering you up. One of my dreams is that you're able to review on one of my fics in the future! My wish was just granted! Thanks.**

* * *

The girl layed still, unresponding, and his heart began to thunder in his chest. He took five steps towards her, walking back where he paused on his tracks before.

"Yo... uhm. You in there?"

No respond.

He crouched slowly before sitting comfortably on the grass, the night breeze ruffling his hair and biting in his bare arms. His red sleeveless chinese shirt clutched fittedly on his upper body as he leaned forward on the girl. Now he was facing the girl again, his anger he was building before vaporized, for an unknown reason.

"Hello?"

He shivered silently, cursing at the chilling blew of wind that darted in his direction. He stared down the girl who was wearing a... hmm, a spaghetti strapped dress in the middle of the night with the wind blowing bipolarly that was able to make him shiver! She must be cold too!

"Oh my God where do you keep popping out?!" He grumbled, "Why are you following me?!" He took the unconcious girl in his arms, "Woah..." He muttered, surprised to found her extremely cold, like a dead body.

He froze.

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

"Don't tell me don't tell me don't tell me!" He jumped from his seat, carrying the girl in a bridal style before rushing inside the dojo.

"Uhh..." He muttered nervously, almost putting his whole finger he was currently chewing in deep thought.

He jumped again as a thought passed in his mind. Quickly removing his shirt, he threw it around her limped shoulders who was leaning on the wood walls of the Tendo dojo. "Oh please wake up." He begged for a hundredth time since he saw her. He took her body again in his arms, Rubbing his hands together before placing them beside on both of her pale cheeks.

He watched in relief as her face gained her lively color. "Oww," He winced, he looked down on his chest where he felt burning through his tank, his eyes widened.

The pendant resting on her chest was now leaning against his chest, glowing brightly with a strange dull light inside the crystal with a touch of blue in the light. He felt himself drawn to the crystal.

Wait, this is strangely familiar.

He stared, trying to dig inside his mind where he possibly saw this necklace before. He moved a careful hand, dragging the pendant back on the safe place near her neck.

His back straightened, a strange yet familiar he was receiving since last week run up and down in his spine again. He stared with wide eyes as he felt her once cold skin against his warm once warmed up.

She gasped, finally awake, her eyes popped open that end up facing his electrifying blue pools she was familiar with.

They both stared at each other for a minute, both getting lost in each other's presence. A familiarity crashing inside them like facing a tall dam in the middle of a river, with the dam releasing the excess water than drown them in and swallowed them completely.

"Ahem." She coughed forcefully.

It took him three seconds to regain his composure before taking his eyes away from the girl, crawling back to give her private space.

"Perv."

"Tomboy."

She glared, "Your arrogant demeanor makes me intensely sick."

"Shush, violent stalker." He returned her death glare.

"Like I ever wanted to, you're too weak for me."

"Whaddya say?!"

"Are you asking me to prove it?"

"Bring it on!"

Ranma and Akane stood up, leaning closely to each other's face as they he towered over her.

"You're small and weak. I don't mind informing you I'm the best." He warned dangerously. Akane choked back a giggle, giving a funny look towards his glowering state, "You expect me to believe that after I punted you last week? I'm letting you know one thing mister, 'the best' just entered the ring."

Ranma smirked, "We'll see."

Akane let a loose stance, "Come on me." She said, "I don't want to hear you crying for me getting the upper hand, I'll just give the place on you." She taunted successfully, watching his iris became narrower in inhuman fashion.

He can't let her beat him again. Look at her, with a loose stance he's always doing in a fight, he can knock her out fast, only experts can do that stance. With her giving him the upper hand, its anything goes after all, anything just to win.

He charged.

Akane smirked.

He stared at the blank space, feet planted firmly on the ground. He felt two soft touch on his head, he moved his eyes upward to see her actually performing an acrobat show as she swung her body in the air, landing without a sound on his the floor behind him.

Too shock to see her agility, he had no chance to response. He felt nothing as he fell on the floor numbly.

Akane hovered over him, she kept him firmly on the floor with her ohh, so strong, little hands as she leaned closer to his face.

"I." She smiled innocently, "Won."

He smirked back. "Nope. Sorry." He grabbed her waist, bringing her on her back as he hovered over, his arms trapping hers beside her body. She just smiled, "You forgot something." She kicked him on his gut, hard.

Ranma's eyes bulged out of it's socket as tears of agony welled up. He watched as she dusted herself. "Be thankful I'm wearing a dress today, this dress makes it harder to move."

"What are you doing in there, Ranma?"

Both heads shot up towards the door, where her sister and his fianceé was standing staring curiously at him.

Ranma looked back at Akane. "Don't! She can't see me." Akane hissed.

"Uhh..." He chuckled nervously, "Can't sleep, I decided to meditate." Nabiki's eyebrows went higher. "Meditate? Why are you lying on the ground clutching your stom-"

"I saw it on my dad's scroll!" He interrupted quickly.

Nabiki just nodded her head slightly. "O-kay...? I'm going upstairs now, you sure you're okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I am." Ranma said dismissively.

Nabiki smiled sweetly, "Good night! Sweet dreams..." She whispered the last one.

Ranma blushed, she's pretty cute.

Akane rolled her eyes, 'I can't remember her acting like this when I'm still alive.'

"You done now flirting with her?"

Ranma glared, "What is it to you?" Akane opened her mouth for a response. "Uhh..."

Ranma stood up, "Mind explaining why she can't see you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't mind at all."

"What?" She barked.

"What?" He echoed, "I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"The explanation!"

"Oh, sorry! You only asked me if I mind, I just answered your question."

"Yes yes... just go on with the story."

Akane frowned, "Two things I'm gonna say that might enlighten you, first is, I'm your guardian angel, wait, let me finish first, will you? Second is, I don't know why only you can see me. Okay?" She paused. "And I'm violating too much rules." She added in an afterthought.

Ranma opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, "So that means you'll be around more often, eh?" She nodded. Ranma turned an awkward gaze at her direction, he scratched his cheek boyishly, "Well, uhm. Thanks. And sorry if I judged you."

Akane raised an eyebrow in mild curiosity, "What did I do to deserve your gratitude?" She asked mockingly that almost make him scowled. "Well, ya know, that, uhh..." He stuttered, "Because you're going to protect me? In this unfair life?" He said uncertainly.

Akane smiled, "Accepted. But let me tell you, if the Grim reaper decided you to die in a specific time, for example, right now, I can do nothing but to let them take you." She teased as she stuck her tongue out. Ranma just stared at her lips...

There's no way telling him that she's not actually his guardian. But if he found out she's his personal cupid, Cologne can kill her in embarassment. She swear. She's serious, so don't laugh.

(A/N: Stop laughing! She's serious!)

Meanwhile, Ranma can't really totally believe this nugget of info. A girl guarding him? No way, he can protect himself with his skills.

'Be thankful Kuno is your guardian angel, he told me he wants his obligation to be great and undefeatable so he gave you those skills to protect yourself. He is dense in his own way. He didn't want to handle a weakling.' Akane mentally rolled her eyes.

"Ano... I think I need time to believe this. Night."

He rushed outside the dojo leaving her in the dojo alone.

"Oww." She cried, she fell on her knees, a lone tear crawling on her cheek as she desperately tried to crawl outside.

"Help..."

oOo

Ranma stood outside. This is unbelievable. He decided to take a few choices of consulting a psychiatrist in the future or not.

"Help..." He heard her muffled plead on the other side of the door.

Ranma burst inside in total alarm, seeing her laying on the floor crying. "What happened, Ms. Violent Guardian?" He asked, despite his attempt to insult her, a concern, worried, and genuine voice as he knelt beside her.

"Help... I'm not joking, you jerk." A silent cry escape her lips as she closed her eyes tightly. "My heart aches."

The feeling of someone pricking and crushing and squeezing in her heart almost want her to die.

"You are an angel, you can handle that." He whispered worriedly, deciding to change the sentence to lighten the mood.

Akane gasped as a fresh batch of torture pricked her heart, "I can't... breathe." She sat up, hand desperately seeking him in support.

As soon as her hands touched him, the pain subsided and vaporized. She brought her arms back, "I-I guess that means I should be near to you." She gathered herself up, "Could you do me a little favor?" She asked.

Ranma stood up, "Sure."

"Can you walk away from me so I can measure how far should I be near to you." Ranma nodded in understanding, taking a small step after step away from her slowly.

"Oww, come a foot to me." She said. Ranma nodded before taking a small step towards her weakening state.

Akane brought a measure tape out of nowhere, Ranma stared in horror as the measure tape flew out of her hands and rolling on the floor towards him in its full length. "20 feet." He muttered, looking down on his feet.

Akane sighed, "Alright, you can sleep now. I'll just stay outside your room."

"Outside?"

"Why? Want me to join you in your room?"

"I don't mind at all, but don't you dare do something funny."

"The pervert talks..."

"What are you waiting for? I'm sleepy."

"Yeah," Ranma said in agreement, "But, why are you speaking in english?" He asked in japanese.

"I am more comfortable using it. But I can understand you too, don't worry."

Ranma smiled in relief.

"Oh, before I forgot, what's your name?"

Akane opened her mouth in an instant reaction, "I'm Akane."

His eyes widened, before it turned downcast.

"Why?" She asked worriedly.

"That's the name of Nabiki's little sister... I desperately wanted to meet her, see if she would make a better fianceé than Nabiki."

A blush crept on her cheeks, "I'm sure she does wants to meet you, too." If only I'm a human...

"Do you have any more questions? I'm sleepy." She protested.

oOo

Ranma led the way to his room. He didn't see her stopping outside the door as Ranma entered.

"Good-" Ranma frowned as he looked up from his futon, seeing no one standing around. "Night..." He added in a whisper. He doesn't know why he's happy, nor why did he was even bothering to say good night to her. It feels strange. This new feeling.

He didn't saw a blur of white as Akane bursted in his room.

He sighed, "It's been along day, it'll be good to have good rest." He turned to his side to see HER kneeling beside him.

He almost speak when he suddenly remembered there are other occupants in this room.

She put her index finger on her lips as she indicated him to be silent. "Mind if I stay for a night?"

He shook his head.

"The pain goes back, I need to get closer to you, at least ten feet."

Ranma smiled as he nodded his head in understanding.

"You don't really mind if I-"

"I don't mind, I already told you that befo-"

"Ranma...? Who are you talking with...?" His mom asked in her sleep.

Akane smiled.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: I'm back! Here's one of my crazy ideas, hope ya'll like it.**

 **AU! Most of the common excuse we use is is that 'Study First before Love' when we're dumping someone's feelings because they didn't quite reach our requirements for a soulmate. But what if this passionate man is very determined and willing to wait for years? Only to found out she already has a special someone to love? Could he still change her captured heart? Ranma was a farmer and Akane was a daughter of the owner of the lands Ranma was working. Rated T? Not quite sure. Romance, Slice of Life.**

 **Don't worry, for those who liked the idea of 'Retreat', it will be posted in the future, no need to be sad. Right?**


	8. Companions and Rivals

**A/N: Change of schedules! I'll be updating stories every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays! Wanna know why? I JUST SURVIVED THE SECOND SEMESTER!!! And, I'm gonna use the weekends yo write two to threee chapters!** ** SerenaEbe: Uhh, I can't think of any ways to tell you the truth that won't hurt you so much. You have to try to repress your anger because Nabiki will be really in love in him for a reason, and the reason is on below. I love you girl. 3** ** Jdcocogirl: Yay! Thanks! I hope you're not thinking that I am plagiarism. I just got the idea on... uhh, the prize. I know you already read that story of Ranma. Love ya!** **Now. On with the story!**

Akane sweated. She never, ever wanted to be touched by someone. Especially being touched by the jerk.

'I should have kept myself awake.' She thought bitterly.

She started to fall asleep beside him three o' clock in the evening. And she learned a lesson today: Ranma is wild when sleeping.

He started doing turns and stirred oftenly. She ended up being trapped in his arms with her own beside her helplessly.

"Tendo Akane... Akane...?" She heard him spoke in his sleep.

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

Ranma woke up pleasantly, today is going to be a pleasant day, he could feel it.

He yawned sleepily, stretching his arms as he drove the last of sleepiness away.

He didn't really wanted to wake yet, he closed his eyes willing the sleep to take him again. When did a pillow became warm?

Wait, that's wrong.

He peered in one eye, both of his eyes widened wide awake as he stared at a pair of brown eyes.

Alert!

He scrambled to a sitting position, pointing at her as if he forgotten who she was.

"Wait. You hug me first." She stated calmly on his futon, bringing herself up to sit. "It's disgusting. I have no intention of being hugged by you." Akane added, dusting her arms for emphasization.

"Why didn't you pulled away?" He asked suspiciouly.

"You got me trapped."

Ranma smirked, "Does that mean I'm stronger than you?" He wiggled his eyebrows cutely.

Akane smiled back, deciding to join the game. "Maybe. You're stronger, yes. But I'm more skilled than you, it explains how I defeated you yesterday."

"I don't los-"

"What's with the early ruckus my boy?!" Genma growled.

"Nothin'" He mumbled.

Genma grunted before burrying his head deeper on his pillow.

Akane shrugged, "I'm going outside, wanna come?"

Ranma nodded.

oOo

"You're unusually early my son." Nodoka said curiously as Ranma peered inside the kitchen.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning, breakfast's about to start, kindly wake your dad and fianceé up-"

"Nodoka chan, let's not finalize the engagements first, should we? I think your son wants to meet Akane before he decided to choose."

"Okay, so wake Nabiki up, Ranma." Nodoka grumped.

"Sure... mom...?" He said uncertainly.

oOo

"Nabiki? Breakfast is almost done."

"Okay!" Akane found the tone in her sister's voice very disturbingly sweet. She watched as the door on her sister's room opened, a blooming Nabiki in... short shorts, you get what I mean? And a red hoodie. 'Want to partner Ranma's attire eh? Nabiki?' Akane thought bitterly.

"You're going to school wearing that... shorts?!" Ranma said in a loud voice.

Nabiki smiled sweetly at him, "Why? You jealous?"

Ranma choked as he blushed slightly, "I mean, teenage guys would see you in that shorts and would think bad thoughts." He tried to sound carelessly, but he failed. He coughed, "Anyways, I mean, who would like to see the 'ice queen' or the 'money grubbing thief' in shorts? I suggest you should go to a derma or like that to loose some fats on your thick thighs using the money you're getting from your victims." Okay, here he go again, shoving his whole leg in his mouth. He knows what he was doing, and what consequences he would face.

"You're digging your own grave, mister." Akane muttered in slight horror as she stared at her sister who turned smug.

"You'll regret saying that, Ranma." Nabiki said slowly before she shoved Ranma out of the way.

"Wait Nabiki! I didn't mean to-"

"To what? To insult me? Gah!" Nabiki's muffled voice said sarcastically.

"I was about to tell you the same thing, you'll regret it jerk." Akane grumbled, that received a hot glare from Ranma.

"Hello my friend!"

Akane bolted up, gaze finding the source of the voice. "Y-you heard something?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing. Why?" Ranma asked curiously.

"I knew it Nabiki also had one." Why didn't she realised it when Nabiki's acting strange? "You go downstairs Ranma, I'll follow you later." She ran.

"Wha-? Hey! I'll join you!"

"No! I'm violating too much rules here! Especially if you decided to join me! Think of it as a favor and leave!"

"O...kay?"

oOo

Akane turned around the corner, eyes catching a glimpse of an arm swinging up and down as if waving.

"Stop!" Akane pleaded.

The arm disappeared, before a head poked on the corner. "Hi." The man greeted.

"Y-you..." She panted dangerously, "You're Nabiki's, right?" Withouts waiting for an answer, she grabbed his arm and stared at the tattoo on the right upper arm. The tattoo same as hers. "03, love." She muttered, reading the aquamarine tattoo with 03 bigger in font size and love on a small size below the number.

"Yep, I do."

"When...?"

"I died 14 years old, strange, isn't? I died because of a fight in my tribe. Amazons do have such a misfortune if depends on the lives of their men." The green eyed man talked to himself.

"You're an-"

"Yeah, like Shampoo, my childhood's best friend." He smiled brightly at her, "I guess you're my companion to this whole mission, eh?" He chuckled a bit. Then his expression turned serious, "Did I just saw you talking to-"

"Shush! It's a different case, they allowed me to talk to him, for now. Because they don't know why only him can see me." She explained. The long haired man nodded in understanding. "Okay, lemme ask you one thing, why are you using your magic to change Nabiki's attitude?" She asked.

The man shrugged, "I thought you can use a little magic to make her fall in love with hi-"

"That's not it! It's too fast, you know?" She bit her lip, "I mean, let them get together, have a little arguement, like that? Before making them fall?" She choked.

"That means you're seperating them-"

"Ugh! You don't totally understand, I'll explain it to you later, what's your name?"

"Mu Tzu, you can call me mousse." Mousse said. Akane smiled, "I'm Akane."

oOo

'Where is she?' Ranma thought worriedly, 'Is she having heartaches again?' Ranma gripped his chopsticks tighter.

He heard her laughing upstairs.

Ranma smiled brightly, 'She's safe'. He sighed in relief.

"Ranma kun, are you okay?" Kasumi asked worriedly. Ranma continued to smile and nodded his answer.

Akane finally entered the dining room who was gone unnoticed except him, still laughing. 'I wonder why?' He thought curiously. Akane smiled at him before taking a seat beside him. "Nabiki left already?" She asked. Ranma nodded.

"What are you thinking, Ranma? You keep nodding or shrugging the whole time?" Ranma blushed, "Nuthin'" He muttered.

"Mousse! Nabiki left already! Aren't you going to follow her?"

'Who is she talking with? Mousse?' Ranma thought. He can't ask her right now, with his family around, they might think he's crazy. Instead he glared his question.

"Why are glaring at me, my boy?" Genma asked.

Ranma shook his head.

Akane giggled, "Oh, he's Mousse, Nabiki's guardian." She said.

Ranma couldn't help but to ask, "You're awfully close, aren't ya?" He grunted.

"Of course, she's my wife. What's gotten to you boy? You're strange today." Genma asked worriedly.

He bowed his head while stealing a glance at Akane who remained silent. "I'm hungry." She muttered.

Ranma looked up at his plate, there are still toasts on the plate. He grabbed one quickly and brought it under the table. He forcefully lend it to Akane. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Thanks for the food, I'm going to be late." He stood up, geabbing two more toast as he headed outside.

Akane trailed behind him, munching on the toast he gave earlier. "Take it." Ranma said in a flat tone, why was he angry by the way? She grabbed the toasts in his hands, muttering thanks as she eat silently beside him.

"So, who is he?"

"He who?"

"Mousse."

"I told you he's Nabiki's guardian." Akane sagged her shoulders, 'Mousse wants to end this mission as soon as possible, so he's controlling Nabiki's traits to be seductive to capture Ranma.' She rolled her eyes, 'I'm not able to ask why he wanted to end it too early. Even with his stupid excuses, I know there's something behind it why he wanted to in the first place.'

"You're awfully close."

"Why Ranma?" Akane asked, "You can't tell me who to be close with or who to avoid. I have my own life." Ranma gritted his teeth but said nothing. He jumped to the nearest fence without giving a word.

"Ranma sweetums!"

Akane's head snapped up, "Oh. What. The. Hell?" It's so unusual for her to curse. Maybe staying in the mortal world does affect someone awfully.

A horde of women was standing in the front gates of Furinkan High. "Ranchan, I got your back." A woman with an unusually large spatula suddenly appeared between them, Ranma sighed, "Why don't they just give up?" He jumped beside Akane.

She watch in pure amazement as the woman knocked all the women. "Mind to explain that?" Akane muttered.

Ranma smirked, "Oh, women asking for dates." Nope, it's not according to the plan, who the hell made this? Akane thought. He walked ahead, leaving Akane standing in the gate. "What now?" She grumbled. She watched as Ranma walked towards a buxom red haired woman with eyes so blue and dark in a school uniform. Akane shrugged, deciding to eavesdrop to know what's going on.

"... please Ranko?" She heard Ranma finished his sentence. She doesn't know what Ranma is asking but the girl named Ranko turned smug. "No." She barked.

The woman with the spatula came in the scene, "Oh come on, Ranchan, you're so pathetic. How many times do I have to tell you my best friend doesn't want you?" Ranma gave the woman a glare. "Ukyo, I'm asking Ranko, not you." Ranma muttered.

Ranko shook her head, "I wish I can go out with you tonight, but I heard rumors you're already engaged."

"WHAT?!"

"What the heck Ranchan?!"

"You two timer hog." A new comer muttered from behind. All heads turned to his direction, a man wearing a yellow and black bandanna with a little pointy fang poking into his lips.

"Ranma..." Akane whispered.

"HOHOHOHO..." She heard a soft, maniacal laugh.

Her head turned towards the tree. "I'll be back Ranma, just wait here." Akane muttered before racing to the tree.

"Wha-? Wait up!"

"Don't come!"

"What are you saying Ranchan?"

Akane rushed, seeing a woman walking, scratch that, SNEAKING as she readied herself for a roofhop. Akane followed the woman, "Wait!" She cried. The woman stopped, she finally looked back, her long black ponytailed hair swinging back and fort as she turned around. "What is it?" The woman demanded in an imperial voice that makes Akane feel insulted.

Akane stopped just in front of the woman, she grabbed her right arm clad in her leotard, she brought her hands up before tearing the whole sleeve.

The woman screamed, "How dare you do that to my leotard, you commoner? How can you see me? Don't you know how much I bought this-" Akane slapped her cheek not so hard but enough to make the tall, slender woman to stop ranting. "I don't care about your leotard woman, and stop whining like a little brat. I'm in a bad mood today so give your best to answer my questions that can satisfy me or else." Akane displayed her fist, "Got it? I'm a guardian." Akane said, her hand gripping the woman's arm loosened as she twisted it slowly.

"06, Discord." She glared at the woman, "Explain now or else."

"Okay okay geez, I understand yo're the love guardian of Ranma here, so if you are working for Lady Love and was working hard to complete her demands, of course I too am working hard for Lady Discord." The woman replied, Akane raised an eyebrow, "Lady Discord? Isn't she the cause of trouble and-"

"Right, right." The woman said dismissively, does this girl even know how to respect someone? "If Discord causes trouble, there are many kinds of troubles, troubles in health, family, life, friendship, money, and love." Akane nodded in understanding, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kodachi."

"That means you're our enemy in this mission eh? Both Mousse and I should work to bring them together and you are supposed to break them apart?" Kodachi nodded. "And you caused that... that horde of women?!" Kodachi nodded again, "You're crazy."

Kodachi smiled, "I am! HOHOHOHOHO!" Akane cringed, it's very obvious. Duh. "So you'll be around until you broke them appart?" Kodachi nodded.

"Mind you, if the guardians of love loses against our orders, there are punishments waiting for you." Kodachi smirked deviously. Akane rolled her eyes, "Do you think I don't know that?" Kodachi shrugged.

After a moment of silence, Kodachi smiled at her as she tapped the smaller girl's shoulder, "Sorry sweetums, it's just our work."

oOo

Ranma glanced worriedly at Akane who was talking with someone he cannot see. 'What's taking her so long?' Ranma thought.

"Ranchan! You coming?" Ukyo asked. Ranma shooked his head, "You go first, I'll follow you guys later, I'm uhh... gonna do something first."

Ukyo nodded curiously. "Sure... sugar." She muttered.

"Yeah, I think he would as well hog those women in the lingery shop and needs to skip his class to do that." Ryoga mumbled.

Ranma glared, "You know, pig breath, you should not mumble when I'm around, I can understand every word you're saying." Ranma said heatedly. "Bye guys." He ran towards the tree where Akane is standing.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ryoga rubbed gently at his offended head. Ukyo glared, rubbing her fist she used on smacking Ryoga's head "You know, Ranchan is in bad mood today, you don't know anything about him."

"S-sorry!... Ukyo..." Ryoga stared at her retreating form. "Argh! I hate my stupid life! Why does she always cared for the jerk, when I'm here? If Ukyo could see me as Ranma... No! She said Ranma's like a brother to her! I should believe her... for a change." He kicked a stone on his feet before he rushed to follow Ukyo.

oOo

"Say, Ranma? How about we spar later when you got home?" Akane asked from below, looking up above the fence where he was walking to wait for his answer.

"That sounds great, we never had any time before to finish the match because Nabiki-"

Akane's brow furrowed.

"Came in..." He stared down at her and saw tthe frown forming on her face, "Why, Akane? Something's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't mind me, I just remembered something. Oh, and stop talking to me, people are watching you." Akane reminded.

Ranma blushed, "Right." He coughed as he composed himself, walking casually as he avoided the strange feeling he always feel everytime he felt Akane's eyes on him. (Does... that made any sense?)

oOo

"KIYAII!"

Akane's battle cry sent a tingling fear as he dodged one of her follow-up punches. 'She's good.' He thought in horror. 'No way Imma let someone beat me.' He set his face face in a full level of game mode, crooked smirk ghosting in his lips as he brought his knee up.

His smile somehow set her offguard for a milisecond but she regained her composure just fast enough to dodge his roundhouse kick.

"You're no fun!" Akane taunted, balancing herself on top of his stretched leg in the air.

Ranma smirked, twisting his steetched leg as Akane lost her balance in mid air and a kick connected on her right shoulder sending her lying on her back.

Ranma locked her down, same goes as before, with his hands securing her arms both on her sides, with his left leg securing that her legs wouldn't lash out again like before.

"Ranma kun~! I-ohh. What happened to you?" Nabiki asked, head poking behind the door.

Ranma screeched. Oh, how the airborne of his panic and nervousness sent his mind out of his own control and do the first thing came in his mind that will surely, certainly would leave Nabiki without curiosity and suspicions.

He did push ups.

With Akane lying helplessly on the wooden floor.

"I'm doing push ups!" He laughed nervously as he went down, finally noticing Akane still below him.

Akane screeched as her whole face flamed, sending his chinese shirt in shame.

"OhpleaseAkanegthinkofitasafavorforme, you're my guardian angel right? Save me!" He hissed as his face lowered towards her without any making contact before leaning back as he continued to perform push ups.

Akane choked back a gasp, "Pervert!" She screamed.

"What is it Ranma? I couldn't quite here you. I hink I heard you saying something that sounded like angels. " Nabiki muttered.

He gasped, "Oh, nothing, Nabiki, you looked like an angel when you always smile." He smiled so sweetly together with his sets of sickening laughter.

Akane could feel anger errupting in herself, "Womanizer! Don't you dare trick my sis- I mean, that girl! Get offa me!" One of her legs came free, making her able to ground his knee against his gut again.

"Oof!" Ranma gawked, his body flying above her head. Fortunately, he used his momentum to regain his balance and tumble his way with two fingers before flipping on a standing position. He dusted himself, glaring at Akane who gave her best efforts not to look at him as she sat up. Blush crept in his face as he noticed he was staring at her for a minute.

"Oh, Ranma..." Nabiki whispered.

Meanwhile, Akane's attention was caught by Mousse leaning at the doorframe, a sorry look plastered in his face as he stared helplessly at her.

Ranma 'eep'ed, remembering what he had said before. Nabiki strolled towards him, a towel in her hand as she mopped his sweat off his brows. "Do you mean it?" Nabiki asked bashfully with a soft blush adoring her face.

Akane stomped towards Mousse, "Oh, puh-leeze, Mousse, you're so horrible! It's not her anymore! I can't remember her acting like that!" She merely hissed, pointing at Nabiki who's currently wiping Ranma's sweat off his face.

"How'd you know?" Mousse asked in a challenging tone.

Akane leaned as she whispered in his ear, "She's my sister, I'm gonna tell you the whole story later."

"Ah, you jealous on your own sis-"

"NO!"

"No need to snap. It's just my opinion, no need to take it seriously." Mousse muttered sheepishly.

"You know the essence of love, quarrels can strengthen their relationship because in the future they'll learn to trust each other when problems rush in. Fast relationships didn't work, foundations would be weak and 'DISCORD'-" She emphasized as she darted a glare at Kodachi sitting in a corner, blushing furiously on what she has just seen. Akane rolled her eyes for what seem like a hundredth time this day. "Can ruin their bonds faster, get it? Mr. Mousse?" She added, watching in satisfaction as Mousse nodded.

"Good." She snapped her fingers, using her 'slip-tongue' magic on Ranma.

"Nope, I mean, you looked like those fallen angels with horrible faces because they were banned from the heavens and decided to went here and spread greediness and chaos just like you and what you're hobby to make bets with that predatory smile of yours when you smell money around and vacuum everything from our pockets." Nope, Ranma has no idea what he was talking about, nor why did he was thinking of it in the first place.

Akane gasped, "He's supposed to tell what first came to his mind! It should be his excuse! Only excuse! I know the thing that came in his mind, his excuse, I know it! Why does it changed? There's no insults or mean words in that thing! Ranma's not that... unless someone is controlling his-" She paused, a death, heated glare that promise pain lit in her eyes.

"KODACHI! HOW DARE YOU CONTROLL RANMA'S TONGUE? COME HERE CRAZY B*TCH!" Akane screamed. Really, Akane as an angel was adopting bad traits from bad influences we called mortals. With her slip tongue magic combined with kodachi's mind control, anything can go wrong."Calm down, Akane!" Mousse begged.

Good thing she used the spell of deafness on Ranma before she talked to Mousse, or else his eardrums would be bloody and unresponding right now, worse is that he would be able to hear her words. And learn the truth about her relationship with her sister and she being his personal cupid.

Kodachi smiled innocently from her seat on the floor at the far corner of the room, "Yes dear?"

Oh, she had a lot of confessions to do when she comes back to the heavens, this world is making her bad and miserable.

* * * *

To Be Continued...

* * * *

A/N: How's it so far? You likin' it? Review now! I love kudos...


	9. Drawn To You

**A/N: Hello!** **I've read your reviews. I love you all!**

 ** SerenaEbe: No, it's not yet Christmas. I have many mote surprises to show! By the way, are you using app? You're very updated with my stories. And I luv it.**

 ** Jdcocogirl: Don't worry gurl, that time will come when Ranma would eavesdrop on some occassions, 'kay?**

 ** Guest: Yep, Akane's world will revolve on Ranma. For now.** **I need time! Wait for the next chapters before you burn me, kay?**

"Oof... Akane...?" Ranma moaned from the floor, Nabiki had left awhile ago, after she had knocked him out with roundhouse punch he didn't know she possessed, she was crying.

He looked up, she's nowhere insight.

Postponed Love

A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher

Gathering himself up, not bothering to remember the pain pricking inside his ribcage, he scanned the room, searching for her presence.

She's... gone.

"Akane?" He called reluctantly.

He guessed she's okay now, he remembered her saying he's not supposed it's a good thing she came back to her old self.

She's invisible again, like she was supposed to.

"Hey... Akane?"

He MUST be happy, for her. It's the right thing that should happen, it's not that he was supposed to see her... right? She's a spirit, not a human...

"Akane...?"

Not a human... that means she's lonely, cannot be loved. Everybody would not accept it. He could not love her, he should not.

"Akane." He felt his eyes watered.

oOo

Akane was torn between deciding to choke or not to choke the woman grinning at her. Kodachi kept taunting her, "No, I didn't controlled him, I think Ranma really just hates her." Kodachi mumbled sympathetically.

"Akane." She heard his voice called.

"Ranma? Ranma!" She watched him leave the dojo.

"No... wait! W-wait..." She gasped, instantly falling in her knees on the cold, lifeless floor who was stinging her bare knees unsympathetically.

"Akane!" Mousse cried from behind. His voice is muffled, ears already ringing and her vision doubling. She clasped her chest clad with her dress, hands grabbing a handful of her fabric as she brought her free one down and supported herself. "Help..." She begged weakly.

She felt someone grabbed her waist and the back of her neck, her dizzyness mixed with the feeling of being lifted makes her wants to throw up, she saw a flash of black and white and shouts as everything went pitch black.

oOo

"You know why I called you here sweeties." Kimiko glanced around the room, checking if there are some eavesdroppers lingering around. Deciding that there's no one, she continued her speech.

"Kasumi, I noticed your reluctancy when the Saotomes set footsteps in our house. Why?"

Kasumi, who was now knowing where this conversation heading, shook her head. "It's not about the Saotomes being here, but... Why are you lying to them about Akane? I mean, it's not that they are related or something, but what's with the grand excuse and the objection of Nabiki and Ranma's engagement?" Kasumi finally spoke, feeling relieved to brought out the topic without her finding way to bring it out with them.

"Just wait Kasumi, I'm heading there. Soun, I warn you," Kimiko glared at her husband, Soun sweated under his wife's gaze, "Don't you agree with Saotome kun about the engagement between Nabiki and Ranma's, they are not supposed to be with each other."

Kasumi gasped, "You're not saying what I'm thinking...? Do you, mother?" Kasumi gulped audibly, apron crumpled in her hands as she stared in fear at her mother.

Kimiko sighed before shaking her head, "Based on my observations, I think what you're thinking is my opinion, I'm afraid she's-"

"Nodoka chan? Where are you?" Nodoka's muffled voice echoed from the first floor.

Kimiko gave them a one last glance, "All I can say is that Nabiki and Ranma is not supposed to get together? Got it?" Kimiko paused, "I mean, not now... let's wait until Akane-"

"Nodoka? You upstairs?"

Kimiko nodded in dismissal before rushing out towards Nodoka.

oOo

"Kodachi!" Mousse hissed, Akane still in his arms, "Get in here!"

Kodachi hurried and rushed towards the two, "What happened sweetums?" Kodachi asked worriedly, staring at the once errupting girl who was pale as cotton right now. Mousse walked hurriedly out of the dojo, sprinting towards the main house as he spoke, "She used the deafening and blinding spell on Ranma, he's not able to see her right now, I think she's about to break the spell when Ranma sprinted out, thinking she's gone or missing. I don't know what the whole story is and it's pretty confusing and complicated."

Kodachi nodded, finally, everything dawned at her as she readied her spell. "You want me to break it?" She asked.

Mousse nodded, "Yeah, only Ranma could see her though, I don't know why. But she needs to take hold of him." He paused, "I know what you're thinking, how come only Ranma can see her."

Kodachi almost smiled, "How strange..." There was a flash of light and Akane was able to be seen again, only by him, of course.

oOo

Ranma entered his room, a part of him felt hollow, empty, incomplete. He landed on his futon with a snort. Trying to coax himself to sleep and wake up like everything was fine, but there's no progress he was making, he's just keeping himself wide awake.

'Everything will be fine, she'll be fine...'

Suddenly, his train of bitter thoughts were interrupted with a slight wooshing sound from the door. His eyes cracked open, staring wide eyed at her floating, came flying towards his direction.

She...

She's back!

Ranma wished he was not dreaming. That the gods was not taking her away from him, not now. He jumped to his feet and rushed to meet her.

His eyes scanned her body curled and suspended, as if someone's carrying her. He let it slide for now as he noticed her pale and disheveled form, 'Oh shit.' Every possible thoughts that he can thought about her happened in a flash second as he gathered her in his arms, all those thoughts and anxiety and concern and doubts and curiousness dissolves the time their skin touched.

"Akane? I'm here..." Whispered Ranma, rocking her body back and forth while he slowly bend his knees to sit on the floor. He watched in relief as Akane fluttered her eyes open, a shock expression lit in her eyes but it soon gone as her eyed caught his face, a small smile quirked both the end of her lips. "Hi Ranma, I'm Sorry." She whispered weakly.

You don't have any idea how happy he was when he heard her say his name. The quick sand of loneliness and depression swallowing him earlier seemed to throw him out to the ground. Ranma smiled brightly, bringing her body close to him tenderly, afraid that she will be gone if he let go of her.

"You scared me Akane..."

Happy, and contented, is what you can explain to Ranma's state. But a good observer can see deep in his eyes the need of to be loved and desperation, that even him could not see in himself.

Akane cautiously slipped her arms around him, the smile never leaving her lips. Her eyes fell to the white robed man standing from the door, a smile of mixed emptiness and joy that blended quite fairly adorning his face.

"Thanks, Mousse..."

Ranma's eyes lit with jealousy as his grip tightened.

oOo

"Ouch, Ranma, wait... sure you... oww, miss me huh?" Akane struggled to free herself from his grip. She shoved him away, "What's wrong with you?" She squeaked out nervously.

Ranma stared at her with a frown before he shooked the fogness in his mind, "N-nothing, I'll just take a back, kay?" He left the room without another word.

"You forgot these." Akane said kindly, still a bit reluctant with the affection and possession he showed before. She handed the bundle of fresh garments to him.

Ranma took it and entered the chanber, slamming the door loudly shut. Akane stared at the door and sighed "I don't know what to think Mousse." She muttered forlornly, falling hardly on her butt as she leaned on the wall. Mousse smiled as he followed suit, "You know, that's the thing I'm always saying when I first reached this soil." He stared distantly on the door of Nabiki from the end of the hallway, "Yeah... my feelings are like trapped in a roller coaster ride and was looping around endlessly and mercilessly, it's a torture, though." Mousse smiled, a glint of disappointment flickered in his eyes.

Akane smiled sadly, "I like your eyes, it's very clear and honest... you liked my sister... don'cha?" She stated more than asked.

Mousse blushed while making gawking sounds. She giggled girlishly when Mousse nodded in embarassment, "Ahem, anyway, my eyes are clear, you say? When I'm a human I can only large pixels of colors even with glasses, it's hard not to see things very detailed, I begin to mix everything up that's why I always bump to something," Mousse chuckled nervously, "And someone, and after I became an avatar of Lady Love my eyes gotten clear. Who am I to complain? Life's good with good eyesight," Mousse paused, "And less painful." He added in an afterthought.

Akane frowned a bit, following Mousse's trail of sight as her gaze landed on Nabiki's door. "But life is sad without love life, I know you you wanted her and I think, if I'm still alive, I'll give you my bless to have her, you're a great person." Akane wrung her hands as her gaze traveled down on her feet.

Mousse shook his head while smiling, "You know, that's the reason I wanted to end this mission early." Akane looked up at him in surprise, "It is? I thought you like her? Why you're giving her up?" Akane asked.

Mousse stared back at her, "I thought you'll knew it already. I mean, we as avatars are supposed to make someone's love lives complete. And in this mission, it's hard to complete that mission if you already fell wih the person you're currently destined grant a successful lovelife. It's hard to watch the person you love to love someone else because of you, they fell in love with your own will. So... knowing like, I mean, in our situation, you're supposed to be with Ranma and I to Nabiki, knowing we are supposed to fell in love with them in the first place leaves us being desperate to seek more of them to know what kind of person that is destined supposed to be yours. And some cases we found them interesting, we're attracted, then we fall in love. The more time we spent with them, the more we found ourselves falling for them and that's a nuh-uh, that kid means we are siding with Lady Discord, because we want those mortals for ourselves. So if we ended this fast, the less we know them, the less the chance to fall for them, right?"

It never, ever strike or dawned in her mind, he is right. "I never thought of that... you're right." Akane chewed her lip in deep thought. How do she found Ranma in these past few days? Mousse said it would be 'Interesting', yep, he is, she found him interesting since first day. The next is 'attracted', sure, he's hot, sweet, caring... Akane gasped, "No way..." She said to no one.

Mousse snapped at her, a knowing smirk plastered in his face, "You like him don'-" "SHUSH! QUIET!" Akane's breathe hitched, chest rising up and down as she stared wild eyed at him. "Sheesh, calm down, it's just an opinion." Mousse said sheepishly. "So, am I right?" Mousse asked.

"No... not like that, I mean, what you said... the interested, attracted and fell in love thing... I..." She gulped, "I think I'm attracted to him." She took a long breathe, "OH MY GOSH IT JUST DAWNED ON ME RIGHT NOW!" She cried.

Mousse stared flatly at her, turning a gaze back to the bathroom door, "You know, it took me uhm... a week? Around eight days before I figured out my feelings towards her, think about it Akane, I wish what I said could help you, though." Mousse smiled genuinely, "To sort your feelings." Mousse turned a serious look at the hallway, "Change topic, what's the plan? I mean, Kodachi seemed to controll Ranma before when he... grabbed you possessively when you thanked me. I think it's part of her plan, to make him fall for you, not for Nabiki."

Akane sighed, "For now... I think we should bring them together quickly, I'm afraid I'm starting to fall for him, it's bad. Let me think about my feelings first. If I found myself falling for him, well..." She stared at the floating pinkish crystal arrow glowing in her left hands in front of her, "I think I should use this."

"Hi Akane, what do you think you should use?"

oOo

Ranma sat calmly on the the tub filled with warm water as he relaxed his raging spirit. He's totally confused right now, on how he reacted when Akane's gone, on how he reacted when she came back floating towards him, on how he reacted when she mentioned his name, when she mentioned this 'Mousse'.

"Argh, stop thinking about her, she's a spirit, it's not like you cared for her." It seemed dumbish to say. "No, I mean, I should care for her... because she's my guardian, ARGH! This is stupid!" He cursed, splashing his face with the warm water cupped in his palms. He was breathing hardly.

'You know in yourself you like her.' Came a voice inside his head.

Wow, funny how he remembered the time he wished his mind not to drift to Akane Tendo, it was granted, but it drifted to Akane. One thing he learned, before he make a wish to the kamis watching him he should at least be specific.

"Yeah, Tendo Akane should be a safer topic." He muttered. Head continued to lower until the water reached just under his nose.

'Akane...'

He can hear her giggled outside the room, "Feh, who's making her laughing, like I care." He laughed forcefully, trying to convince himself he didn't care.

'Mousse do, Mousse can.' A female, noble voice whispered tauntedly in his mind.

"Shaddup!"

'Nabiki's clingy...'

"Wha-?"

'Akane's pretty... and strong.'

"What are you trying to say?"

'She knows the art... makes her cute...'

He didn't snapped, what the hell is happening to him?! He heard Akane's retired muffled voice from the other side of the door.

'She's sad, it's your chance, Ranma...'

"This is creepy, I'll just go out."

On his way out the bathroom, already clad in his trademark choice of clothes, he heard her end statement in her, again, retired voice. "...I think I should use this."

"Hi Akane, what do you think you should use?"

"Ranma!" Akane blushed, "Don't scare me like that."

Ranma snorted loudly, "Don't scare? Or don't bother your talk with Mousse?"

"You see Mousse?!"

"Nope, I guess my prediction is right."

Akane frowned, "Prediction...?" She shook her head slightly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your last statement."

Akane blushed harder, "Don't believe anything I say! It's not true!" Akane cried cutely. Ranma had a hard time to prevent himself from smiling at her state, doing small jumps and pleading him...

Akane's eyes dimmed, getting darker and darker until the darkness turned into a glowing rage, seeing someone has just appeared behind Ranma with a predatory smirk plastered on her face. "KODACHI! YOU DARE PEEPED ON HIM?!" Akane growled.

"Oops." Kodachi mumbled before sprinting down the hallway.

"Wait!" Ranma's hand lashed out and grabbed for her hand. She stopped automatically when his skin made contact to her. "Akane..." He rasped out.

"Y-yeah?"

"You're still not answering me."

oOo

I'm staying here long enough to ponder at things. There are too many things to reflect about, problems, missions, companions, rivals, feelings...

Yeah, that's the first thing that pops eventually whenever I was blessed some free time with no tasks to do.

Thanks to Mousse's words of wisdom. It enlightened me as well illuminated my path to truthfulness, to obviousness. Mousse cleared things up to me, well, not totally clear because it still left me wondering of my true feelings for R-- him. I'm oblivious on what's happening in my own heart, funny, isn't it?

Five days of my stay here, I already saw many things in him, he got nothing to hide from me, because of the fact I'm always beside him, that is. I saw his dark and bright side. His sweet and jerk moods. He put me in a seat on a roller coaster ride. Feelings looping around until it was totally dazed and confused.

Five days, days I thought to be normal but my time is wasting, I need to sort my feelings as soon as possible, my mission is making no progress due to my own personal problems. But job is needed to be done.

He gave me my euphoria, the cause of my momentary insanity, my sweet disaster, my life. Yeah, my life, besides keeping my heart from being healthy and free from heartache I always feel whenever I'm out of his reach, that is. He gave me the chance to feel a normal girl, wanna know why? Because he makes me feel weak on my knees, melt in a matter of seconds, makes me crazy because of being in love with him.

Yeah, I love him.

I thought I only found him attractive, because of his own appeal and his own way to make himself look very charming that can even make the most modest women to momentarily lose their reputation. And I'm one of them.

He changed my life. I loved the changes he did and how I turned out to be. I love everything that involves him.

But this is wrong.

I need to make things right.

"Something's wrong?" Ranma asked, as if he was reading my mind. See? His concerns just makes me all fluttered and my feelings are getting stronger with his every smile, voice, and stares.

He's standing in front of me staring worriedly down at me. I shrugged, giving a thumbs up on his way as I averted my gaze away from him towards the setting sun, I sat gradually on the pavement watching it dimmed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just leave me alone." Oops, that went wrong, I gazed up at him to see him smirking playfully back at me. He plopped next to me, smile never leaving his face, continuing to stare at me like an idiot.

"Gives me an idea." He said beside me while he continued to invade my personal space, ending up with me staring so close, too close, just close enough for me to gain a free closer look to his azure eyes. He leaned back, a satisfied grin in face, ugh how I badly want to wipe that off.

"If you won't tell me what's on your mind that keeps biting you off these days I'm gonna leave you here."

I stared back at him, despite my efforts to smile back and bite the bait I just drew a breathe that somewhat eased my thundering chest with mixed emotions my poor heart's currently undergoing right now. "I can follow you. I'm faster than you, remember?"

Ranma grunted but he didn't say anything more, he turned to leave as he stood up.

"Wait." I begged weakly. My hands holding his dearly. "I'll tell you."

I sighed frustatedly, why does he need to get the upper hand? This is so much unfair. I took my time while he sat slowly to think of anything to say that might trash his concerns.

He stared at the canal, he leaned back and lied flatly on the grass on the slope grass patch towards the canal, we're down the bridge staring at the sunset.

"It's my birthday last week, it's pretty lonely. That's the day I was sent here. I lost connections with my friends."

He wore a mask I didn't quite recognize, all I know is that he was staring at me flabbergasted. "That's it? Oh, I think I can imagine myself in your situation." He paused in a moment of recollection. "Yeah, it is sad." He agreed.

"Yeah..."

"But... aren't you happy you met me?"

It took me aback, I can tell he too was shocked with his slip of tongue. I stared at him wide eyed, "I... yeah. Of course." He sighed in relief.

"I can understand the longing to see your friends." Ranma smiled a bit, "I'm happy I met you too."

I smiled but say nothing, I leaned back, staring contentedly on the last minute brightness of the sun.

"You must be too old, you're an angel."

I furrowed a bit, "You think so?" I glowered.

"Yeah?" He said, a bit reluctantly.

"I just turned 18 like you idiot."

"Women liked having debuts when they turned 18 on their birthdays." He muttered, he turned towards me, a curious expression etched on his face. "Ever known that thing?"

I nodded, I heard things about it, but I don't know what their doing in there.

I stared at the store up the canal, it was closing, night has stretched in the sky. An old lady went out, a thing I think was a radio sat on the counter in front of the glass doors, playing classic love songs softly as the woman continued to close her shop.

"May I have the first dance?"

This is too much, I stared up at him. "You're being awfully sweet today." I said.

"What?" He asked innocently, arm still stretched in his offer.

"Nothing, forget I mentioned it." I snapped.

"..." He drawled, "I'm waiting, my offer is still up."

I smiled a bit, taking his offered hand in me as I stood up. "Thanks, mister."

He bowed gentlemanly, a charming smile glowing on his face. He put his hands hesitantly around my waist, I felt my cheeks glowing that could illuminate this spot in the night. This is wrong.

I put my hands around his neck, keeping myself planted in a safe distance. "Come on, don't be shy." He chuckled briefly, he started to make the first move, he stepped closer to me.

I stepped back.

He frowned, "Come on." He almost growled, he stepped towards me again, this time, I wasn't able to step back when he forcefully locked me in a place against the wall and pressed my body against his.

"Ranma..." I sighed.

He slowly pulled me together with him away from the wall, slowly swaying as we tried to keep up with the slow music.

I didn't even noticed myself placing my head gently on his shoulders, staring at the fireflies twinkering weakly around them, street lights reflecting on the clear, slow rushing canal.

Is this what they are doing in a debut party? It really is fun. I just wish I am alive to celebrate it...

I felt him burried his face on the top of my head and I immediately fidgeted.

The song slowly ended and we heard the doors shut loudly, the old lady was gone. It took me seconds before I regained myself, I slightly shoved him away with me blushing hotly.

We stared at each other peacefully, awkwardness is nowhere in the air. He smiled a bit.

I should start the plan, before I started doing anything that might ruin my mission. "I think you and Nabiki are going to be good together, why not just marry her? I can say you love he-"

oOo

"No." He snapped, "Stop." He begged. "Akane I... let's go home." All this time, and she always pushed him away, it hurts him so much. Loving a spirit is bad, they wouldn't accept my feelings, no one could understand my situation right now, torn between love and honor.

To Be Continued...


	10. Give in, or give up?

**A/N: I really am sorry for the delay. I forgot to update last wednesday because I'm too excited on my flight. Yeah, I just went to Tagaytay, Philippines to visit my Dad. Oh, it's hot in Manila. Thank God for the cool weather nature of Tagaytay! PS: Tagatay is really beautiful.** ** SerenaEbe: You liked the dance part? Well, you'll like this chapter more! I'm sorry for the delay. Please forgive me. I'MBEGGINGFORYOURFORGIVENESS!** ** Jdcocogirl: Hii girl! Thanks! I'm fluttered! Now I know that there are two readers who don't find my story lame! I love you two! Mwah!** **Anyways, on with the story!**

He stared at her with hard, angry eyes, betrayal and hurt evident in those shiny orbs that always seems to hold the truth.

"No..." He begged, this idle conversation that seems to be simple just crushed inside his chest. "Stop." Every word seems to reverberated under the bridge that makes both of them deaf to hear the false beliefs, the lies they tried to plant drown themselves in. Each words curdling deeper inside themselves.

"Akane I..." He paused a bit reluctantly, no, not yet, he's not sure about what he's about to say. "Let's go home."

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

The silence that swallowed them both is too thick to be cut by a knife. The brilliance of what she expected to be the start of light seemed to dim gloomily. The seldom noisy taps of angry footsteps of their own unexpected outburst manipulated their actions.

This is very idiotic and ironic. The feeling wasn't mutual; The more I love her, the more I hurt her, the more it hurts myself. The pain blotched itself permanently inside my heart. I never yearned for her to unfold in front of me like some kind of magic trick, but she did in the end. the more she made me suffer, the more I longed for her, the more she drove me away, the more I stick on her. I remember advicing my broken hearted friend that he should at least tell her he loved her, even if it just makes both of you break apart, what matter the most is that you told that lonely person that someone's there to love her. Yes, it hurts at first, the most important thing you can treasure is the memories you enjoyed with her, and it will remain alive to be cherished til your last breath.

Now, should I...?

oOo

I'm starting to think of myself as stupid Everytime he hurts me, the more I love him. I expected for him to hate me, I tried my best to make him. I thought the more he hates me, the least that I'd cry. I'm wrong. I stayed in this world to see what things are to be discovered that could make me happy, I only discovered real sadness, loneliness. I should have believed Shampoo, the world I thought was waiting for me excitedly just wants me to suffer with slow torture in my innocent heart. My stay here gives me the real portrayal of forlornness.

The earlier I leave you, the quicker these tears dry. I'll never let you go too close to me, even when you mean the most to me, it's... final. I sighed miserably.

"Akane." I heard him said with full of courage and determination.

I paused, never turning my head to him. I'm afraid what to see in his eyes, afraid of the truth I'm expecting for him to say. I continued walking reluctantly when suddenly I felt his hands on mine and swung me roughly against him.

"Wait. Don't go."

I tried to snag my hands back without looking up at him but it's pretty impractical right now. I'm too tired of my whole stay here. His arms snaked sluggishly around me and I started to panic. "Please, Akane. Just once, tell me why are you here... I know your a spirit or somethin' like that and loving you was wrong. Please? Just for now? Don't play with me anymore. I love you." Strength wuickly found its way inside me as I drove him away from my body. It's... it's wrong! I'm very confused! I can't think right right now. And he's not helping.

I stared up at him dubiously. I can already feel my eyes burning with mixed emotions I'm betting that was already forming an acid that can destroy me any minute by now. I cannot let my guard down, or I will be vulnerable. Exposed. I can't let someone, especially him to took pity on me. I hate it. Those three, oh, divine words you always thought was supposed to be sweet that can almost attract ants can also hurt you the most. It's killing me right now.

The words lumped inside my throat, hardening each passing seconds that it almost makes my throat bleed and throb. I think of excuses but I can't find the guts to tell lies to him, I love him, I just... can't. I don't want him to be hurt, but if not, then... it might hurt me in the end.

"No, you can't Ranma. I'm your own guardian angel for crying out loud!" I immediately stopped when I felt his calloused hands gliding on my face, fingertips burn against me that lit the long dead fire of passion I once killed. It almost makes me want to take all of my fears and doubts and lies back. Consequences be damned! My life suffer I didn't deserve!

"Akane, listen to me, I. Don't. Fucking. Care if I have to face everything. I won't give up." He almost yelled in defiance that makes me collapse in pure joy. "You still don't answer me, Akane. Do you love me?" He asked in pure hope. I don't want to make him hope so high that if he started to fall, he will be hurt so badly.

"Maybe...?" I almost asked to myself, even if I do know what to answer it. "Yeah?" I tried making him uncomfortable with my answer but it seems to fuel him up, he smiled greatly, eyes twinkling in satisfaction. "Say it." He said.

"What?" I asked, oh, my poor brain is not functioning right now, please spare me yout mercy. "I love you." Yeah, my brain is not cooperating with me. Words slipped and it's hard to take it back in my hands. His hands holding my face felt warmer by now as he started drawing small circles against my cheek. Hands kept me looking up at him, oh my God I can't hide my embarassment when he's like this!

My stuppor was cut short when he leaned and, uhh, I don't know what he did to me but I felt his lips on mine. I'm oblivious to it, this action is not existing on my world and I really am not aware of what he was doing. I don't know the good pleasure I felt when his warm lips touched mine shyly. But my breathe hitched when he came close to me. Oh, his touch is like fire! Warmthness is felt in every inch of my veins. The more second ticked the more I love him. Oh, kami please guide me!

He leaned back, face burning slightly and was decored with a cute shade of pink. I stared at him curiously.

"What did you just do to me?" I asked curiously, but the way he stared at me in horror told me that he thinks I'm angry at what he did, I'm just... really curious, it felt so good.

He started inching bsckwards, eyes slightly squinted and face slightly scrunched. "I... kissed you." He blushed hotly, bright crimson red.

"Kiss?" I echoed.

"You don't know that?" Asked Ranma, relaxing a bit but his guard still up. "Yeah, right you're an angel, you don't know that." He muttered. "That's what lovers do when they admitted to each other their undying love..." He said sheepishly. "Oh, it's really hard to explain, just ask other girls. It's the most important think they cherish." He said.

"It's good." I said innocently.

Ranma grinned back and shook his head. "You never failed to amaze me." He said. "You like it?"

"Yes." I answered automatically.

He keeps blushing. "It's my first kiss, I don't know if I'm a good kisser or not."

I rolled my eyes, maybe Sayuri knows anything about it.

"But you have to be with Nabiki, not me."

He stopped.

oOo

"Hi, Ranma." Nabiki chirped behind him. Ranma jumped a little, startled by the intruder who disturbed his peaceful night with Akane on the engawa. He smiled before he adjusted himself to the side as he give dpace for Nabiki to seat. He stared at Akane who smiled approvingly. "Hi Nabiki." He greeted back, taking a long swig of barley tea Kasumi prepared for him after he returned to the house.

Nabiki glanced at his face, blushing slightly when she noticed herself staring for too long. She noted the odd smile on his face as he stared into distance, yes, he's staring at her, but is it just her who feel that his eyes were like seeing through her? She cautiously turned to his trail of vision and found nothing but the room itself, unchanged, nor messy. She turned back towards him, still staring into space. And smiling.

"You're very happy today, aren't you Ranma." Nabiki muttered, the evening is so quiet, it's very peaceful to broke the silence.

Ranma stared at Akane, who was sitting beside Nabiki. Admiring how her hair shine in moonlight and how it frames her face perfectly. His smile getting wider and wider when Akane started smiling back at him shyly. His eyes focused on her tasty, luscious lips...

He heard Nabiki asked him why he's so happy. He sighed contentedly, his body leaning on the door frame. "Yeah, I am." He answered. It's very tempting to tell anyone and to yell aloud what just had happen today between him and Akane.

Akane stared at the couple unnoticed. She's on the far end of the engawa, her mind was cornered with the image of Ranma's lips contacting on her. He called it kiss... she doesn't have any idea what the hell it was. It's good.

But she has a hunch that when he 'kissed' her is wrong. Nabiki and Ranma seemed to be perfect with each other, though. Even though when their demeanors contrasted each other, they seemed to mold perfectly, with Nabiki's mental strength and Ranma's physical strength. Hmm, who knows what their child would be like when they finally went together. She blushed slightly.

Seriously, it's getting harder and harder to stay here, with him. She stared down at her palms, clenching and unclenching over her dress as she let out her frustration little by little with tiny squeeze. Her hands stopped its actions, palms stretching as she brought her hands on her eye level. She stared at the gleaming pink light that started to grow and form an arrow slowly. She felt some kind of trepidation when she saw the glowing arrow in her hand but did not bother to close it or abort her attempt. She stared back at the couple, talking happily in their own world. It hurts to see him happy with someone. It hurts to give him away. But she had to.

She pointed the arrow at him, ready to shot him with this... arrow that could change lives in just one prick. The arrow continued to glow its unique shade of rosy pink, shaking excitedly, ready to shot its target, or is it just her hands that was trembling with great vehemence of hurt, loneliness, and fear.

She closed her eyes slowly, praying in her great will for the kamis to give her strength to continue this... mission. Her hands began to loosen slowly, releasing the arrow painfully...

Ranmas stared at Akane with huge, alarmed eyes. The arrow pointed at him was glowing. What is she trying to do? That's when he noticed her hands shaking and was loosing slowly. "Wait!" He cried, he jumped to his feet in no time just enough to launch towards her and caught her in his arms.

"I almost forgot I have to do something, bye Nabiki!"

He rushed outside the house towards the dojo. He waste no time to lock the wooden doors. Noticing that the girl he loved was collapsing on the floor crying, he flopped down next to her awkwardly. He leisurely put his arms around her small, quivering body.

"No! Go away!" She furiously elbowed and punched and wriggle away from him.

He stared dumbstruck at her. "Akane...?"

"Go away! I hate you!" She screamed angrily.

He stared at her in disbelief, "Ak-Akane?" He stammered, "No... You don't mean that... right?" He asked frantically.

"I... just go away! We can't be together!"

This time, Ranma was angry, really angry. "You know what, Akane. I'm very cheesed off with you always playing with me. Can you be true to me for once?"

"Akane! Stop!"

Her head snapped on the door, Mousse was standing there. Eyes pleading mercily.

She slowly turned towards him. "Okay, all I want is my safety. And that's possible if you leave. Me. Alone, okay? That should save me from punishments I will face. I have a plan for that to happen." She gulped the lump that seemed to block her throat. "I should use the spell again."

A tingle of fear burned his nerves slowly, "And... what's that?" He asked.

"Spell of invisibility, I just learned that skill before I came back here, you know."

"That means-"

"Yes. You won't be able to see me." She was surprised to hear her voice steady and hard as a stone.

"No! I won't allow it!" He objected. Arms gripping hers tightly. She slapped his hands away, every harshful words and actions made his hopes crack little by little. It's ready to shatter any minute by now.

Akane braced herself for the impact she was expecting to hit her after she say the final blow. "Good bye, Ranma. Forget everything about me." She said coldly.

"But... how about you! You're not safe when I can't see you! How could I know if you're too far away from me? You'll faint!"

Akane smiled despite the fresh tears that started crawling down her face, a sweet smile of farewell. "I'll be around. If I faint, then... continue on your life. I really want to die. I'm immortal."

The stinging behind his eyes gave way for the hot liquid to leak on his eyes. "Are you insane?! Do you even know what are you saying? Wake up!" He shaked her body violently. She just smiled wider and shook her head. "I'm not. I'm wide awake to the reality. Bye Ranma." She silently muttered the spell and she disappeared slowly in his arms.

"Akane..." He whispered roughly, throat burning and chest tightening. He called her name, and his hope was replenished when he felt the cool shiver run inside his body again, she's here.

oOo

He sluggishly went inside the house when he heard Kasumi called everybody for dinner. Cautious steps took one by one slowly. Afraid that he might leave Ak... her behind and faint.

"Are you okay, Ranma? You look so down." Kasumi asked. The aroma of the dishes seemed very appetizing, but the appetite he knew he always had in his bottomless stomach drained fast. He smiled slightly, he somehow appreciated her concern halfheartedly. He chuckled briefly, "Oh, don't worry, I just finished an intense sparring session with Ryoga. I'm just tired, is all." He lied.

"Oh, you must be very hungry." Kasumi quipped, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Oh, Ucchan was there... she treated us free okonomiyakis after the spar." Kasumi smiled in understanding. "I see... Sometimes, food can't totally replace energy you loss. Sometimes you also need to rest. I suggest you take a long soak on warm water after the dinner. You want me to prepare the tub?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma beamed a little at the offer, "That sounds good. Sure. If... it's okay to you?" He asked.

"Of course, Ranma! Always when its you." Kasumi winked teasingly, she really was a sister to him, like Ucchan... "Good thing I just baked som snack bites, full of calories that might help you recover energy, I'll just bring them to your room later."

Ranma smiled in goodbye before he left the kitchen. He heard her say something.

"Oh! And our mothers are just entertaining our guest! Our fathers left right after the guest entered."

oOo

Ranma sat between the four women and a mysterious... dwarf? Or ghoul?

"So, this is the boy of Genma, eh?"

"Oh, yes of course! He's the best martial artist in his generation! Genma trained him around the world with the greatest martial artists each land they went." Nodoka said proudly while tapping his son's shoulder.

"Travelling in his whole childhood...?" The dwarf asked with interest. "He must have seen many things..." He emphasized the last word with a hint of predatoryness in his tone. Ranma cringed a little.

"Oh, of course master!" Nodoka said. "They even went to whole asia."

"Very well, boy. I'm inviting you to my room after dinner. I have a proposal to you."

"He's leaving with us?!" Ranma choked. "You're letting a ghoul leave in our house? Mom! That brings misfortune!" Ranma complained, he meant no offense in that but it was enough to make the little man furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ranma!" Nodoka hissed. "Be polite to Happosai san, he's the founder of your art!"

Ranma facefaulted.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Negosiations

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the late update. I just returned to Australia when I found out that my good of a brother reformatted the pc! My documents and the chapters are in there! Now I have to start all over again! So, the temporary schedules will be once a week for only three weeks then we will be back at M-W-F schedules! And! Concerning the last chapter, I wrote that in midnight, my brain is kind of fussy so I mixed 'live' with 'leave'! Sorry! To make it up to you, I made this remake a little bit longer.** **Hey dearest BROTHER, I still love you even if you deleted my chapters I worked hot with my blood, sweat, and tears!** ** SerenaEbe: Hi! This chapter should surprise you, it will broke your heart even more, sorry in advance, I still love you, Can you forgive me for updating late?** ** JdCocogirl: I already know my mistake before you reviewed it, oh my gosh it embarass me. Thanks, I appreciated it, I hope the story is still on your satisfaction.** ** Flamedancerstar: Hey! Welcome to my playhouse! A new member! Yes! Hey Serena and Cocogirl, let's give Flamedancer a warm greetings! Thanks! I hope you'll hang on in my story!** ** Guest: Hii! Oh my gosh our community is getting larger, thanks for the reviews! Welcome guest! Thank you for loving it. Mwah!** **Anyways, On with the story!**

"Oh, my manly son! Our master is training my son!" Nodoka cried in an overacting way. Ranma for his part was rapt with this... man. His mourning for Akane's disappearance forgotten momentarily.

If he is the founder of their style of art, then he should be strong like him! With his old exterior Ranma could tell the lurking strength the old man was doing a good job hiding it. With a simple glance of a martial artist, you can only see the relax yellowish aura some senior citizens possessed. But on the closer look, there's some bluish sparks of ki popping everywhere.

'Maybe he's not training so much.' Ranma thought in half disappointment.

He nodded in agreement to the old man's request nonetheless. Turning his head back to his untouched meal, he stared at the bowl of rice and the salted fried salmon in the middle of table. The miso soup is warm nor cold. But he doesn't care. Grief climbed up inside his system again as he remember Ak- her.

He pushed his meal aside, standing up and bidding his good night to everyone.

"Wait, Ranma. How about Happosai san's request?"

"It can still wait. We'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm sure Happosai san is tired of the travel he went through to get here."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm... not hungry, thanks for your concern, Nabiki."

Postponed Love

A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher

Ranma went to his room with a lilting stride, pausing every step just to wait for Ak- her to come up with him.

He entered his room, dim and cold. He walked alongside the wall. He plopped down, leaning his head against the wall with a heavy sigh. He wants this to happen, so he confessed his feelings for her. She wants this to happen, she left him for his and her safety. Yes, they both want it, love means care, if she decided to leave him for good and vice versa, then at least he should be happy. He should be, but where is this happiness he can cherish? Ugh, he's good at talk, talk about things like an expert love guru, advicing someone to say that he should at least confess, feh. Yes, at first hear it sounds good and senseful, but it is hard to do. He wanted to laugh, now he knows what his broken hearted friend feeling right now.

"Hey, Akane. I know you're beside me. Please let me know you're here."

There's it again, the cold sweeping feeling that burns beside him. He smiled, feeling calm for the first time in the night. He could hear the loud joyful talks happening below his feet. 'If only they know what is happening to md right now.' He shook his head at the stupid idea. He turned his head to the direction where he felt that feeling, a happy, contented light gleaming in his eyes, or should I say, his whole face. He's happy right now, knowing that they are both alone in this room. This is the moment he liked the most, talking with Akane, but he can't hear her smart ass replies for now.

'For now.' Ranma agreed, a slow smirk crept in his face. It's Ranma we are talking about, he doesn't give up without trying EVERYthing. He's not yet trying anything that can urge him to give up after, and he can't just sit here. He'll never cough up this challenge, he doesn't even try fighting those gods holding her right now. Now, he had a plan, let's say courting her again the expert way.

He chuckled briefly, "Akane, I know you want this to work out, so please, please show yourself."

No asnwer.

He pouted boyishly, "I guess I shouldn't have said my feelings for you." There was a violent whoosh of cold wind despite the closed windows. He stiffled a laugh. "Because if I hid it before then you don't have any ideas that I'm inlove with you, if that happens then... you'll be at my side until now." The wind weakened until it was barely noticable. 'She really is angry.' He thought to himself.

"Ranma?"

His head flicked on the direction of the paper doors. "Come in." He called. Kasumi entered with a tray in her hands. "Oh, where are the lights?" Ranma flicked the switch on. "There, much better." Kasumi muttered to herself. "Oh, I brought the snack bites."

Ranma's smile twitched, here he was, having progress on wooing her and then someone interrupted their rendevous. Do those gods up there got angry on what he said that he's going to fight them when needed? He chuckled briefly, 'Well, here's your fight. You wished for it.' He thought sarcastically.

"I'll just put these in here." She placed the plate beside him, smiling her goodnight before she left. "By the way, do you want some aspirin?" Kasumi asked while brushing her apron neat.

"No need, Ryoga doesn't even made any of my muscle strain a bit."

Kasumi just shook her head while leaving the room. "Good night."

"Night." He replied. His gaze traveled down the food sitting beside him. He picked one of the carrot flavored looking cake pops and the cookies beside it. Now that he was fueled up with his indirect exchange of talks with Akane, he felt his hunger came back. He took one, shoving it to his slightly opened mouth with a hearty gulp.

Once he satisfied his need, he stared down on his plate. There are still three remaining. But his need of food is already satisfied. He stared down on his plate, a memory came inside his head when Akane asked for some food. 'She must be hungry by now.' He thought. An evil plan to persue her again is forming inside his head. He picked the three checkered cookies between his fingers.

"I, love, you." He said as he Emphasized each cookie in his fingers, "I, miss, you." He emphasized again. Yep, this might seem a bit corny. But, everything for love, right? Power!

He still held the cookies in his eye level, waiting for her response. "Come on, it's yours. Accept my love." He cringed a little bit, he's burrying himself even further in embarassment. He sagged his shoulders in momentary defeat after the long silence he heard. "Please, Akane. Show up. I know you're dying to see me." He almost begged in a little, desperate voice. His tone full of longing and despair.

No answer. Even wind was nowhere to be felt. Nothing is her response. He dropped the cookies back on the plate, clattering it loudly that seems very defeaning for him, it just reminds him that she's nowhere to be found and it's eating his poor little heart. He balled his fist in irateness and sighed angrily. "Fine, Akane. Be that way. I'll just leave it here. I'm not doing this for you to show up by force, I... can give you more time. To think about things. If this is really what you want... to hide from me. Then I'll let you, don't think that I have an intention to see you, I'm... just worried that you're hungry." No answer. "Good night, I love you." He lied down on his back then to his side, looking at the plate in front of him still untouched. He bit his lip in expectancy, waiting for the plate to move or something, just to know she's still with him. Nothing happened. Pain clutched inside his heart, eyes closed tightly to prevent the tears to fall on his eyes. He fell asleep waiting for her.

oOo

Akane for her part is near to crying. Each word that slipped from his lips cut deep inside her heart.

'No, I must, I shall not allow him feel my presence, how could he forget me if he'll be noticing my presence oftenly?'

With a resigned sigh, Akane played with her feet, arms hugging her knees close to her as she sat unmovingly beside the plate he left. Trying not to notice her hunger.

oOo

Kimiko stood outside, dumbstruck, listening to Ranma's speech to her daughter. But she needs to be sure.

'Tommorow, I'll get the answers I need.'

She left the scene as soon as possible, thinking of plans on how she will approach her future son-in-law about the topic.

oOo

"Bye Ranma, I won't be seeing you again."

"Akane?"

"The kamis are calling me back, it seems they found out about 'us'." With her smile, everything flashed bright. She's gone.

"No! Don't leave me! Please! Let me fight them first! Wait!"

"I love you too, keep that in mind."

He woke up, sweating heavily, flushing slightly. His cascading hair down his face swayed with his labored breathing. His head switched, his eyes wide and wild, searching each corner of his room, oh, it's just his dad who fell off the bed. The sun is already set high outside, illuminating his simple room, kissing his face warmly as the light framed his disheveled face. Body glistening with sheen of his own sweat.

'Keep that in mind.' Her reverberating voice echoed inside his mind. His eyes still narrowed in shock and nervousness, his hand going up, unconsciously resting above his thundering chest, his other arm supporting his collapsing state.

His eyes darted towards the plate of his peace offering lying down beside the door. Scratching his eyes clear and awake, he stared again at the plate with much clearer vision. It's empty. He almost sighed in relief and happiness when he suddenly remembered the arrival of his dad. 'Maybe the old man ate it.' He thought in half disappointment, then concern crashed inside his system, what if she doesn't eat the whole day?

He crawled with his hands and knees from his futon towards the plate. He noticed the paper lying on top of the plate.

You'll get over me, someday.

You're guardian, Akane.

It took all of his will power not to crumple the paper he's holding dearly in his hands.

He stood up, thinking of any better plans to get her back in his sight and arms. Going straight to his drawer, he brought out a fresh batch of clothes to use after his bath. Today is Sunday and there are no classes today, giving him more time to finalize his plans carefully.

"Breakfast!" Kimiko called from below.

oOo

Truth to his dream, Akane indeed went back to the Love Department. Sitting stiffly and totally rigid inside her room, Akane eyed the two oyher occupants inside the room. Sayuri and Yuka are looking to each other with wide, shiny eyes and gapping mouths. After she told her experience at the mortal world, her experience with Ranma, and at the same time asking them what is 'kiss' because she experienced that new action with him, their reactions are kind of late and very priceless. Pregnant silence swallowed the whole room and everybody inside are like petrified to stones. Neither of the trio are moving or even breathing.

"No way..." Sayuri, known for her talkative nature surprisingly stayed quiet for a minute as her new record and, unsurprisingly, the one who broke the awkward silence that seemed to eat their brains.

She cleared her throat, "Uhh... he, Ranma, your obligation just kissed you?" Sayuri asked in pure horror.

With her tone, Akane suddenly found herself very nervous and scared on what to hear from Sayuri's impending words of enlightenment. Akane nodded dubiously.

Yuka squeaked, "Akane...?" She slowly asked. Without waiting for her answer, Yuka continued, "Do you know what mess you've just entered?"

"Lady Love will be furious if she finds out about this." Sayuri chided beside Yuka, slightly shaking her head to clear the images of an angry Lady Love forming inside her brain.

Sayuri, in a much angry tone, asked Akane who sat dumbfounded in front of them. "Did you liked it in the end? Or... did you accepted it? Did you return it back? Did you say the-"

"Aak! Please, Sayuri, stop!" Yuka begged.

"-The three words?" Sayuri finished in a dreadful tone. Yuka screeched.

"Uhh, yes?" Akane asked, twiddling her thumbs in anxiousness. "Waitwaitwait, could you at least tell me first what is 'kiss' so I could at least relate with the doomness you're currently feeling right now? Or for the sake of enlightening me on why the 'kiss' deserved to be feared? I know you guys know this well."

Sayuri, turning even serious said, "We, on our case of being cupids should fear being kissed by someone especially by our own obligations. But for those silly mortals down there, kiss is very important to them and there are kiss maniacs down there who love to kiss someone. Kiss, kid especially when accepted by the one being kissed and the kisser giving it wholeheartedly means the kisser loves the person he or she had kissed and it also declared that the two people kissing are in a relationship. With Ranma kissing you means he loves you and YOU-" Sayuri emphasized, "who accepted his kiss means you love him back, plus the declarations of your love to each other after your kiss concealed the fact that both of you are in a relationship, in short, are lovers."

"With you and Ranma kissing and declaring that both of you are lovers is a no no. You're going against the rules, Akane. Good thing you broke up with him. You. Are. A. Cupid. Cupids are the arrow maniacs shooting couples because they know in themselves that their fate is to be single forever and knowing the loneliness it can cause you makes the cupid wants to help the mortals to find loveones fast. Now you know how caring and thoughtful the cupids are towards the mortal who are free to love someone. We cupids wants them to be happy and not lonely." Told you, Sayuri is an expert guru if it depends on love.

oOo

Outside the room, a tall, slender woman with huge, sapphire eyes, red lips, rosy cheeks, small chin and porcelain skin with white pooling down the small of her back, clad in a white robe stood listening from the conversation happening inside. Her eyes lit with fury the more information she gets from the cupids inside.

oOo

"Enough!"

Sayuri and Yuka immediately stopped talking and giving some knowledge to Akane. Akane was blushing furiously with all the information these two gave to her.

"Akane?" Came a muffled voice behind the doors.

"Yes, Shampoo?" Akane called.

There was a click and creak then Shampoo's head poked inside the room, her face apprehensive and fear. "Come with me." When Akane made an action to stood up and the others following suit, Shampoo said sternly, "Alone."

Once outside, Akane eyed the other girl warily, Shampoo was looking around, then, leaning to her ear, she whispered, "Lady Love wants you in her chamber." With the thought of meeting the head of this department, Akane's mind swirled with fear and excitement, causing an uncomfortable churning inside her stomach.

Without waiting for her answer, Shampoo grabbed het hand and rushed towards Lady Love's chambers in haste. "I'm going to see Lady Love?" Akane mused. Her footsteps successfully copying Shampoo's insane gait going faster each passing second. The thought of meeting Lady Love set mild turmoils inside her head. "But why? I mean, I'm just a simple , common, passionate servant of her department." She said in a sickening humbleness and modesty, putting her free hand on her heating cheek. Shampoo lolled her head back at Akane. "I don't know, even me, an elder, had never seen her even once, but rumors from those women who already saw her said that meeting Lady Love only meant two things; she's happy to you, or she's VERY angry to you. Take a pick."

Akane felt trepidation built up inside her, her mind going back to the conversation she had with her circle of friends back to her room. Do Lady Love is able to hear everyone's thoughts and voice? But in her case, the weird visibility of her only Ranma could see, maybe Lady Love knows what's happening to her case. Look at the bright side.

They both came to a final halt in front of a white victorian door. 'This is it.' The truth behind the doors is about to be revealed in her very eyes. Shampoo knocked hesitantly, not too loud, nor not to soft. There was a deep silence before came a reply. "Come in."

They entered the room to see a young looking maiden dressed in a silky white robed that gave the woman a noble modesty. Her white hair flowing with the chilling winds coming from her balcony. Her sapphire eyes so clear and bright and lips that every man would be dying to have a single kiss. Her porcelain skin shows purity. Cheeks so rosy that tells every person who can see her she's healthy indeed. Her slender frame completed her feminine features. Lady Love.

Akane, very mesmerized and entranced to her beauty forgot to bow her respect, earning a 'you're rude' look from the woman. She immediately dropped from her knees.

"Raise, my children." Her voice echoing each syllable she pronounced calmed their souls. They both stood up, heads still bowed.

Lady Love smiled, "Could you leave us both for a moment, Shampoo?"

Shampoo blushed with mixed annoyance and flutterness. Annoyed of the fact that an elder was fasr dismissed and fluttered by Lady Love knowing her name. "Yes, Lady Love." She moved three steps backwards, head still bowed, before she spun around, pivoting on her heels and reaching for the exit.

"Now, Akane, my child. You must be wondering why did I call you in my room." She said in a very kind way. Akane looked up, still unspeaking, but eyes told Lady Love that she was deeply curious herself. Lady Love sighed. "I really don't know your case, Akane. Of your obligation being able to see you while the others cannot. I've never seen a case like yours before." She said in curiosity and sympathy.

"But, Akane. You must know that I found out about your relationship with Ranma."

Akane gasped, "I'm sorry Lady Love! I didn't do it on a purpose!" She cried, immediately falling down to her knees again. Lady Live shook her head, she approached Akane, skipping down the small steps leading down to were Akane was crouching.

"Get up, my child." She cooed gently. "I know what you are feeling right now." She bit her lip, "You must know that you are ordered to stay here for at least-" Her eyes were full of pity towards the younger girl, "For at least a year."

She froze, "A year?!" She gawked. "I- wait, I can't! No!" She protested weakly, but she can't change things right now, it's the decision the HEAD made for her. 'Stupid me...' She thought miserably.

Lady Love smiled knowingly, "Why? Because of HIM right? You can't leave him now."

Akane blushed, "Uhh- of course! Who will guard him and secure his relationship with my sister?" She lied.

Lady Love smirked, "Oh, that's already solved. With the case you're in, I'll be the one to help Ranma find his guts and put Nabiki and Ranma together." She said proudly.

"Seriously?!" She bewildered. "Yes. Now, go back to your chambers, tomorrow, you'll continue your training here." When Akane doesn't even made a single move, Lady Love sighed in mild annoyance before kneeling beside her. "Listen," She said firmly, hands beside her cheeks as she pulled her attention to her, "I know you want him, but which do you prefer, need, or want?" She padded her cheek gently, "I know you want this to progress slowly. And that's what I'm going to do, you know, you're smart, Akane." She smiled, "Now go, it's already late."

Unfortunately, Akane left her necklace in her room.

oOo

"Good morning."

"Oh, hi Ranma!" Kasumi greeted. "Did you finished the snack bites I gave to you?" She asked.

Ranma smiled a bit, "Yeah..." He's still not that really happy when he found out Akane indeed ate the three cookies he gave to her, he's happy, at first, but the letter she left annoyed him a little bit. "I would love some of it after sparring, it's really good." He said, trying to avoid any other suspicions thrown at him.

Kasumi smiled, "Sure!" She gasped girlishly, "Oh my God where is he?" She brushed the dress she was wearing Ranma noticed was beyond normal in her daily fashion basis. Her floral pink dress end just above her knee and her hair, oh, it's set on a high ponytail tied with a large white bow that reminds him of Ukyo, displaying her slender neck and smooth shoulders with the low white collar of her dress, her bangs ruffling slightly from the wind coming from the garden outside. If you would look close enough to her face, you could swear she is wearing light make ups. Her lips is slightly pink and her cheeks is rosy, her eyelids were volored with slight eye shadows.

"Erm, Kasumi? Where are you going today?" Ranma asked, sheepishly pointing at her outfit of the day. Kasumi blushed slightly.

"Kasumi?" A musculine voice came from the main doors.

A few seconds passed and a head poked behind the paper doors. "Kasumi?" He called again. A professional looking man with eyeglasses and long, brown hair tied loosely behind his back. The man barged inside awkwardly who stumbled his way inside the room, "Sorry." He appologized. Standing to his full height, the man composed himself regaining his dignity back.

Kasumi giggled, "Oh, please." She whispered.

Kimiko went inside after the man, "Oh, Dr. Tofu. Good morning!" She greeted.

"Good Morning Mrs. Tendo." Dr. Tofu greeted back. "Can I borrow your daughter for a day?" He asked.

"Make sure to take care of her, or else..." Kimiko threatened dangerously, letting her statement lingered around the air awkwardly.

"Anyways." Kimiko said in much cheerful tone compare from before as if nothing happened, "Won't you two stay for breakfast?" Kimiko asked, already setting the table. Kasumi glanced up to Dr. Tofu, as if the answer to her mother's question depends on him. "Uhh, I'm sorry Mrs. Tendo but we already reserved a table in a local restaurant down the town." Great, his surprise was revealed too early. He sighed.

"Hi Doc!" Ranma greeted.

"You know him?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh, he's our family doc. He always treats my injuries after a sparring match with pops when I was younger. Now he's treating pops injuries after our matches these days." All of them laughed.

"Oh, we're going to be late, Kasumi. Mrs. Tendo, we're heading off now. Good day!"

"Take care of my daughter." Kimiko, again, threatened.

"Mom! Don't scare him, he's a good man. Besides, we known him for so long." Kasumi said.

"Okay, okay. I can't still believe that my daughter is all grown up."

"No one's going to get married yet, mom. We're still your daugters."

Kimiko huffed, "But someone's getting engaged this year, I can feel it."

"Mom!" Kasumi cried.

Dr. Tofu sweatdropped.

"Bye!" Kimiko said dismissively.

"Bye mom. I'll be back at 8 pm." She kissed her mom's cheek before heading towards the main door where Dr. Tofu is waiting.

Ranma looked at his father who was stroding down the stairs. "Pops." He called. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Genma paused, "Oh, Tendo kun and I were invited in our old pal's party. We'll be back at night."

"Enjoy your day." He said. Genma stared at his son with a funny look, he's sooo un-Ranma like today.

Genma left without another word and Ranma propped himself down the table. Food already served. He noted that there's only two full meal course served today. Where are the others?

"Oh, Kasumi is out on a date, Nodoka-chan is out on a shopping trip, the guys are on the party of Honda kun's party, and Nabiki is out on a school project." Kimiko said as if reading his mind.

"Nabiki? And she's with...?"

"She's with Picolet, her classmate in their economics subject. The owner of Chardin's Candlelight Diner down the town."

A hint of jealousy pang inside him, he doesn't know why. It's not like he has feelings for Nabiki, heck, he feared her! He loves Akane... his aura deflated.

Kimiko could feel another presence she always felt when Ranma's around. But it's not the same aura she felt before. It's different, controlled and composed. 'What happened to my daughter?' She thought.

Even if Kimiko indeed noticed the new presence, Lady Love remained invisible. Lady Love smiled, "First step to move on, forget ANYTHING about her." She whispered.

Kimiko shrugged, smiling uncertainly, "Ranma, I've accidentally heard you saying something last night in your room when I went upstairs to arrange Happosai san's room. Are you talking with my daughter?" She asked.

Ranma choked, "Of course not! Akane's not here, then why would I be talking to her?" He tried to slip it but Kimiko pressed the issue deeper. "Please Ranma, tell me the truth, who are you talking with last night?"

Lady Love, listening to the conversation stroke her awareness on, she knows where this conversation is heading. But how does the woman named Kimiko knows anything about her dead daugter? Kimiko sounds very familiar, but if her memory serves her right, the Kimiko she knew doesn't look like the Kimiko in front of her. Something's strange.

Before Ranma has a chance to reply, Lady Love quickly brought her palms up with an orange glow, casting the spell of memory drain, draining all of his memories of Akane and his experience with her.

Ranma felt dizziness hit him as he swayed gently on his seat. Regaining his balance, Ranma looked up again. "Sorry, what's your question again, Oba sama?" Ranma asked.

"Are you talking with Akane last night?"

"Akane? Who's Akane?"

"My daughter." She replied, slightly ticked and exasperated to her future son-in-law.

"Your daughter? Your daughter is in Africa right?" He asked naively.

"Yes, she is. If you're not talking to her last night then who's 'Akane' are you talking with?"

A shot of headache seized in him. "Wait, I can't remember talking to someone last night. Last night's very fussy." He grabbed for his head, feeling it tearing up.

With the naivete he is vurrently showing to the older woman, Kimiko was forced to be convienced that it was either she was hearing things or Ranma here was hiding something, or something really smells fishy right now.

"Oh, forget what I said." Kimiko laughed uncomfortably, "Let's eat?"

oOo

"Aha!" The dwarf-err man exclaimed. In his hands were five pages of old, weathered, crumpled pages. "At last, I've found you!" Happosai whimpered, holding the papers in his frail hands gently, thinking that a single wrong touch could turn these pages into ashes. He succeed to keep these treasures after ages! And he could smell victory coming near to him.

"Hello? Happosai san?"

Oh, there is he, his minion is standing very tall (In happosai's point of view, of course.) And mighty, his minion that could change his life and bring the trophy in his lifetime. Happosai grinned, scratching his chin idly as he sat on the tatami mats on the floor. "Sit, my student." He commanded.

Ranma plopped down in front of the ghoul while rolling his eyes. After the spell Lady Love casted on him, he returned to his usual upbeat demeanor. Free from worries, free from trouble, free from loss.

Happosai smiled, "Gotta make this quick and clear." He muttered to himself, smoothing the torn papers flat on the mat. "Look at them, Ranma." The tiny master stated.

Ranma squinted his eyes, the pictures are faded and discolored on the other parts. "Water?" He said, that's the only thing he could make out with the picture.

Happosai face palmed in disappointment, is this his mighty heir? "They are necklaces, idiot!" He pointed at the picture.

Ranma glowered a bit at the insult but let it slipped away. At least, his good-for-nothing 'DAD' did taught him how to be respectful to elders. Especially when you're facinf someone this OLD. 'I wonder how old is he?'

"You wanted some necklace? Oh. My. God." He exclaimed in horror, "You're a-"

"Bakeru!" Happosai cried, "Listen first, numbnuts! These necklaces are no ordinary ones that you can both in a jewelry shop at the plaza. These-" He pointed again at the paper, "Are the keys to heaven! I stole it in one of their departments a long time ago."

"How in the world did you able to go to heave- oh, nevermind." He said. "And when did you stole it?"

Happosai turned thoughtful, "Maybe 350 years ago." He shrugged. "I know you wanted to ask me how on earth did I ended up in the world of afterlife for a day."

Ranma nodded.

"Okay, I was on my daily training session with your dad that day..."

《《《FLASHBACK《《《

"PERVERT!"

"Oh, what a haul! What a haul!"

Three figures and an enraged cloud of dust with shadows figuring what seems as horde of women screaming insanely were running down the streets, with the horde of women destroying wantonly anything that got on their ways. Happosai's head snapped from behind were his faithful students busily dodging the claws and grabs of a good portion of the female population of Kyoto. "Faster! They're going to catch you!" Happosai cried.

Genma glanced at his comrade, Soun was grinning his 'Our-plan-is-going-to-fruition' grin that was missed by Happosai. Happosai hopped to the nearby roof, then hopping down to the other street on the other side of the house where Happosai had jumped into. The two men followed suit. Happosai saw that there are a horde of women waiting in the end of the street, all armed with weapons.

Happosai, taken by surprise halted his tracks when a shotgun held by a muscular woman, if you even want to call her a woman, that is, kept a finger on the trigger, ready to shot the ancient old man if Happosai decided to run away.

The bag of his stolen silky darlings fell limply off his shoulders. He made a move in an attempt to gather it back when the mouth of the shotgun inched closer to his face, daring him to move and die. His large eyes crossed as he eyed the shotgun. His hands coming up in a mock surrender. His students arrived in the scene, fake concerns and fear for their master etched on their faces.

"I'm just a weak, old man who wants to cry in your bo-"

"AND WE WANT YOU TO DIE." Shouted all of the women.

Happosai grabbed his bag of goodies and disappeared before their eyes.

"Like I let yeooooww!"

Happosai moaned, he bumped with something hard, but warm. He cracked one eye open. He almost puked in the same spot he currently was trapped into.

A gigantic figure of a man, muscular and tan grabbed the dwarf off his chest, with the impact, Happosai was pressed into a thin sheet of paper. When he went back to his original size, the man tightened his hold on his collar.

The man, perfect tan with green emerald eyes and blondish hair smiled at the women, "You can have it."

"Get him!"

Claws and hooves and cries of agonies were heard. The two students watched with their eyes leaking with happy tears.

"At last, we're free." Genma sniffed.

After some minutes, all of the women left the ghoul's body unconscious.

"Happosai..."

"Erm??"

"It's your time?"

"Wha-?"

Everything went black.

Before him stood a man clad in black cloak, hood cascading down his whole face, his voice so deep and musculine.

They both appeared in a room, so dark and gloomy. "You're dead, Happosai, enjoy your life in the afterlife."

"I'm... dead?" He whispered in horror.

"Yes, I'll just leave you here, I still have many souls to get."

Happosai wandered around the room. With his bad blood and bad soul, anything could go wrong.

He found an exit, other dead souls below his feet were moving as if everything was normal.

"... suits me better?" He heard someone asking in the doors at the end of the hallway. Hearing some woman is currently changing, he perked up, forgetting that he's in the afterlife world. He bounced towards the silhoutte on an open door, his eyes widened.

"Pervert!"

The women screamed, Lady Discord is in the midst of removing her robe when a dwarf sprouted on his door.

"Oops..." Happosai took off into a run, he ended up in Love department.

He entered a room, eyes searching his surroundings. "It looks like I'm in a library..." He mused.

He picked up a book from the bookshelf, his eyes widening with every information he's getting.

"Hey, Hajime, did you know Kori already turned eighteen today?"

Hearing an intruder coming, he quickly tore the most important pages of the article. He hopped out of the window the library had.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

He quickly shoved the pages he stole inside his gi. Lord Death glared at him under his hood. "You little prick, I guess I need to keep my eye on you, I should at least bring you to my office."

They teleported to his office, "Wait here, I'll just get some refreshments." Lord Death left to his mini kitchen.

Happosai eyes wandered, spotting stock of books on his table. 'If this is the afterlife world, things written on their books should be really important.' He thought, he hopped off his stool, jumping to the table with ease.

"List of dead souls and List of soon to be dead." He read, it's the most important book Lord Death had. He opened the List of soon to be dead first, turning it to the very last page,He brought a pencil out of nowhere and began to scribnle his name on the last slot. Opening the list of dead souls, he saw his name on the newest list. He turned his pencil upside down and brgan to erase his name. A cloud of smoke appeared and Happosai was alive again.

"I'm bac- hey! Happosai! Where are you?!" Thinking that maybe Happosai wandered aimlessly outside his office, Lord Death shrugged and continued to nibble on his cookie.

Happosai opened his eyes, he's back on earth again, 'Those fools trapped me in a cave, huh?' He thought.

》》 End of Flashback》》

"And I'm back after 50 years! Isn't that great?"

"That's the kind of training my pops undergoes?" Ranma asked, bewildered.

"Anyways, my proposal is..." He pointed his finger back at the pictures again. "Find these five necklaces, then you and I can find the key to heaven, or immortality." Happosai said predatorily.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Sorry for the boring flashback, sorry if it looks plain, but, the first scenes were good right? Tell me what you think and see you in next chapter!**

 **PS: I love kudos.**


	12. Face off

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay. Well, these should give you clues to all of your wonders. The last part is sad, yep, I felt that sadness too. But, IDK in this chapter, it's sad in the first part but things should brighten up in the end.**

 ** SerenaEbe: Hi! Oh, I'm really sorry. Here's a chapter I dedicate for you, your so loyal I love you! T-T** **Anyways, On with the story!**

"Find these five necklaces, then you and I can find the key to heaven, or immortality." Happosai said predatorily.

If only Lady Love were with them right now, unfortunately, Lady Love is currently back to Love Department because of a problem reported by Elder Alodia concerning some cases involving her troops in Love Department.

Ranma tried to mull over this nugget of information. Is this even true? But seeing the worn pictures and the torn edges of the papers and the ink used to draw it still remained, he had to reconsider his surmise. But it's worth a try, he decided.

"Sure." He agreed at the contract. "I'll find them, I believe that that one looks awfully familiar to me, I forgot where I saw it. But I'm sure I saw that." He substantiated, pointing at a certain image on the third page. "But if I found out that my efforts were wasted on a wild-goose chase, you're going to die, get it?" He threatened dangerously.

"Oh, I'm sure of it. I guarantee you." Happosai said with very much self-assurance.

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

Much to her chagrin, Akane was forced to stay in her room for a week and re-attend those basic classes. "Okay class, you are dismissed." Madame St. Paul announced, girls and women about her age or younger, well, she's half-sure that she's the older in here. Going back to the topic, females barged outside wildly, ready to charge at the local cafeteria that sells pancakes and jams. With so much discount.

She's not that angry anymore, of being sent to a basic learning camp with kids and preteens. She found herself back at her normal life. Happy, with her friends, free from problems, back to her carefree self. Thanks to Lady Love who insisted to take the trouble of matchmaking to herself, much to her liking.

Yes, the first weeks after her seperation with Ranma is a pure slow-torture punishment. Little by little she began to get over him, and her loss dwindled rapidly when she started hanging out with other avatars of different departments, (a) She's already eighteen, (b) She desperately needs to get over Ranma. She met good guys, that includes Shinnosuke, avatar of Lady Nature, she even developed a small crush to him that was erased quickly. All in all, he's just a nice guy. Mousse took visits oftenly, reporting his Daily Log on earth and how he suffered watching Lady Love work with her magics to bring Nabiki and Ranma together slowly, it is Lady Love we were talking about, no avatar can counter her plan. She's pissed at first, but she had come into terms of Nabiki and Ranma together, and was surprised to know recently from Mousse that they are not still married. She asked why, and the reason is pretty obvious that she started to think of herself stupid. Lady Discord decided to join the fight, twin sister versus twin sister. And, mind you, Lady Discord even tugged Lord Chaos, their cousin, along with her evil plan to seperate the two just for the sake of their sometimes nerving kind of fun. What surprised her is that Lady Love managed to stay strong in a 2v1 fight.

With the ladies and a lord sticking their noble noses in their lives, let's say Ranma and Nabiki had experienced, uh, a chaotic, misfortunate life? Oh, that's too rough, let's make it a bit simple, a life with full of adventures and discoveries. All in all, Akane is pretty enjoying her simple life alone up here, you can leave her alone here, she seemed not to mind not getting caught up between the twin-sister-plus-a-lord conflict, in fact, she's happy just being informed and being updated on the fight by Mousse, enjoying to watch the goddesses and, a god, fight each other/s.

And now, her long time dead fear and sorrow are coming back to haunt her again. She still has one week to make plans and decision before she go back down there. She's not happy with it. 'Oh, please, I want to stay here forever.' She thought to herself in exaggeration.

'I don't want to see him again.' She thought painfully.

Scratch all of the things she said on the first part, she just realized it at this exact time that she hadn't really, totally moved on with the things that happened in the past. She's not yet ready to face him again.

Let's face the harsh reality, Akane is feeling doomed just thinking of the possibilities of their reunion. She have some ideas on what's happening down there, thanks to Mousse, but, it's not that clear and direct, making herself feel out of place a little.

'It's not like things are going to be the same anyway.' She thought bitterly. 'And, it's not like he will still be able to see me when I get back to his side. I should really leave that weird necklace, I do believe it's the cause of this whole fiasco and this visibility-only-Ranma-can-see thing.' She giggled flatly.

"Are you okay, miss Tendo?" Asked Madame Saint Paul worriedly. "You're the only one left in this room, do you have any problems regarding our lessons?" She asked.

Akane's cheeks hued a little, "No ma'am, I'm just dozing off, I guess I'm pretty tired."

The older woman smiled, somewhat relieved. "Oh, if that's so, I wish you a good sleep when you get back to your room."

'I wish.' Akane thought sadly.

oOo

"Ranma," Nabiki chirped, "Are you sure you're going to a dorm?" Nabiki poutedly asked.

"Oh, yes Nabiki." Ranma chuckled briefly, "Guess I should start practicing being independent." He added, giddy at the idea of living alone.

"You're going to leave me?" Nabiki pouted.

Ranma brought his arm around her shoulders, caressing her arm up and down in a one arm hug. "Of course not! It's not like I'm going to be gone for so long, I will always visit you in weekends, besides, you're pretty busy on your schedule. That makes us quits." Ranma said in a smart-ass tone.

The brunette snuggled a bit closer. "Okay, I'll just take visits on your dorm twice a week." She said.

Ranma stood, he has no idea on what's inevitable. He gathered the dishes they used on the engawa, "I'll just clean these up before Kasumi get back home." He said.

"Oh, sure, Ranma-baby." Nabiki smiled up at him from her seat.

oOo

Lady Love sighed wearily, "Oh my." She muttered, staring at the couple talking. Mousse, her avatar, stood behind her, waiting for her commands or anyyhing she might felt wanting for him to do. They are both tired, not by physically, but emotionally and mentally tired. 'We've been staying here for too long.' She thought thoughtfully.

"Oh my..." She mumbled again, staring at the huge calendar hanging on the farside of the wall in the kitchen, Ranma's occasional whistle of jollies and the clanging of dishes and the rushing of the water and plates are their only distraction to their boredom. Lady Love moved a little from her seat down the laminated floors of the kitchen. "Good." She thought to herself, nodding in satisfaction as her gaze sparked with warm fuzzies that disappeared quickly as she returned being serious. Mousse glanced at his mistress curiously, "Can you tell me what 'good' are you saying that makes you so happy, Milady?" Mousse asked benevolently.

Lady Love snapped her head at his direction, a mild shock evident in her face because of the sudden call of her name. "I still have three days left before Akane can take over her duty back. Our department is pretty busy lately because of some minor problems. It will be good to have a break on my conflict with my dear sister and our cousin Lord Chaos bfore the storm." Lady Love sighed blissfully. Mousse turned a little bit disturbed and worried by the idea. Before he could ask his concern, a new intruder came is sensed from behind their backs.

"Oh my," The deep, seductive voice of a ceartain woman mocked, "You're going on a break O•Ne•Chan?" The woman sing-songed. "Aww, that's too bad." A woman with a blazingly crimson red hair that flows down just under her back with her eyes glinting poisonously with a sickening shade of emerald green that flicked dangerously. Her snow white-like skin and her black, slightly-skimpy cloak with vines of ivys coiling around her waist up to her chest brought out the sexiest yet deadliest look of the woman possessing it. (Just think of Le Blanc's skin if you are playing leage of legends. Hihi) Her slender fingers wrapped around her arms as she crossed them, black nails digging cresents on her skin, emphasizing her mockery to her big sister.

"Too bad for you." Lady Discord laughed a bit, "But too good for me." She added mischeviously, a slow smirk creeping up on her red lips.

"Discord," Lady Love growled softly. "Oh, Mousse, scratch the thing you said of me being happy on my vacation," She said, and in a sarcasting tone, she added, "I forgot that my sister is still out here to make me suffer."

Lady Discord let out a bitter laugh, "Oh, sure I do sweetie. I'll make sure your life will suffer like how you made my life miserable when we're younger. You took all away from me," She growled with hatred. She sauntered towards her twin, eyes full of vengeance and promise of pain. She poked the small crown on Lady Love's head as if it doesn't belonged to there, Lady Discord grunted. "Including that." She added in disgust.

"Oh, I wish you can relax cuz." Lord Chaos greeted, scaring out the hell out of the three when he suddenly popped out of nowhere, his venomous purple eyes shimmering with pure sincerity. Lady Love thought, that at least, her cousin on their father's side is close to her, but closer to her sister. But nonetheless they are friends, they're not that fighting too much recently since they turned 1,546 years ago, they are both matured, even though their natures contrasted each other.

Lord Chaos smiled, "Now I can finally leave and focus on my-" "No you can't!" Discord hissed, boring a hole on Chaos vulnerable soul with her eyes. "Chill... geez." Chaos chuckled nervously.

Discord rolled her eyes, turning her vision back to her sister. "We're not done with your mortal yet, little sis. I'll take it we will not see you much often here, but I won't stop bothering these mortals of yours."

oOo

In his lone pleasant times he always feel this weird emotion. It's been almost a year since they moved to the Tendos. And it had been almost a year since he started feeling this. This emptiness that makes him dull, he almost forgot what a real happiness means. It's that awful. It seemed as if his actions are forced, as if someone is manipulating and controlling his every move. Even his most sincere smiles of mild happiness started to change, as if someone had just plastered someone's smile on mine. It doesn't seems right.

He is longing for something he couldn't quite figure out himself. And it's still successfully creeping the best out of me since it started. It's very rare for him to taste a quiet, peaceful time for himself. He always seemed to attract misfortunes lately, maybe some gods are laughing like hell everytime they see him fooled, tricked, played, hurt.

Now is not the time to think of these things, he decided. This precious time he is expecting to be ruined in few minutes is nearing it's end. It's wasting. It always does. He chuckled a bit. It's the time to enjoy the moments of normality in his life, and here he was troubling himself with his exclusive creep-me-out personal problems. He got used to the weirdest things you might ever thought, but this bothers him so much. What is this emptiness?

He sighed, he should be at least contented with his life, he's living with his extended family that he should be happy for it, yep, uhh, what else, he also have the best rivals and frienemies he still considered as his circle of friends for his strange kind of a life. You can't really expect a single normal thing in his daily life basis. Be used to that.

And he's currently in a relationship with Nabiki. A real one, not forced by their meddling parents, it's their decision, actually. Their status is progressing smoothly, not too fast nor not too slow. They even hadn't kissed yet, cause it doesn't feel right to kiss her. He smiled a little, but blankly if you asked me.

It doesn't feel right.

Oh, what the fudge, how many times he repeated those thoughts of recalling his life status one by one in all of his free times? And yet it doesn't even crossed to his mind, it came to him just now! After all the times he repeated this 'story of-my- life/open-up-my-crappy-wonders speech, he realized it just now!

Does that means she's not the right person for him? He shook his head violently.

Ranma put the last plate on the rack, he sighed while wiping his hands dry with a hand towel hanging on the handle of the fridge. While in the middle of his stuppor he suddenly heard footsteps from the hallway. He quickly turned around to see Kasumi leaning her weight against the door frame. "I heard you're going to leave the house and start a life alone, getting matured, aren't we?" Kasumi giggled.

Ranma smiled a bit, "Yes, I have to, ya'know what I mean, I'm 19, I need to learn to live by myself not depending on my mom's grace."

"When are you moving?"

"I think tomorrow." Ranma muttered.

oOo

"Hi Akane, sweetums!"

Akane cringed, her grip on her cup tightened a bit, a frown plastered firmly on her face. "Honestly..." She grumbled.

Akane watched helplessly as Kodachi sat down on a stool beside her. "One Oolong tea please, and I'm gonna pay my friend's drink." Kodachi said to the barista. 'Friend.' Akane noted, 'Wait, this is going extremely confusing.' She thought, staring at Kodachi who finally turned her attention back to Akane.

"Hi Akane!" She greeted again, "I have a proposal to you." She said excitedly, "I had a deep brainstorming with myself yesterday, and I came to a decision."

Akane raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?" She asked.

Kodachi smiled again, "I decided to help you put Ranma and Nabiki together."

Akane stared at her as if she had just grown another head. "Are you even thinking of what you're saying?"

Kodachi glared at her mockingly, "Of course! What do you think of me? A wreckless bitch?" She asked.

'Fair enough.' Akane thought to herself. "No," She chose to lie, just for Kodachi, of course. "But please tell me what urged you to help me." She added.

Kodachi took her tea from the girl. Taking a hearty sip and putting it down on the table, she turned her attention back to Akane. "Oh, the truth is, during my stay on earth since last year, I really saw good chemistry between those two. Honestly, on our department, it's not that necessary to break people bonds apart, you knw what I mean? Its not that Lady Didcord will punish us if we failed, I'm far behind Lady Discord's craziness, you know. She really just wants yo annoy her twin sister. So if we failed to ruin Lady Love duties, then, better luck next time and we will try again to destroy her happiness. So, this relationship of Ranma and Nabiki is not a big deal if we failed to break them apart. Since I liked their pairing, it won't hurt to help, right?" Kodachi smiled. But only a good observer can see the lurking devilishness behind her smile.

oOo

"Done!" Ranma exclaimed, looking around his surroundings with a proud smile lingering on his face.

Dusting his hands clean, he went to his sofa and sat heavily on the overstuffed foam with a retired sigh. "I'm tired." He mumbled, stretching his legs to its length and putting them on the coffee table comfortably. His dorm room is finally furnished and free from dirt. The room might be little, but it's enough for him to stay conveniently and with much comfort. Peaceful enough to have normality in his life. He liked it.

A small, beige sofa on the right wall from the door's point of view, a small, oak coffee table he bought last week with his money, of course. A one person bed on the north wall covered with light blue bedsheets and topped with one pillow and a midnight blue comforter. A white bedside table with an alarm clock and a lampshade on top of it, (like an alarm clock can wake him up) A door beside his bed leads to a small bathroom. (At least it has a bath tub) A small L-shaped kitchen beside the main door up to the left wall and a small fridge. Walls painted in a pleasant pale yellow and wood planks for a flooring varnished with not-too-glossy brown. A small tv on the left wall and some posters he got on a otaku magazine and on his manga collections and sets. A window beside his bed showed the bright moonlight of the still night. A lone star twinkling in distance, outdone by the bright, glaring lamp posts usual in an urban night.

He doesn't need any study table. He can always find a way to study comfortably. And besides, a simple, study table is already expensive for him to afford.

Yes, he can be used to this.

His mind drifted to the thing that haunted him since last week, his relationship with Nabiki making him feels wrong. But what's making him feel it?

oOo

On an infamous vacant lot in midnight, A glimmering light glowed behind the piled dried leaves of autumn. The girl he had long forgotten is back to business.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Hello, please give some time to read this. I have these ideas of my future stories and I'm consulting your opinions! Please I need answers! It's driving me crazy and I would be dying if I don't post this summaries!**

 **AU! What do you think will happen if a boy offers you to be your younger sister's babysitter? RxA as usual, of course.**

 **AU! Will things will suddenly bright up if a raped victim and her rapist met? CriminologyStudentxPrisoner tandem! RxA shipping, as always.**

 **That's all! Thank you for giving your time! I want some answers ASAP, thanks in advance!**

 **By the way! I'm greeting my professor who celebrates his birthday today! I wish you a happy day and longer life!**


	13. Mousse and Ranma hits the jackpot?

**A/N: Wait! I can explain! See, Science fair just started on our university and I was tasked to make the booth. Erm, I'm a nice artist. xD But it's good to be back. I really love your reviews it keeps me motivated.**

 ** SerenaEbe: Hi! I can accept lame reviews, but still, your review is simple but awesome. It keeps me motivated.**

 ** Guest: Uhh, I assure you that Ranma will not have s*x with Nabiki, guaranteed. Uhh, are you the same guest who reviewed before? Leave a name and shout it out on my next chapter. But, thanks by the way, for leaving a review.**

 **Anyways, here's the Chapter you've been craving for!**

"Hello, welcome back."

Akane stared back at Lady Love who greeted her cheerly enough, she didn't know what to feel right now. Finally, she's back. She's back... but what is this feeling of grief?

"Hi." Mousse greeted behind Lady Love, Akane smiled a bit. At least Mousse is here to help her, he's a great adviser, but she wondered if he even applied his own words in his own life. His words doesn't really reflect his style of life. Basically, if you had seen him often enough, you'll think that his life is kind of misfortunate, as if some god had just trolled his life. He's pathetic.

"Hi Mousse. Thanks Lady Love." She answered back.

"You sure you're ready?" Asked Lady Love, a tinge of dread in her voice. She can't leave Akane alone in this mission, her sister is still horsing around their lives, it's very dangerous to let these two avatar to face a goddess herself. Discord is crazy.

Akane nodded, a determined look featuring her face. "Let's do this."

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

 _Chapter 12: Mousse and Ranma hits the jackpot?_

His snore, his every breathe, his ocassional mumbles in his sleep brought her back in her past. She stared at him, face looking so peaceful, she almost forgot his sleepinf face during her stay in their department, she used to stare at him while he's asleep. That was a year ago...

She can't help but to think about that year she was nowhere in sight, what could have happened while she was gone? Can he still remember her? Had he moved on? Did he still love her...?

Akane gave a brief laugh, a lifeless laugh rung inside his room. By the way, why did he rented a room for himself? Going back to her line of thought, he should be, he have to be, he need to move on. But with Mousse's anecdotes about Ranma's life, it seems he really had forgotten everything about her. It's good, she convinced herself, she tried to.

The lilting tic tocs of the clock brought her back to reality. Gazing up from her seat, she noted the time and cursed under her breathe. 'Ugh, 6:07 am already? Am I staring at him for too long?' She thought, a little bit embarassed at herself.

Ranma stirred.

Her head snapped automatically in his direction. Panic roused inside herself. 'Oh, shit.'

"Please... Akane... No, don't... please don't go... I love you..." He mumbled, Ranma tossed himself to his side, facing the wall beside him while keeping his back on her, preventing her to stare at him.

It's a good thing he did that himself. If he doesn't, well, who knows how long she can stare at him unblinking.

Oh, please, don't bother to remembsr that last paragraph I said, just watch Akane stand from her cozy sit on the couch and started to pussyfoot her way towards the sleeping boy quietly.

'How on earth-' She stopped, blushing, 'He's dreaming of... ME?' She gulped.

She bent her body tensely, stealing a peek at his face facing the wall, admiring how his looks changed in just a year.

His eyes popped open.

"Aaak!" Came her blood-curdling scream, automatically leaning back fearfully as the pigtailed boy helped himself to sat up with his hand, scratching idly on his bare stomach.

'He has no clothes on?!' She thought in half fear and anger.

Ranma yawned, after scratching the slight itch on his stomach he rubbed his eyes awake. He turned to his side, preparing to stand up, legs hanging limply on the edge of the bed before he hopped off the bed and finally stood up. A small smile playing on his face as he strode towards the door to the bathroom, not noticing the gaping girl falling on her knees in intense shock.

"H-he... can't see me?" She muttered.

oOo

Ranma woke up very early than usual, today is his first day of living alone! Excitement and giddyness welled up inside him since last night, first he thought he wouldn't get any sleep that night, but his thoughts sent him to sleep, plus his tiredness he earned from furnishing his room, of course. Think of it, renovating your room alone is like working on a kata from morning to afternoon. He's happy, nonetheless.

But he felt something wrong after he woke up, there's this strange aura he felt.

Ranma shrugged his boxers off since he didn't wore any tops because of the hot temperature in his room. He sat on his stool throwing his first bucket of water over his head and putting it back where the water from the faucet continued to wash. While he waited for the bucket to fill its contents and turning the faucet of the tub on, he began to scrub his body clean. He poured a little amount of shampoo on his long, dark hair and he began to massage his head.

Cleaning his whole body with two buckets of water, he jumped to the enticing hot water for the cool mornings of autumn.

He dreamed of a certain dream again, which is very weird. He leaned back his head to the wall, closing his eyes as he recalled his dream.

 _"Akane..." The Ranma in his dream cried, "Please... Don't go... I love you..." Standing in front of him was a blue haired girl whose beauty was akin to a goddess. That was the remark he remembered, but after he woke, he forgot everything about her face. Everything was nothing but a blurry image._

His eyes cracked open, "Akane..." He mumbled, his body lowering until the water reached just under his nose, enough for him to breathe. "Who's Akane...?" He asked himself, ransacking his mind for a girl he knew with tue name and looks same with the girl in his dream. "Why am I proclaiming to that girl my love?" He asked himself again, a nervous chuckle rung in his ears. Willing for his conscience to speak.

He remembered Nabiki's little sister whose name is Akane. He shook his head, "We never met, I don't even have any idea what does she look like." He convinced himself, "Speaking of her little sister..." Ranma mumbled thoughtfully, "What happened to her? One year passed and she's still not home from Africa yet. I can't remember a thing about their family talking on their daughter on the phone once during my stay at the Tendos." He suddenly felt a sense of trepidation inside him.

Shrugging the uncertainity building inside him, he turned his attention to his fingers who were already pruned up. He's been staying in the furo for too long, the water is already cold because of the time he had been staying in the tub. He stood up, covering himself with the cotton body towel he stacked inside the small cabinet he had in his bathroom. His skin already flushed and pinkish due to the heat. The air inside his bathroom is so moist and humid.

He went out the room, already clothed decently, shivering slightly by the sudden change of temperature.

"Today is a brand new day!" He almost yelled to no one in pure happiness and excitement.

oOo

Recovering from her temporary shock, Akane went towards the rooftops of the dorm.

She stared into distance, seeing the tiled roofs of the houses of the Nerima and the golden leaves shining gloriously together with the rays of the rising sun. She leaned her head on the barricades of the rooftop. A resigned sigh escaping her lips as she stared at a certain roof down the city.

"Home..." She muttered, not taking her eyes off to the tiled roofs of the Tendo household.

Her sister is in there. She knew it. The new owner of her leftover. The one who caught her lover in the midst of seperation. She rolled her eyes, anger cannot blind her heart. This is her fate, to be alone. He's gone by her side, she's gone in his mind.

Her grip on the barricades tightened, her knuckles turning white in anger. "I don't deserve this." She reasoned. "But why did I received it?"

Her sister is happy with him, he is happy with her. Can she watch the two love each other without going insane? Does letting go hurts so much? What do you think matters most? Her sister's happiness, or her own selfishness...?

She's dead, that was her family knew, in the eyes of many Tendo Akane is already a history in Nerima. She has nothing to fight for, and letting go cannot change her destiny. But fighting for something you love has possibilities of winning than staying on a corner and watching the events flow, the idea passed by in her mind. But that means selfishness, does that mean she did not care for someone's happiness? Yes, fighting for something is like charging to a wall and contacting to it head first. You made an effort to run but the wall doesn't change. It's stupid.

Maybe this carriage she carry on her back is too heavy for her. She could just leave it and let them do anything about it. It's like you've been carrying a box filled with nothing but an anvil around wherever you go, seeing a table to put it on but deciding to go on and ignore the given stop. Letting your numbing arms carry the box for nothing.

It's Nabiki's happiness what matter most, she loves her sister very much.

"Akane!"

Her inner drama came to an automatic stop as she heard their mistress's angered voice.

"Yes?" She answered, turning towards the woman and bowing her greeting.

Lady Love grunted very unusually. "Oh, please stand up." She demanded hotly, Lady Love took a long, heavy breathe. "I need peace for once." She complained, "Discord is crazy, she used the chance of my leave to destroy your mission, she tugged Lord Havoc together with her, she's already getting in my nerves, that little, whining brat." She cursed under her breath.

Akane gave a funny look on her way, "...And?" She asked.

Lady Love snorted, "Oh, don't worry about me, I guess I have to rejoin the fight again to help you guys," She said in exaggerated tone, "I should start bringing my cousin Lady Destiny and Lady Fate with meand-"

"Calm down, milady. Why don't we have a sit and-"

"Calm down? CALM. DOWN?" Her blue eyes wide and unbelieving. "... Sorry. That's a good idea." She smiled in apology.

Akane felt a bit strange and uncomfortable seeing the other side of Lady Love. Both women plopped down, leaning their backs against the fence, the metal chain-linked barricade clinked. Akane gazed up to the older woman and asked awkwardly, "Lady Love? I want to ask why are you so determined to help me and Mousse to win this mission? Many avatars are struggling but you..." She trailed off, knowing that Lady Love already knew her future words, and at the same time feeling embarassed at asking Lady Love that kind of question. It's not that the women were friends and all, heck, Mousse is closer with Lady Love.

"It's not just a mission I can cough up, the reason I didn't help the other struggling avatars because I knew they will solve those silly problems on their own, my avatars are skilled and talented. I believe you too are smart and skilled like the others, but, you know that you are facing Discord, Chaos, and Havoc. The bad departments were not that required or necessary to win a mission, we, the good ones are really required, they just want us to fail." Lady Love said.

Akane nodded in understanding. "Okay... So, what's the plan?" She asked.

Lady Love's anger came back, "Ooh, that Discord! If she decided to jump over the boards I'll make sure there's something waiting for her when she landed!" She cursed. "I know she'll make you show yourself to Ranma and make him fall over you again and seperate the lovebirds away. If that happens then all you need to do is pretend to be mute, got it? The more you stay quiet the more he will not be interested to you, 'kay? And for that Discord... I think she's the one who makes you visible to Ranma only, I'll make sure that I will knock some sense out of my dear sister, I'm going back to the departments and confront her!" She errupted angrily, finally standing up and stomping towards the door leading to the staircase down the dorm.

Apprehension raising inside her as she watched the woman leave. Lady Love's emotion is uncontrollable right now, if she continued this moping thing and someone rushed in right now someone's gonna-

THUMP.

-See her. Akane jumped to her feet, hearing two things or people bumping set her mind and heart raising. She quickly fled all the way down the stairs. "Lady Love." She whispered, her stuppor leads her mind off, not noticing the glowing silver clouds of dust forming around her neck.

oOo

'No way, no way, no way, no way, NO WAY IN HELL!' Lady Love screamed in her mind. Her blue azure eyes faced the stormy blue eyes. There's only one option to do right now.

Run.

"Oops..." Lady Love muttered before sprinting back towards the staircase, leaving the flushed boy gaping in shock.

The boy, known as nothing but Ranma himself shook his head. "Woah." He mused, "She's beautiful." He whispered.

Shaking his head again, Ranma took of into a jog to follow the maiden he bumped so he could apologize his rudeness.

"Aak!" Thud. He heard on the other side of the hallway. His jog turned into a full sprint, slowing down languidly before sprinting again.

Thud.

"Oh my goodness miss are you o...kay...?" Ranma trailed off. In his arms was something familiar and as he stared in her caramel brown eyes something cluthed inside his chest.

Her beauty is different to the stranger he saw few seconds ago, he liked the looks of this new girl than the last one. He stared at her eyes, searching with a little bit of longing, eyes sparkling slightly in recognition that was immediately dumped to the side.

Akane turned to the white haired woman with an 'I'll handle this' look. Her eyes darted back towards Ranma, she wanted to cry because of two things, one is because everything that happened in the past crashed back at her as he held her dearly in his arms right now. Second is because she doesn't have any idea why can he freakin' saw her again. She pushed him away from her kindly and brought herself up on a sitting position. 'Lady Love is already gone,' She noted, 'Now who's gonna handle this mess?''Of course it's me, I volunteered, idiot.' Akane thought stupidly.

Ranma can't help but to stare at the girl, he was extremely mesmerized and entranced him. Her blushing features, her messy hair and lips set on a thin line. Eyes shining with fire of passion he knew from the other martial artist. His eyes travelled lower and his eyes landed on her chest. That's when he noticed her necklace, his attraction towards the stranger was quickly replaced with predaciously. 'I hit the jackpot.'

Akane was aware of his eyes travelling on her body making her blush even more. She used her time to dust her dress to distract herself from his eyes.

Standing up to his full height, Ranma offered his hands to the girl. "Sorry about that miss. Please accept my invitation to my room as an apology, what's your name, fair lady?" Ranma said politely and a little (too much) bit formally.

"..." Akana said nothing, a questioning look etched on her face, did the Ranma she knew just turned to a complete pervert? The thought made her blush all over again. She was about to retort when she remembered Lady Love's order.

'Pretend to be mute.'

Her mouth automatically snapped close. She nodded her head.

Ranma's smile faltered after a minute of staring contest with her. He slowly brought his offered hand back to himself and pretended to bring it on the back of his head to scratch it awkwardly. "... Yeah, let's go?"

Akane glared at him.

oOo

Grumbling under her breath, the black haired wiman sneaked her way towards the room, spying the couple entered his room.

'This is bad, very bad.'

Kodachi grimaced, her adhesiveness against the ceiling is letting go, 'Might as wwll find another hide.' She hopped off silently the ceiling and began to jumped her way behind the curtain.

You must be wondering why she is hiding if Ranma cannot see her, well, Akane does. She heard the door creaked open and closed silently. 'Things should go smooth according to the plan. Ranma and Akane cannot be together.'

"Have a sit." Ranma offered. He watched impatiently as the woman sat hesitantly on his sofa. He took his sit on the floor in front of her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

No answer.

The girl continued to stare at him.

Ranma nodded in the weirdness he's feeling right now. "O...kay, if you really don't want tell me, well that's okay."

She smiled.

Ranma reached up a hand, pointing at her chest, "Your necklace is beautiful." He mused. "Can I take a look at it?" He reached out.

The girl slapped his hand away, shaking her head violently. Ranma sat back, "Okay, name your price." The girl shook her head again.

Akane furrowed her eyebrows, she saw a sketchbook lying beside her. She reached for it and picked her pen from her pocket.

Ranma stared curiously at her as she shuffled the pages. Well, it's okay, it's just his sketchbook where his drawings-

She bashed a page, her fist remaining planted on the paper.

Akane stared at the drawing. It's... her, in the drawing. Her eyes still wide in shock, shining with unshed tears. She forced to close her eyes and write something on the same page with herself.

'Can I stay at your room? I'm homeless.' Read the letter.

Ranma peered cautiously at the woman behind his sketchbook and bavk at the paper. He noticed the drawing.

"What the-?" He gasped, seeing his drawing he drew recently looking just like the woman behind the book.

He coughed a little bit, going back to the topic, and as well ignoring this coincidence of drawing in person, a woman asking him for her to stay. But, he had to, he hits the jackpot! It's like hitting your ehad on an open door of treasures and deciding to go away.

But... Nabiki... what would she think of him?

"Sure." He finally said. "Just... don't do funny things, okay? I'll trust you."

I trusted you... She remembered him say in the past.

'He always do.' She thought sadly.

Akane nodded. 'It's a deal.' Thought she.

"By the way, are you mute?"

Akane's smile staggered a bit.

oOo

"Argh, my reputation is doomed! What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

"What is it, milady?" Asked her servant in her room.

Lady Love smiled a bit, thanking the woman who served her some sweets and calming tea on the table. She gave an audible sigh, "Oh, Morissete, I just gone against my own rules."

Morisette gasped girlishly, the ginger-blonde haired quickly finished her duties. "Really, milady?" She asked, "And what rule id that?"

"Oh, some mortal just saw me."

Morisette scrunched her face slightly, disturbed by the idea of someone seeing their mistress. "B-but, milady? If a male mortal saw you, does that mean...?"

"Oh, yes, he momentarily fell for me." She said in disgust. "But I solve things up in a jiff, I just made him forgot anything about me."

Morisette turned thoughtful. "You'll face the punishment, milady?"

Lady Love sipped her tea heartily, "Of course I do." Lady Love forced a smile, "One week of staying isn't that bad."

oOo

Mousse was having fun of his life, his lilting stride under the sun and the tays kissing his cheek brought him the longing of living a life as a mortal. He stared at a long distance, smile not failing to leave his face. Appreciating the clear sight of the pond glittering under the setting sun.

"Ara, kore." Mousse grimaced in embarassment, catching himself in balance before he continued to fall. Mousse glared at the pavement, mood was ruined slightly and smile was replaced with a frown.

He saw an emerald shimmering beside his feet. "What's this?" He muttered, bending his knees and carefully picking the precious stone in his hands.

Mousse loves nature, his hobby is collecting precious stones and gems he found in all over the place he went. This stone is different, it catched his attention and interest at first glance.

He stared at the stone, noyicing a silver chain connected to the crystal covering the emerald. "It's a necklace." He muttered, the silver chain clinking with every swing, shining under the streetlights of the city. The sun is nowhere in sight. But little did Mousse know that the thing he's holding right now is the only thing he will love more than the sun that had set few seconds ago.

 *** * * * * * * ***

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Hello, good news, I came up with an idea again!**

 **In His Bed: AU! She doesn't have any idea why she ended up in his bed and in his arms.**

 **I learned to put lipstick because of you: AU! Can a lesbian's life change in just one kiss...?**

 **That's all! And, Follow my page in facebook Frances Rancher with uhh... A ptofile picture of Ranma and Akane hugging each other. Yeah, uhm, I love kudos!**


	14. Shampoo's Tale

**A/N: Hi guys! I know that I am super late with my update but this chapter is so long, it took me uh, 14 pages to write? Anyways, it is a BONUS CHAPTER my reviewers kind of demanded in an indirect way...? Theh wanted to know what happened to Shampoo so here it is! The backstory of her life!** **Also, I'm gonna use this chance to promote my Halloween special! Search 'Halloween Romance: Kidnapped' it is super fun to read since I do made a challenge, all you need to do is guess the ending.** ** SerenaEbe: It's okay, look at me, I'm more late han I promised! Hope yer still catching up with this.** ** Jdcocogirl: Should I take 'Psyche' as a compliment? Haha love you gurl those reviews were short but it's super touching.** **Anyways, Here's the bonus chap!**

She stared at him from the corner of the room.

In a weird sort of way, things are going weirder on their department. It's like someone was laughing his ass off seeing his pawns suffer.

Not physically, but emotionally.

Oh, my dear love how these cases of coincidence became too often in their dear department. And one of the victim was her.

Shampoo watched strained face as the man began to hugged his lover.

"Ryoga..."She cried silently in the shadows.

Postponed Love

• Bonus Teaser •

A childish woman, a girl who experienced many sufferings and challenges and yet her heart is too weak for this repeated task given at her hand.

The wound that had healed many decades ago seemed to go fresh all over again. The days she mooted for the fault she took on her shoulders until now. The guilt that revived itself from the past. Reanimated this time for a chance to help herself get up and forget that shame and regret and set things right once and for all. She'll have to experience all of the tears and insanity, making her feel eighteen all over again.

She could only stare rigidly as Ryoga began to let go of his lover, eyes full of enthusiasm. If only he had any clues on what he experienced in his past life...

She continued to stare at his face, marvelling on how his face now and in the past didn't changed a bit, she reeled back at those times.

NUCHIEHZU, CHINA

Things that time really happened fast, as if her whole stay was nothing but a grayish blur. Being sent to the mortal world was the only time that the color of cheerfulness hued in her life.

The stubborn bombshell of the Amazon tribe, died at age thirteen. Admired by the local boys, idolized by the younger girls in her small town. Things were going lightly in her life, living normal as she called; training at the morning, playing at the afternoon, sometimes studying the works of their men like cooking or whatsoever. Until that day came.

That day were her childhood was ruined. Battle cries and slashing of weapons and spattering sounds rang. The young ones were forced to fight the intruders since their tribe was new and small, hundreds of hordes were impossible for them to take.

She had her chui broken and useless. An apprentice like her facing a horrendous man weaponless was an automatic defeat. But she showed no fear, trying to control her wild breathing as she showed relentlessness. She brought her fists up, war cry both rang on their mouths as they engaged in a combat.

She could feel the cold metal pecked on her skin before the man smirked in utter victory as he pierced the sword deeper in her solar plexus, blood oozed through her battle cloak, eyes popped open as black blood dripped off her mouth. The man pushed her on her back without letting go of his sword. The metal went through her back, planted itself on the dirt as the man left to join his cheering comrades.

Unlike any other people, she died happy and honorable. She died fighting for tribe, and her mission on this land was finished.

Their tribe almost fell dead, hundreds of children and women died in the war, dumped in a corner like some kind of dead rats.

She wondered how she handled maintaining her sanity after all the things that had happened in just one day. Intruders charging in their lands, fighting for her tribe, dying honorably, meeting Cologne, the officials, the elders, new sisters, and family. She was trained under Cologne, she became a consistent honor until she graduated.

And that faithful day, things brightened up. Like any normal teenage girls she became extremely happy to found out that her faithful former the one was handsome. The elders watched her with funny looks on their faces saying 'Ahh, teenage girls,' 'You will regret your joy today in the end, little one.', the elders laughed at her seeing her being excited of the sacred mission with its made-only-for-her sufferings lurking behind its innocent exterior.

She regretted that day of their meeting, wishing silently that she should have an ugly one for an obligation instead.

It would be so much easy for her to dump him if he is ugly! But she's not onto his looks or whatever, she had just seen a side of him that lured her into him.

HOKKAIDO, JAPAN, TOKUGAWA EDO

She remembered how good it feels like to step on the damp grass early in the morning. Things had changed so fast and by means of a Chinese being in Japan, she should start adjusting herself to the new land she's been stepping.

Like an alien who stepped foot on the earth, she moved strangely, oblivious and anxious.

She heard strange murmurs that attracted her attention. Her small head snapped behind her. Beside a small, sakura tree sat a boy in hakama staring into space- well, not literally, he has this angered eyes and was screaming like a whining freak.

"... Easy to do!"

She hesitated to approach him at first, shy at the thought of getting a better view of her former. She watched curiously as he took one of the flat stones heaped in a small pile beside him. The boy's features turned serious before he threw the stone on the lake.

He watched incredulously as the water swallowed the stone and sink on the depths of the shallow water. "IT'S THE UMPTEENTH TIME I DID THIS AND THERE IS NO PROGRESS!" The man whined like a little child who failed to hit the stack of bottles in one of those minigames in the amusement park. Raking his hands on his poor, innocent hair in frustration.

She smiled sympathetically, 'what a clumsy boy.' She shook her head in mild amusement.

The boy find its way to his feet, a new flat, grayish stone in his hand. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL BE DOING THIS AND I'M OFF! I'm wasting my time here!" Shampoo stiffled a laugh of insinuation to her pathetic former. In a swift movement, she moved her hands just in the nick of time to readjust the direction of the stone in midair.

The man watched wide eyed as the stone bounced.

Once.

Twice.

Plop.

"Boohoo!" The man exclaimed in utter victory. "I knew it I'm skilled!" He fell on his back on the grass laughing in triumph. Eyes starry with pure happiness.

Shampoo shook her head yet again. She remembered her personal record back when she was still alive.

The man grabbed another of the stone, forgetting his last statement of leaving after his last one. The man readied himself to repeat his diversion, launching it with much expertice than before.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Quadra.

Penta.

His smile going wider and wider as the stone continued to bounce leaving ripples in its wake. The stone continued to bounce until it disappeared in the fog.

It never failed to amaze her at the fact that he has this ability to master things in just a glance or luck to do it successfully in one time. Expect him to master it on his second shot.

Chuckling to himself in satisfaction he throw stone after stone until he get blasé. Finally, he stopped with an anticipated sigh, staring off into the distance as he played one of the stones in his hand.

She continued to watch as he twiddled the stone between his fingers absentmindedly, still staring into space. The stone fell in his hands clumsily. Picking it up back again in his hands as pondered silently, leaning against the hard trunk of the tree behind him.

The wind blew conveying the fainst sent of the sakura petals that tickles teasingly in their noses.

"What to do now?" Shampoo asked herself, propping herself beside him in deep thought.

"Ryoga!"

Both jumped at the sudden cry behind their backs. Shampoo who listened attentively unnoticed sensed a dread from the information she got from the messenger.

"The blondes are in the docks, they said they'll take our lands by force if we didn't agreed to their so called 'asking us in a nice way'."

Her former laughed lightheartedly. "Don't fret yourselves. I'll handle them." Shrugging the dirt that stuck theirselves in his samurai garb, Ryoga stood with his dirty garments looking mighty as he wear a cocky smile on his face that suddenly made her legs feel wobbly. She blushed, forcing herself to think of something that might distract her in her bad thoughts.

Shampoo rolled her eyes, like someone clumsy as him can't do something in it. But she doubted that thought after she noticed the arrogance and self-confidence that shone in his aura. She could see the mercy missing in his eyes. It was darkened with passion and exhiliration.

Shampoo was taken abacl as she finally took notice of the Japanese katana he was holding in his right hand. The messenger rejoiced as he took a step towards Ryoga in excitement. "Shall we head off, master?"

Ryoga grin, "Sure thing, Naoto. Let's give them a surprise welcome party they won't forget until the angels of death took them, because it will be their last time they will see a surprise party." Patting the smaller boy at his back, Ryoga tugged at Naoto as they head off to they're welcome party.

Shampoo shrugged as she followed the two fools towards the docks near the lake.

They snuck up in the wheatland as they gazed at the man of war unloading their weapons. The man who planned the invasion walked down the slope ramp with elegance. His mistress beside him clinging as if he was the most precious thing existing in the world.

Smoke puffing out of his mouth as he lowered his ciggarete, he signalled one of his dogs to come down he continued in his way.

"I'll handle them Naoto. Alone." Ryoga ordered, "It's too dangerous for you to join the fight, they might snuck up and take you as their hostage."

"But-"

"No buts. Naoto, I admit that you're my greatest apprentice I ever had, but your still not ready. Maybe in the future I'll tag you along in one of my fights."

The boy frowned up at him. Ryoga chuckled, ruffling the brown hair of his apprenticeas he gazed back at the ship. "Don't worry, I promise on my oath as a samurai."

The boy beamed up at him before nodding his head vigoriously.

Finally stepping out of his hide alone - well, for the human's eyes I guess, for Shampoo had stood up with a scowl and decided to follow him in the middle of the landscape.

"The reaper doesn't sent me any letter that he'll be taking my former right now." Shampoo complained before shrugging, maybe he'll survive this. This should be more interesting. Maybe she could just call his guardian to make sure-

"Hello, Shampoo." Shampoo eeped as her head snapped back behind her, before her stood a fine, young looking man dressed in all white. Pointing a descriptive finger at Ryoga who remain adamant on the middle of the battle field standing straightly the man nodded. "Yep, I am his guardian." He didn't even spared a glance at his obligation as he continued to gaze down at the girl. "You're his cupid?" Shampoo nodded. It gives her creeps as he continued to gaze down at her, she averted her eyes as she pretended to watch Ryoga.

"You're not going to do anything to protect him?"

His guardian laughed as if what she said was the most foolish thing to say in the living world. Shampoo founded herself the need to strangle the man standing in front of her but she remained planted on her heels.

"Oh, Shampoo. Of course I won't! He's a good fighter since I'm the one who gave the gift of strength and skill..."

Aaaand the arrogant jerk continued to boast his greatness and the 'great idea' he planned for his obligation. The lunatic idiot.

"The treasures of this land belonged to the people living in here. I won't let you take it away from them!" He growled.

"Touché." The leader nodded in mock of deep thought. "You're right, this land have the things I need..." He trailed off. Turning a predacious smile at him he said calmly. "Give the jokes a rest, Ryoga. Stop acting like you're so clean and mighty like a hero sent by the heaven in this land. I know that you know we both want the thing located in this land. Unfortunately, only one can have that thing." Nodding at his right hand, he commanded. "Kill that cripple, I don't want some garbages like him in my way. This port is going to be mine."

His right hand nodded, a horrendous smile displayed in his lips as he commanded his men to charge at the lone boy.

Ryoga returned the smirk coldly, his eyes darkening with passion and the thirst for blood. Shampoo found herself rapt at the spectacle unfolding in front of her, it's been a long time since she had witnessed a fight.

Ryoga flicked his wrist and a glimpse of the blade underneath its case shone under the sudden dim light coming from the sun, his free hand held the handle of his sword with mastered grip. She noticed the thick skin in his hands, betokening her that he is indeed a swordsman in his town. The calm stance and composed aura was not missed in her eyes for she had known that that stance were made by the masters of the art that allowed them to be instinctively guarded at all times and also to avoid being ambushed.

The men cried and they started to charge en masse ready to kill the oblivious man. As the group approached him he pulled his katana swiftly out of its case. The sound of metal sliding against something almost took the men aback. Cold sweats running on their brows as his eyes changed. They heard rumors from different lands about this man living in Kyoto. And he never lose.

But its far too late to retreat for he had charged with silent dash, the fear escalated rapidly as they saw one of their member was brutally stabbed at his throat. But the fact that their lone enemy was overwhelmed by their numbers boosted the confidence. Charging with chains, swords, brass knuckles and knives they jumped to him altogether.

Shampoo let out a long whistle in amusement. Watching as people flew like projectiles from the assemblage of men in front of her landing in a crumpled heap around the battlefield and others on the sea with a large splash, she watched as the corpse on the sea floated, blood oozed and blended itself with the fresh water.

As for one Shampoo loved war, she live to fight for her tribe, she live to kill someone to prove her honor. And the skill he was showing amazed her. A shrill of thrill protested inside her system watching him fight, excitement lit in her eyes as blood pooled below their feet. The connection with her former deep inside her heart is felt inside her, reassuring her that he is still alive.

Both love avatars could see the avatars of death popping out of view and as well the souls that seperated themselves with their respective bodies. Light flashed everywhere as the souls disappeared. Shampoo was itching to jump in their to join. 'If I am still alive we will be able to make strong descendants for our tribe.' She blushed slightly, leaning back from her seat as she hide the sudden red that hued her cheeks.

Finally, Ryoga came out of the group, untouched and unharmed. The smoke disappeared revealing three cowering hired men.

Out of his twenty men these three fools were left to kill the... the cretin?! The leader fumed, throwing the butt of his cigarette on the metal surface of his ship and shrugging his mistress violently he reached out behind him. The coccote harumphed as she crossed her arms below her big assets, the stacked woman frowned as her customer laughed insanely.

Ryoga withdrew his katana out of the mouth of his enemy. Blood dripped from the blade as he brought his free hand up, catching the pistol the lunatic goon he slayed before had in his back awhile ago. The last enemy standing in front of him shook not in anger but fear.

"Wooooh! Wet yourself right in front of us weakling!" Shampoo screamed haughtily but was gone unnoticed by the mortals.

Ryoga pointed the pistol at the man, the poor goon brought his palms up in surrender. Rolling his eyes in boredom he switched the target, pointing the gun at the 'headmaster' of the invaders. Ryoga cracked up a smirk before giving an incredulous and impish laugh, seeing that the leader had his own riffle pointed at him.

"Really? This thing you being proud of doesn't even deserve the name to be called as 'weapon'. It doesn't even take skills to use this. Even the foolest person like you can use this shit." Crumpling the empty pistol in his hands with ease, he continued. "You see, this is useless. Let me show you the real, lethal weapon invented in this world." Throwing the crumpled metal on the ground he sprinted towards the stunned dog and stabbed his katana down his balding head and black blood oozed from the crown of his shining head.

The leader took a stance in alarm knowing that he's going to be the next. Ryoga pulled the case of his katana in his hands and throw it in the direction of the leader.

Of course, the courtesan screamed much to Ryoga's annoyance as she dashed back inside the ship.

The case connected with its skull. She swear in her life she heard his skull cracking as the man fell on his back. Forcing himself to focus on the man as he pulled the trigger of his gun.

Bang!

She watched in extra slow motion as the bullet shot in a straight direction towards him. Heart skipping beat, she was annoyed and pissed to see Ryoga smiling. Crossing fingers and praying in her dear life he slowly brought his sword in front of him, his sharp gaze remained focused on his target.

The blade connected- no, slashed through the bullet as it blasted in front of his face, sending the 9mm bullet on the ground in half.

Dashing zigzags while avoiding the continious shot running after his feet he remained calm as he reached in front of the face of the leader.

The man who was lying on his back pointed his gun on Ryoga's face. "NO!" She screamed, jumping from her seat. Seeing that there's only one avatar of death spectating at the spectacle, her head darted back to Ryoga, it could only mean one thing; it's either he or the leader who will survive it. And by the looks of the tableau in front of her it looks like Ryoga was the one who wouldn't make it through the match.

Being oblivious on what's happening on Ryoga's mind. He couldn't help but to smile in victory, he had this whole thing calculated. All of his thirty rounds of shots had been used awhile ago. Ryoga smirked.

Clink.

"Shit!" The blonde cursed, pulling at the trigger many times in utter disbelief. Of all times...

Turning a pleading glance at the samurai standing straight in front of him he begged. "Wait! I'll pay you a million if you spare my life!" The cowering leader begged pathetically, but he showed no mercy.

"This land," His hand swiped the riffle off the wrong hands. "Is under my protection!" All of the audience went quiet as he broke the riffle with his knee with a deafening noise. Seagulls outside the ship started crying. "And I don't lose!" He smashed the butt of the broken gun into his head sending him to oblivion. Grabbing a knife from the floor he sliced a small portion under his jaw before he threw him overboard.

There was a flapping sound as she watched Ryoga Threw his hand holding the katana in 145 degrees, the forgotten katana case boomeranged its way back to cover the katana in its usual hide.

Shampoo was dumbfoundedly gaping at the corner. Staring at him once again standing greatfully with no scratches and wounds. He hadn't broken up a sweat at all.

"See? I told you he can handle it alone."

Oh, she almost forgot, the clown is still with her.

They both watched as the mortals went inside the ship to racked its contents. Coming back with stolen treasures and lists of the lands they had invaded, deciding that they'll be returning it in the future he marched back towards his home with the loads on his back.

ONE MONTH LATER

Okay, she loved him more than she cared to admit. Seeing the goodness in his eyes and his known sincere smiles, there's no doubt he had women falling on his feet, and that includes her.

Knowing his backstory on how he turned out to be the local hero in their town by eavesdropping on his conversations with his apprentice, her pride and respect for him grew that she wanted to bow to him with regardness.

He was once a rich but humble kid of the Higurashi clan. He grew with the vivid memory of how his whole family were murdered cruelly. And now he was out for his revenge to seek justice for the death of his family and as well for the sake of his oath, and his family's last wishes for him to guide their people.

He lived to kill bad men and protect the weak.

Then one day, all of her daydreams came to an abrupt end. His fiancee had arrived their home.

She thought she was ready for this. But to no avail, jealousy swallowed her heart.

"Akari!" Ryoga exclaimed in happiness, gazing at door where his fiancee stood warily.

Akari managed to crack a smile despite the exhaustion from her work. "Hi, Ryoga chan!" She dropped her satchel down the floor and proceeded to give her fiance a quick chaste kiss.

Ryoga groaned as he watched Akari leaned back with one of her blinding smiles. He smiled back, deciding that she should take a rest before he could have all of her in his own. "What's up?" He asked, going back in shining his well-love katana. Akari gave him a cheeky smile. "Nothing much, I just sold our handmade potteries and porcelain dishes at Sapporo, the money should keep this town for weeks." Grinning seductively the pink haired woman went to hug her passionate beau from behind. "I missed you, lover boy. Being in Sapporo for a month without you is a torture." Massaging his tensed shoulders she continued, "Say, would you like to go to the lake later for a picnic? I can cook meals up in a jiff if-"

"Higurashi san!"

Ryoga visibly tensed up under his lover's touch. Shrugging her arms off as gently and inoffensive as he could muster Ryoga gave her an apologetic smile, "Uhh, I'm afraid that it will be postponed, dear. Some blondes warned to invade our lands today and were heading for the northern docks right now. Don't worry, I'll be back tonight." He said reassuringly.

He vaguely see her scowled for he had hurried already his way towards the battlefield.

Shampoo gave a grim mischievous smile on Akari's way as she watched the woman sunk down on the chair Ryoga had vacated few seconds ago.

"Now Shampoo, that's not very nice." Said her comrade, looking at her in slight disappointment.

Shampoo snorted, "Quit it, Fa Ji (Fudge), I know that you are inlove with the girlie. Stop acting like you're so innocent."

Fudge crossed his emerald eyes at the remark to his former mate and the insult she said to him. "You don't know what danger you are giving to the both of us." He reprimanded hotly.

Shampoo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. It's just that you feigning innocence makes me really sick, leave me alone for once." She snide.

"Akari is caring and kind and lovable woman, yes." Fudge said, ignoring the glowering woman beside him as he continued, "No doubt men kept navigating here to ask for her hand, and I too had been her victim with her innocent charms. But my love for her is not an excuse for me to abort my mission in this world, and I know that you know the truth Shampoo, you're just forcing yourself to ignore it."

"I don't-!"

"Shampoo..." The new intruder purred. "Come and join my side, he'll be yours."

Shampoo snapped her glare at the intruder. "Who are you?"

The woman smirked, "Hmm. Let me think, I'm just a faithful avatar of Lady Discord branch Love." The short, blonde haired woman smirked elvishly, "Mariko Konjou, pleased to meet you." The woman winked.

"I'm widdle Azusa Shiratori, cutiee!" The curly haired woman quickly bounced its way beside Fudge. "Now, wait a minute I don't-"

Fudge was silenced by a flying baton that impacted on his brow.

"Who are you by the way?" Shampoo demanded.

"I'm Ryoga's Discord for Life, I'll ruin his for sure." Azusa giggled innocently though you could tell the lurking evilness in a closer look.

"So, anyways," Mariko twirled her baton nonchalantly, "Are you interested?"

Fudge, who was being distracted by Azusa's cries of 'Let's braid your hair!''Your cloak looks cute!''Let me handle your make over!' quickly disentangled himself by her death glomp, "No Shampoo, don't listen to her!"

But she vaguely noticed him. Smiling with interest she walked towards the woman smirking in victory, "What's the plan?"

"Remember the picnic they were planning tomorrow? We'll ruin it, make sure Ryoga stayed in a long time battle at the docks until Akari went back to her work again for three months." Mariko sat down at one of the stools. Shampoo frowned a bit, "Preposterous. That won't change anything." Shampoo protested.

Mariko glared, "I thought you knew better than that. Can't you see? If they were both busy on their nonsense jobs they'll forget everything about each other. Then if the loss of communication annoyed Akari she'll snapped at Ryoga for him to quit his hero role. We know Ryoga, the honorable samurai, he can't just cough up his oath and his family's wishes just for a little girlie." Shampoo smiled, the plan just sunk in her mind just now.

"It's final." Mariko decided. Snapping her fingers and waiting for a minute someone finally knocked on the door. "Akari, dear?" Called someone behind the door. Without waiting for an answer the woman barged inside the hut.

"Mom!" Akari exclaimed, "What's up?" She asked a bit waryly with a tired yawn.

Mrs. Unryuu looked at her ruefully, "You look so tired." She asked in concern, smoothing her daughter's hair affectionally, "I hope I can leave you in your hut you shared with Ryoga, you deserve a break, but the town's workshop had finished the merchandise and they are many than before, we had potteries, porcelain dishes, some fruits they harvested, fragrant incense, fabrics and some kimono. Your father said we will sail to Kyoto and worse at China to trade or maybe sell them."

"I do want a vacation for myself so I can spend some time with Ryoga." The travelling merchant admitted, Akari bit her lip, "But... I can see that we should sell them as soon as possible especially those fruits, and this town needs money. Besides, Kyoto is the place where rich men live, they'll buy our goods at a good and reasonable price. I can't turn my back on them mom, you know that." Her mom smiled, "You're so kind, my child. I'm sorry if I had you working at a very young age."

A comfortable silence ensued, her mom smiled down at her daughter who was currently hugging her. "Very well, tomorrow at dawn meet us at our galleon and dispatch our merchandise as early as possible. Rest now, Akari."

Akari watched her mom leave. Sighing defeatedly, she started grabbing her duvet, pillow and futon and started making her bed down on the wooden floor. Her satchel is ready is located nearby so she can grab it and leave quickly tomorrow.

"Easy." Mariko said. "Now, for that Ryoga boy..."

"Charge!"

Ryoga frowned, it's been a long time since he faced a worthy opponent/s. They were obviously been very outnumbered this time around. The French (A/N: I have nothing against French, I swear. It's just for the sake of entertainment. Peace.) charged full force, their army is fully equiped with weapons and its hard to keep them on their place. Ryoga turned to his companion, "Ichiro, I need more back up, bring Gokuro in here!" He demanded, jumping from his hide as he welcomed the newcomers with his katana.

Akari sighed, she waited for Ryoga for hours, she hadn't slept a wink even the exhaustion forced her to lie down on her futon. The time is ticking and running fast and Ryoga was still nowhere insight. She could hear the guns firing on the northern docks.

She grabbed her satchel with her clothes in it for her long time journey on the foreign lands. She left a note on the table with an irate grunt. Munching down on her bread she spared one glance at the hut she shared with Ryoga before ordering Katsunishiki to leave and head at the southern docks.

Almost dragging himself towards his home, Ryoga tried his best to walk straight eager to meet his waiting fiancee. It's already morning the time he arrived the town, twelve hours late on what he had promised before.

"I'm home!"

Instead of a certain girl running towards him to hug him in welcome silence greeted him coldly. "Strange..." He went to the table where he put his katana, noticing the food made for him.

 _Ryoga,_

 _I'll be gone in China for two months._

 _Akari,_

Looking down on the table with the letter still in his hands. 'Dinner, and it's morning.' The cold food seems to mock him about his broken promise.

'Oh, Akari.'

In their desperate attempts, her squad succeded to seperate the couple and avoid their connection as much as possible. After six months of no meeting, Akari decided to confront her forgotten fiancé.

"Ryoga." She said iritatedly, not looking up from her task.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked cautiously, brandishing his katana outside their small house as he practiced his forms.

"We had been seperated for six months and yet it seems like you aren't happy that I'm here at all." Akari reasoned, finally dropping her clay dish with chopped vegies on the table with a thud, a frown crumpling her kind face.

Ryoga stopped, a skeptical look drawn on his face. "What?" He asked incredulously, "Of course I'm happy Akari, I-"

"No! Shut up Ryoga, you don't care for me. All that matters to you was the praise you earned after 'saving this little, hopeless town', you spent your time more than that- that ridiculous fight! I never seen you at home for all of the one day vacation I had before I get back to work until now! You don't need to fight all of those invaders, we have government to handle those! And besides, your promise to your family is completed, you are honorable." Akari's eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, "I just wanted a normal life, with you." She pleaded.

Ryoga glowered, staring back at Akari with bitterness and slight betrayal, redirecting hia gaze back at his sword planted on the dirt he replied, "Akari, we are normal. You know I loved our town as much as I love you Akari. I can't turn my back on-"

Shampoo dug her heel on the soil, "He's ruining the plan!" She hissed. Azusa smiled, "I'll take care of him," Turning towards the hiding spot of the loyal boy she cried, "Faaaa Jiiii! Let's play shall we?!"

Now that the distraction was gone, Shampoo used the power to take control over the situation. "I'll handle this."

"Leave that act and let's live a life-"

"NO AKARI, this land won't be conquered as long as I live. Leave me alone if you don't want this life!" He demanded, overwhelmed by his anger.

"Damn right I will! Can't you see? If you let those Kyotonians reign in this town it would be rich like Kyoto!"

"Ha! It's just the cover of Kyoto, they're not that rich! Have you experienced living in there? Or, let me guess, maybe you had met someone who's better than me in Kyoto! You're making a stupid excuse to break with me so you can finally join that man you met! I thought you're so faithful at me." Ryoga screamed harshly.

"If that's what you think of me, I'd better be off without you! Heck, you insulted me worse than a pig! You know what, it's over. Good bye, Ryoga, I'm so tired, this won't work out." She was crying when she left. He felt like crying too, not for her, but for himself.

She had succeded breaking the two apart. Now what?

Sighing at herself she listened warily as Mariko talked about her future plans.

"...And I'm taking no for an answer!" Mariko smirked.

"Ooh, oh! That's brilliant, Mariko!" Azusa mused, "What do you think, Shampoo chan?"

Shampoo growled softly, "Now what, I'll show myself to him and get myself punished? Is this crap was one of your schemes? Fudge was right, I should have just finished putting the two idiots together and I'm off! How could I let you two ruin my life anyway?" She sobbed.

"Well, I'm discord of life." Azusa mumbled before shrugging.

"No, Shampoo, I'm not done yet like, our plan is just heading to fruition." Mariko said, "I have things arranged, your supervisor is being handled and blackmailed, she won't tell a thing, I got her tightly around her neck."

And Shampoo agreed.

But now that she was standing in front of him she doesn't have to guess three times to find out that her stupidity had brought his world upside-down. The Ryoga she knew had drained itself and was replaced with nothing but acidity that destroyed his internal system, he turned into a complete glacial boy, gone was the cheerful, lively, and care free man that wouldn't have second thoughts on jumping in a life-death situation just to save a stranger he hadn't met before.

Her love was long gone. She realised that the one who kept him staying like the way he was supposed to was the faithful merchant that had loved him back, not her, who was the rightful one standing in Akari's place, the one who will cheer and inspire him to do better than he had done, but no, she had been blind of her own desires and destroyed the man she was expecting to be hers, what would be hers when he was already gone? Nothing.

Like his eyes, there are nothing but cold rage. The glint that fired in his eyes are the betrayal and regrets. He didn't even notice her as she stood mightily in front of her, he's muttering everything that might make him feel better, but it always ended up blaming himself.

He stared distantly, eyes dull and lifeless. Shampoo hesitated, but decided to give it a shot.

"Ryoga..."

He finally snapped, eyes wild as he stared back at her. Shampoo tried to smile, but it fell like a dried leaf hanging on a withered branch.

Her eyes searched deep in his depths, but he was not in there anymore. Suddenly, she found herself inching back as she suppressed her building fear. She gulped, deciding to continue this or run away and give him the time and space he deserve.

But she stepped forward. She stood there for a minute, not sure what to say as he gazed at her intently, waiting for her to continue.

"What?" He barked, his patience was fading.

"You might not know me but I know you." She might seemed a little sheepish but, she continued, it's her last straw. "I'm your soulmate, we're destined to be together. I'll let you have your way..." She trailed off, blushing in embarassment. She have an idea on what she looks like right now and it disgusted her, this desperate woman she had become, accepting humilation just for a man who she had know was a property of someone.

Ryoga seemed to looked at her incredulously, wondering if he's that famous for a girl to pop in here and say something like that, the thin line had snapped in his mind. With all what happened in just the fresh morning and this brazen declaration seems to pushed him over the edge.

"You don't know what you're asking for, woman."

Shampoo closed her eyes as she sucked in breath. "Yes... I do."

Ryoga gave a retired chuckle, finally standing up with the help of his katana planted on the ground. "Oh really?" He asked, almost unbelieving, "Anything?"

Shampoo nodded.

"I want..." Ryoga smiled, "You to go away before I'll kill you, slut."

Shampoo's eyes snapped open only to have it close again in fear. The cold steel kissed her smooth skin as the tiny muscle building her tensed neck opened with silent stream of blood. She took hesitant steps backwards, eyes opening slightly as she plead at him.

"Let me tell you something." He growled, "My fiancee had broken up with me first thing in the morning and here you are crawling at my feet! I belonged with Akari and no one else! Leave! I'll spare your life if you disappeared in front of me right now!" His murderous glare bore into her. No, he is not himself anymore. Slowly, she brought her neck back, grasping the wound tenderly as she groggily backed away from him.

"That- that whining brat! It's good to get out of her eight-armed hug for once!" Fudge shivered in disgust."Now, to give someone a piece of my mind, where is that girl for crying-"

Sobs.

Fudge halted, his head switching to sides until he caught a glimpse of the girl of his search crying on the branch of the mahogany tree. 'She is crying.' Shaking his head in sympathy he started going under the shade of the tree. "Shampoo!" He called, catching the girl's attention.

"Go away!" She yelled back. "Stupid Fa Ji..." She cursed silently.

Hopping beside her, Fudge started to grill her with his emerald eyes. Leaning back with a look of 'theory-concluded' look. "You show up?" He asked.

Shampoo glared at her fellow-Amazon warrior with hatred. "It's none of your business, Fa Ji." She hissed, wiping her leaking eyes angrily. "He's gone, and it's all my fault."

Honestly, he wanted to shout at her how stupid and suicidal her attempts are, but seeing his dear friend defeated and lonely he now knows its not the time for foolish blames and what Shampoo needed right now is a good friend.

All he could do to reduce his building anger was to give her a single 'tsk'. Fudge stared down at the falling leaves, desperately searching for answers or ways on how he could make the girl he was treating as his sister to stop crying. "It's not your fault." He mumbled.

Shampoo gaped at him looking as if he had gone nuts. All of the fruit of her craziness were so damn obvious! She knows his eye sight were poor and all but that can't make him blind on the truth too. Shampoo gave a hollow laugh, "Yeah, Fa Ji, you're funny. Thanks for making me feel better and now get out of my sight."

Fudge tsked again, staring back at Shampoo with his eyes glinting with emotions and determination, determined to bring her out of the put of depression. "You know, no one is really perfect. Life is like discovering new inventions that can make someone's life easier. If you failed on your first experiment, then you should research a new one and try again until you concluded that the invention you had made can help and save many people around you." Laying a friendly hand on her shoulder, he smiled, "It's not to late to change everything, you know. It's not like Ryoga is dead for it too be too late, right? We can still make plans to put Akari and Ryoga together. The problem is, if you aren't happy with the thought of the two of them being together because you love him, then find a way to love him without the need of you being together and will make you happy in the end. You can do it."

Shampoo smiled, the last batch of tears had dried up and the trembling of her body had calmed. Giving him the best smile she could muster Shampoo nodded at the new found courage building inside her.

"You're okay?" He asked, "I'm gonna leave you alone, I knew you have to think about things before you started a move. See you later!"

Hopping off the tree branch, Fudge silently made his way towards the town. Wiping his eyeglasses clean with his sleeves as he passed by a garden patch on the neighbor's front yard.

"... 'bout that?"

There was a brief pause and someone spoke again. His voice is small but somehow familiar. Fudge's feet brought him to his left, deciding to eavesdrop on what's going on.

'There!' Fudge exclaimed to himself, standing few feet away from him was Ryoga sitting on a bench, sword lying beside him, forgotten. A goon stood straight in front of him, his mouth is moving as if he was saying something important for Ryoga had averted his eyes and spoke something in reply.

In full alarm Fudge dashed at the scene unnoticedly by the two men engaged in a serious conversation.

"He did? I didn't quite expect for him to send one of his dogs to negotiate with me instead of just appearing here unannounced." Ryoga said in mock surprise. The goon growled under his breath, "Even if we did that you can take our whole corporation alone. You see, our boss needs you. He offers you your security and tons of money. Just... come with me and let you and him settle this." The hired man coaxed.

"Sure. You can have this land."

The man leaned back, "No way, you can't let us just buy this land that easily. What gives you...?"

Ryoga snorted, his hand searching for his weapon as he towered over the man, "What? I thought you guys want this land, now you're gaping at me unbelieving? Whatever, you're wasting my time, I'm taking back my-"

"No! Well... I'm just surprised you'll finally let go on this land. I always thought I won't see the day you'll set this land-"

"Enough of your ado, let's go."

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, RYOGA?! AKARI WON'T LET THIS HAPP-"

Fudge was silenced with his sword pointed on his throat.

The goon scratched his head in annoyance, "Now where is this guy came from?"

Ryoga ignored the man beside him as he glared his hatred at Fudge, "Who are you? Speak!" He growled threateningly.

Fudge backed away, "That doesn't matter, what matter now is that you can not do this, Akari will be mad-"

"Cad!" Ryoga cried, "How dare you tell me something about Akari caring for me, and worse, in this land?! She wants this in the first place, so shut the fuck up!"

Fudge back away, sidestepping on his statement and ignoring the fact that he is visible by anyone. "Don't believe her, she's regretting it right now, it's just that someone wants the two of you to broke up!"

"Ha!" Ryoga exclaimed, "Damn right she had to be," Glaring at Fudge again he growled as every word of Fudge sunk in, "Why do you havr the fucking idea on what she's undergoing right now?" And, without waiting for an answer, Ryoga growled yet again as he remembered his previous conversation with Akari, "Are you the man Akari had been with at Kyoto?" He stuttered, "You imbecile!"

Fudge eeped, "Oops, that went wrong." He ran with Ryoga charging like a bull from behind.

Fudge quickly turned huffing like an athlete who finished a 12 lap race in track and field. Finding a nearby bush, he dived inside, watching Ryoga passed by and paused in their tracks just in front of his hiding spot. "Psst, over here."

Fudge averted his eyes at Ryoga to look at the tree beside his tree. "Elder Kagiyama!" Fudge squeaked out.

The shaggy haired elder shook his head, "Just be quiet, come with me."

Fudge started to retreat back, "No, I can't! Look at him, I have to save to save him and as well this land!"

"But you're not his guardian! Come on!"

Fudge to lashed out of his attempt to grab him, "No! Just give me a a couple of minutes I have to-!" Fudge growled.

"There!" The goon exclaimed, pointing at the bush where Fudge was currently hiding.

Fudge pushed Kagiyama in desperation, crawling as fast as he could to the other bush. But Kagiyama was more skilled; Kagiyama jumped from his feet, encaging him in a tight grasp as the two of the men disappeared to go back to their division office.

"They're not here, you brainless, cockeyed jerk!" Ryoga growled dangerously.

"I saw him in there, I swear!" Coughing in composure, the hired goon spoke. "Just... let him leave, the lord is waiting for your arrival."

The blonde haired man pivoted on his swivel chair.

Measuring the samurai with a heated gaze the gave a quiet chortle. "Ryoga!" Greeted. "I never really do expect you to agree on my little proposal." He astonished, "I don't have any clues what cause me to think that a good, patient talk could make you soft. Please, have a sit." He motioned the stuffed chair in front of his desk.

Ryoga grumbled something that was, fortunately, came unheard. "Let's get this finish, Picolet." Ryoga grumped impatiantly.

Picolet brought the papers on his desk and a fountain pen, "Sign here. And here. No need to sign that, just proceed here, and lastly, there." Picolet smiled as the man in front of him surrendered the properties who has been past through his whole ancestry. But now that the agreement had succeeded, it's his now.

"Now that we had come into terms, let's settle to the next step."

Ryoga glared at the motley assortment of his fellowmen; farmers, fishermen, women and children that had gathered near at the lake. He balled his fist on his hakama clad knee with tension and frustration as one of the members of Picolet's gang started speaking.

"This is the last chance for you to volunteer. We're gonna burn this land with you, but if you want to live, then come with us!" The man growled.

A woman stepped forward, a newborn baby craddled safely in her skinny arms. "Ryoga san won't allow this to happen, he'll help us!" The daughter cried with her mother, the woman cooed her to silence before glaring nack at the armed men. Villagers behind her whispered with each others in agreement.

"Heh, then you should know that he's on our side now!" The arrogant man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the woman, all gasped, holding their breaths in fear and nervousness.

Ryoga jumped to his feet inside the cart, "You stay here." Picolet demanded.

His eyes widened as the gun banged, his eyes watched as the woman fell limply on the dirt. "Tanaka san." came his silent voice.

"W-we'll come with you!" Cried one of the farmers, palms coming up shakily as he surrendered to Picolet's men.

"Who else?"

About eight villagers came forward trembling with fear. "Get them to the truck." He watched as the man whipped the nine villagers who surrendered.

"Now, you still think your 'mighty Ryoga' would come?" The man laughed, "Now, for the best part of the show."

Ryoga gritted his teeth watching the whole town burn. Fires raging up as it angered more, the smell of burning flesh tingled under his nose. He looked back inside his cart and stared at the window in front of him, he saw the pick-up truck filled with his fellowmen and he wanted to loll his head in shame.

"Just hang on! Hibiki san will come and rescue us!" Came a distant voice and he was forced to switch his head back at the scenario, 'Naoto...' He thought, seeing his best apprentice fought the fire, his bokken at hand as he guide families outside.

Naoto's troop fell one by one, each giving cries as the bullet shot at their heads, Naoto halted. "I won't let you do this!" He growled, wielding his bokken for emphasization.

But he was shot, he had betrayed his people.

Realization strike in when he saw his ancestry house burn into ashes. Dark fleshes told him that it was done, he could not bring it back. His gaze turned blank and placid, almost not daring to make any action, afraid that he might broke with a single move.

"Where's Picolet?" Ryoga demanded. The goon jerked up from his peaceful nap, hat falling from his face as he stood up in full alarm. "Oh! He- Picolet I mean! The lord is in a business." The goon said nervously.

The way he stuttered in his simple sentence makes him suspicious. Ryoga continued on his way.

"You can't just leave me here, nitwits!" Fudge screamed after the door was shut loudly behind him.

Growling with the sudden seizure, Fudge forced himself to lie down on his bed and curled.

"You have a visitor!"

Fudge peeked through one eye. The light pooling from the door blinded him as the door widened revealing the last person he had wanted to meet right now.

"Shampoo." Fudge acknowledged with a frown, borws knotting tensely as new batch of pain shot through his chest.

"I came to tell you what I was planning to do to get Ryoga back with Ak-"

"Stop. There's no need for that." Fudge slowly scrambled to a sitting position cautiously, it's hard to see the look on his face since the cell is dimly lit, but when his eyes shot up, those emerald, shining orbs glistened with tears.

Shampoo's heart skipped beat, the long pause was completely throwing her off, dread welled up inside her seeing him trying hard not to collapse.

"She's... Akari... She's dead."

She gaped, "No." She choked back a sob, "She's not..." Stilling herself, Shampoo scrammed outside groggily, hands clasped on her chest as tears trickled on her eyes.

She needs to get out of here right now if she wanted not to notice the hell waiting for her.

Things had gone too well and perfect for the couple, the two of them planned to wed by the end of spring, and Shampoo had arrived.

She forced not to think that it is her fault; fault of why the two had gone insane and decided to take a sip of the sweet revenge by doing what exactly what the other had told. Ryoga had set foot in the danger zone because of Akari saying things about him acting like a great super hero saving the asses of the people of Hokkaido.

And Akari, who knows what had urged her to do something that caused her death.

Doing a hurried turn to the corner of the building she knew where Ryoga was currently in.

Ryoga was standing outside the door where a silhouette of light was pooling in, gaping.

"Picolet!" She heard him growl before charging inside like a raging bull.

Shampoo sprinted the rest of the way, only pausing as a violent pain stroke inside her chest. 'No.' She gasped for air, opted go there and save him from-

"AAAARGH!" And that's it. The pain was gone and was replaced with emptiness.

Taking hesitant steps she finally reached the door, her eyes widened.

"RYOGAA!"

Akari is lying on the sofa with no clothes, stabs and bruises littered her skin, the stuffed sofa had already absorbed with blood and was now soaking with the red liquid.

A perfect shot. Ryoga was... dead. Black blood oozed that had seperated after reaching the bridge of his nose forming a twin river of dread and sadness.

The slender blonde smiled, smoke drifted from the revolver like a silent-moving silver curtain. "At last, I defeated him. How foolish of him to believe that I already trust him after all he had done to make my business suffer."

She remembered how hard and rough the punishments for those who failed. A decade is to wait before she could escape this hell and see the sunshine again.

She had seen Fudge the day she had been released. She could tell how angry he had been and by the looks on his face he did not liked his stay on that place of grief undeserved. That was the last time she had seen him and he did not gave any word.

At least talking to Mousse had been an alternative to her sometimes lonely moods; the longing of getting her best friend back. Mousse and Fudge looks very similar albeit Mousse's actions were not that sharp as Fudge, but Mousse looked like Fudge's carbon-copied twin.

You do noticed the age gap when Mousse told Akane he had died 14 years ago and was Shampoo's childhood friend. Gah, of all the things she had done, she thought that horsing around wouldn't do any change to her reputation.

She had been wreckless, why? She wanted good sufferings and judgements for all the things she had done before. She wanted herself to be punished, at least make her feel better about the guilt she was feeling.

Or so she thought.

She had been a glutton for punishments but it doesn't even change a tad bit in her miserable life. She had put herself many times in the cell for months by seeing a mortal, like Mousse for a purpose. But it doesn't make her any better.

But looking at the couple in front of her right now, the young boy who looked like Ryoga Higurashi himself brought her many questions and as well the answers to the tons of those thoughts in just a second of staring at the two.

She knew Lady Fate had placed her right now in this space with the two youngsters, forcing her to wake up and start a new life. It has to be her second chance to correct things, indeed.

Shampoo had smiled, this time, sincerely; true happiness and joy and relief shone brightly in her eyes. But seeing someone looked like her Ryoga and with the same name, she couldn't stop thinking of Hibiki being Higurashi.

Maybe... the way she looked at the couple right now brought her back to the past like some sort of travelling, with Akari being replaced by Ukyo. So she had to do it right this time, at least to make it up for him... for Ryoga, and Mousse.

Hiding at the statue, she Brought up the arrow of love, shining with glorious hue of pink that glittered at the dark night around the park, she started focusing its target to the two.

"Finally," A tear rolled down her cheeks that glistened under the stars. "I will be free this time."

Slowly easing her grasp, she released the arrow with pure happiness that she almost shook in her feet.

Clink.

Her eyes snapped open, the arrow was shattered.

Looking at the statue, she noticed the katana thrown like a spear that evaded the concealing of the two youth.

"So, it was you who ruined it."

That masculine voice...

"Seeing myself fell in love with another woman disgusts me."

It only took her one look at his right arm to confirm her surmise.

《 DISCORD, LOVE》

The lone man who died with anger and hate and bitterness.

"Ryoga Higurashi." Shampoo breathed.

 **A/N: Okay, so how many of you predicted it? Just like what I thought. HAHA, I've been working on another story, and I think it's great so... yeah, support me.**


	15. Kodachi's secret revealed

**AN: Hello, I'm back at it, again! One month** **being missing in action sucks. SerenaEbe knows why. As you can see with the previous chapter, things had started to lighten up and by the means of that we are nearing its end. Eight chapters to go plus an epilogue. Thanks.**

 ** SerenaEbe: Did I shocked you that much? I really deserve a good smacking. JOKE! Imma run now. Don't worry I'll make it up to you because this had so much fluffiness.**

 **On with the story chiggas!**

She gazed hungrily at the meal sitting in front of her.

The teasing smell of the carbonara waft under her nose. Her mouth watered.

"Erm, I'm not a good chef but it's edible." He scratched his cheek boyishly, "Uhh... dig in?"

Grabbing the-- for her knowledge, pair of wooden sticks along her reach in haste she began to seperate the chopsticks.

Ranma stared at the uneven cut between the two chopsticks that kept it hitched before.

That's when he noticed that each of the pair of chopsticks were gripped in each of her hands. "Uhh, it's not fork and knife." He pointed at the chopstick, Akane looked up from her struggle, she wanted to give him a smart retort but she suddenly remembered Lady Love's wishes. Pressing her lips together, her hands stopped, head shifting to his direction ever so slowly. Ranma smiled nervously, "Uhh, I guess I need to show you how to use it, huh?" With her nod, he began to reached for another pair of disposable chopsticks sitting on the table.

He began to demonstrate it slowly, "First, you need to clasp both chopsticks, make sure that the one on the bottom were held between your middle finger and thumb. Then, your index finger should trap the other stick with your finger reaching on your thumb." Ranma instructed patiently, "Then, move your index finger like this with the other two fingers unmoving." He began to do what he had told, she watched in complete amazement as he started picking the noodle expertly, the look which Ranma had found extremely cute.

Wearing a visage of determination, the shaggy bobcat haired woman began to do what she had learned, but she failed miserably.

Ranma stared at the plate as the sticks pushed the noodles off the dish. With a few clumsy grip she tussled over at the chopsticks which she caught in no time in falling completely off her small hands. Azure eyes traveled north until he had reached her scrunched face in a cute and charming way; eyes narrowed, eyebrows almost joining, sweat rolling at the side of her face, and tongue stucking outside her pink, luscious lips...

Ranma gulped, mouth dry and eyes locked at the sight of her lips parted by her tongue. He found it suddenly hard to breathe. Licking his dry lips he continued to stare. He groaned silently when she started putting her tongue back inside her mouth. Not just the tongue, but the whole view of her plump lips were hid away from him for she had set her lips in a grim and thin line!

In not just a matter of seconds, his disappointment disappeared when her mouth suddenly popped open widely. Shaking himself out of his trance he noticed her starry features. Eyes wide and shining, slight blush and high eyebrows, mouth forming a half circle in a perfect smile. Looking down he saw what had made her in that state.

"You did it!" He exclaimed, though he had no idea what had made him so happy about it.

Akane nodded vigoriously, still wearing her mask of complete happiness. She gripped the chopsticks clasping the carbonara with care. Opening her mouth widely she began to eat it with a hearty-

Scratch it, she was not able to swallow the whole thing. As soon as the food touched her tongue her tastebuds burn.

It took all of her willpower not to scream for the sake of her charade acting like a mute person. Her eyes watered, chopsticks fell off her grip.

"What happened?" Ranma asked, worried of how would she react to its taste. By the looks of her telltale gestures he could at least guess she had not appreciated the taste. He's not that good at cooking like Kasumi's but still... let him know that she had at least appreciated his efforts?

Now where did that came from?

He released a deep, heavy breath when she started fanning her mouth followed by the desperate search for a glass of water.

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

Now that he was free to stare at her eating in front of him like there's no other thing existing except her and the food in her own little world he has to say he had indeed found a slight attraction towards her. He smiled, at least by the looks of her she was enjoying the meal he had prepared. He remembered the time he had cooked something for Nabiki. He cringed, the thing she said was an absolute mockery, she doesn't need to throw an insinuation in his cooking, he worked hard for it. His cooking is not that good nor bad, he would likely to compare his cooking skill at any normal guy, just filling your need is enough, there's no need to indulge yourself. But seeing someone had actually enjoyed and was rather happy about the outcome of his cooking, it felt... so good.

Reeling back to his earlier thoughts, the thing of tricking someone just to have something that was not yours kind of gave him guilt just thinking about it, then what if he had actually done it to her? He can't imagine the thing he will undergo after doing that to a fine, young lady. He wrung his hands on the table in frustration. But the treasure was sitting prettily in front of him waiting for it to be caught by him!

The halt of the rhythmic tap of wood against glass brought him out of his inner battle for a quick truce. He gulped, Akane was done eating it and was now moving her fingers around the plate to gather the remainings of the food and sauce. The act might seem disgusting at first thought but she doing it was kind of... arousing. Stucking her small tongue out of her lips she began to lick it cautiously before popping it inside her mouth with closed eyes.

Ranma's hands balled into fist to maintain his self control.

Licking the sauce around her mouth in delight, eyes sparked with pleasure and satisfaction. Noticing for the first time that Ranma was staring at her the whole time she was eating her meal she smiled sweetly at him in apology before cringing.

Ranma blushed, he never felt his heart throb and thump like this hard and fast before, like someone from the dead had been revived, the only problem was that the life force had exceed.

Unable to contain himself he began to move a finger forward to remove the white sauce beside her lips. She was staring at him with wide, shaky eyes like some deer caught in headlights. Moving a rough finger along her white-sauce-covered lips he moved his now sauce covered finger to his lips.

"Scrumptious."

Is it just her or did his voice had really gotten husky? She blushed hotly.

Inching away from him like some feared, cowering dog she began to stand up from her seat.

"Wait." Ranma called, hand reaching out to grasp her wrist.

But she lashed out of his grip, eyes wide and unbelieving before leaving his one-room appartment.

oOo

"You said that to her?"

She nodded.

"Good." The woman smirked, "I assure you you'll have the thing I promised you."

Kodachi smiled, "I can't believe I'm a good actress." Turning a thoughtful glance in the woman's way she asked. "What made you change your plans on getting Nabiki and Ranma together instead of Akane and him?" Kodachi snorted from her comfy seat at her mitress's throne. "I don't get it."

Lady Discord turned a ridiculous stare at her, hands pausing at playing her violin that ended up with an unpleasant, high note. "I have a very tricky surmise of what will happen, Lady Destiny sure does made some cases unpredictable sometimes." She explained, "So, I have asked my dear cousin to go here to meet me so I can test her loyalty."

As soon as she said that someone barged in inside her room in an awkward way. "Oops." The newcomer muttered.

"Lady Future!" Lady Discord greeted all too sweetly.

Lady Future smiled back in reply before trudging her way towards the table and unloading the burdens she carry on the table. "Here's the all of it." She stated.

Lady Discord gave an excited clap, "Let's see what we got here!" She squealed a little bit childishly.

Throwing the violin carelessly she skidded towards her cousin.

"I still don't get it." Kodachi complained, "Could you at least tell me what the heck are you two planning on the couple so I'm not that oblivious to what I am doing?"

"Hush, dearie we're getting there." Discord said dismissively, eyes still focused on unloading the bag filled with scrolls.

"I didn't have the time to scan the contents since I left Lady Des at the royal bathhouse with a lame excuse, she would be probably suspicious if I'm took too long at thw 'comfort room'. But I'm sure that those should give us enough details." Sitting on the nearest chair and sighing loudly with contentment like its the first time she had seated herself in her whole life she grumbled, "I really don't like that Des, why does my mother gave birth to me if Destiny can control my plans?"

"Oh, Future, you sure have importance, sweetie." Discord consoled, eyes scanning the first scroll at hand, "Look, if you don't exist then Fate and Destiny won't exist, too. Because you have the power to give those two the job they were supposed to do, consider it as a blessing in disguise, those two should be thankful of your birth." She consoled, "You are the star in the first place, not them." She said with bitterness, thinking of her dear sister a few rooms away.

Kodachi smirked hiddenly from her place, trust Discord to be an expert in scheming people to handle the trouble of the succession of her plans. She pondered if Nabiki had somehow been her descendant...

"Here it is! I told you I'm right!" Kodachi jumped on her seat for Discord had suddenly teleported her way in front of her. Discord waved the scroll in front of Kodachi, "Read this!"

Then everything sunk in as she ended the contents. "...For Akane had found the second Life of Time necklace and had been broken by him. In the near future the completion of her necklace will come into fruition and Ranma and Akane shall be together in the end." Kodachi gasped. "That's..." She trailed off, too loss to find the exact words. "Witty." Kodachi drawled a whistle of amusement.

"If Akane's desperate to put the two mortal together because of her feelings towards Ranma. You have to trick of helping her in her mission since in the near future it will Ranma and Akane in the end. By the time it happens we have to make sure that Ranma won't doubt his feelings for Nabiki, the time when Ranma will be so blinded at his love for her."

"I get it, let me handle it. But make sure this mission shall give me the position on the higher boards of the Elders."

oOo

"Think about the plan I've been making for the joining of the two, okay Akane? I'll see you around!" Kodachi bounded off the rooftops leaving black petals in her wake. Akane gazed up at the sky, clouds had been bright and white, albeit they are too many of them that scattered in yhe sky she could tell that today will have a good weather and rain seems impossible.

"Good day, fair Tendo Akane."

"Hi Kuno." Akane greeted back, "What brings you here?"

"I see that my wicked granddaughter had decided to take a visit to you today. I hope she hadn't done something bad or anything to hurt you?"

"Not at all," Akane turned, leaning her back against the fence. "In fact, she wanted to help me."

"Help you?" He choked, "My grand daughter? Oh nononono, don't trust her so easily. She's insane! And... she helping someone means she's plotting an evil scheme for her own good and trouble for others. Be wise, Tendo Akane, why would she just give up just to help you? You have to be observant with her every move. She wouldn't do something for nothing in exchange. She will not risk losing her reputation at work, I live long enough with her to memorize her every action."

Akane winced, how could she be so dumb?

"Hey, what's- oh, hey Kuno." Mousse greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Mousse, where have you been?" Akane asked, "And what's with the new look?"

"Oh, Shampoo gave it to me, does it look good?" Mousse posed boyishly, giving Akane a slight wink.

Akane giggled, "You look good in sleeveless. Did Shampoo gave that to you, too?" She pointed at the pendant on his neck.

"T-This?" Mousse stuttered. Kuno laughed at the background, "Mousse! Wearing necklaces is a very unmanly act. But I must say, that necklace suits your long hair." Kuno chuckled.

"Stop it Kuno. Don't listen to him Mousse. Honestly, that pendant doesn't look like... you know, girly." Akane reached for it, "It's like it was customized for men."

"Really?" Mousse blushed slightly, "T-thanks, I saw this necklace on the sidewalk on my way home, since no one was looking, I kind of..." He cringed, staring intently at Akane.

Akane giggled, "It's okay, Mousse, as long as it's been taken care of by the good hands."

"Girly hands." Kuno smirked.

"Why you..." Mousse grumbled heatedly. Dropping the act off with a grin of his own he turned towards Akane. "I bet that Ranma had seen you again." With her nod, Kuno choked. "Again?" He whispered.

"Oh, long story Kuno. Anyways, let's check our target, shall we?"

"Hey girly, better head off to your own target." Kuno smiled innocently.

"I had enough!" Mousse errupted, "Come back here!"

"Wait Mousse!" Akane cried, following her two wild companions she dashed outside the door leading to the staircase.

"Watch where you're going!" Someone cried.

Reaching the scene, Akane froze at her spot. "N-Nabiki...?"

Nabiki was holding her eye, probably Mousse had hit her sister's eye with his fist since Kuno was standing behind gaping like a goldfish out of the aquarium.

"How could she see him?" Kuno squeaked.

"Are you okay?" Mousse asked, blushing furiously in embarassment. He lend a hand to her which she accepted while grumbling. "Of course I'm not! You gave me a black eye, you know?!" She snapped, hand never leaving her injured eye.

"Maybe I can help you with that?" He offered geniunely.

"Of course you have to, make sure you aren't gonna leave me here after what you've done or I'm gonna make your life miserable!" Wincing in pain, she glared at him, finally noticing the man for the first time.

"Nabiki?" Came a distant voice.

"Oh Ranma, I'm here!" Nabiki called back.

"Oh nonono lst's go Mousse!"

"But-"

"No buts! He's coming!" Akane and, Kuno who had recovered pulled Mousse off the scene.

"What the?" Nabiki muttered incredulously, the man had walked away like someone was dragging him.

"Oh God, Nabiki are you alright?" Nabiki didn't answer, instead she glared at the spot the man had vacated earlier. "I swear you're going to pay."

"I what?" Ranma asked a little bit nervous. "Oh nothing, Ranma baby. Let's just go to your room." Nabiki smiled up. "Okay." Ranma agreed, a little bit uncertainly, he slung her shoulder bag in his left shoulder before grabbing his fiancee from the ground and heading back to their room.

Nabiki glared at the corner. "I swear."

"What?"

"I said nothing, okay? Let's go."

oOo

"Mom?" She called, "I'm home."

Kasumi with flowers Dr. Tofu had gave her at hand strode at the hallway leading to the family room.

"Kasumi! Welcome back." Her father greeted, looking up from his morning papers. "If you're looking for your mom she's at the dojo."

"Dojo?" She echoed. "What is she doing in there?" She asked curiously while unwrapping the boquet and placing some of the roses in the flower vase. Soun smiled, taking a long sip of his warm tea he coughed. "Said she'll be cleaning it."

"Cleaning." Kasumi drawled, a hint of suspicion tinted her voice. "But I cleaned the dojo yesterday..."

Soun turned thoughtful, hands letting go of the papers and placing them under his chin in deep thought. "You're right, what happened by the way?"

Kasumi shrugged, hands working expertly as she put some finishing touches on the flower arrangements. "I'll go check her out. I wish you a nice day, dad."

Something's fishy in here.

Kasumi had cleaned the Dojo yesterday. And by means of no one using it it should be squeaky clean until now. Mother said herself to clean it once a week and she should be aware of that since she told her yesterday about it before asking her mom if she could go out with her friends. Taking the shortcut she opened the door leading to the backyard. As she neared the wooden gates of the dojo she heard strange murmurs.

"... In!"

Zoom.

Thud.

"Mother!" Kasumi screamed, hands pushing the gates open. She saw her mom lying on the floor motionless and unconscious.

"Mother!"

Gathering her mom in her arms she screamed for help. In a matter of seconds Soun came rushing in, "Kimiko!" And the waterworks of his had functioned again.

After a torturing minute her mom and his wife's eyes fluttered open. Sighing as she rubbed her temples she smiled up at them. "Sorry about that sweeties. I guess I'm a little exhausted." She said.

"I already told you I cleaned up the dojo!" She half scolded her mother, her relief took place and she let out a sob.

"It's okay sweetie, why don't you make us a tea? I'll follow you okay?"

Kasumi nodded, she stood up. As she walked outside she gave a backward glance at her parents.

Why there are candles in there?

oOo

"What happened?!" She demanded again. "I want the truth!"

"I swear I don't know why!" He cried.

"What's with the ruckus sweeties?" The voice immediately brought the two avatars into silence.

"Mousse, what happened?" Lady Love asked worriedly.

"Nabiki saw him!" Akane volunteered since Mousse had been silent after a one whole minute.

"She what?!" She choked. "She what...?" Without waiting for her confirmation she picked Mousse by his ear.

"Ow!" He cried.

"I'll teach you a less-" Lady Love trailed off, hands falling limply beside her as she stared at him.

"Lady Love?" Akane called.

"That's why..." She heard her say, her voice is barely hearable and audible, but her eyes told the reason, it's filled with shock and slight disbelief.

Her awestruck face quickly disappeared and big smile cracked on her lips. "Congratulations you're a lucky ass!" She grabbed his hand to shake it.

Mousse turned a gaze of confusion at Akane who shrugged.

"I never expected that you're the one who will find it!" Letting go of his hand she began to put both of her hands beside his cheeks and shaking his head slightly. "Fate goes on your side! You were saved from this mission! I'm so happy!"

"What is she talking about?" Akane asked.

"That's the Second Life of Time necklace."

Akane gasped, "No way..." Scrambling to her feet she went to stare closely at the pendant. "It is?" She asked.

"Yes, Akane. I'm the one who made those. Although Lady Des made the rules and terms in getting those... I don't have any idea on what laws Mousse will follow from now on."

"Wait, what's that second chu chu?" Mousse asked, caressing his reddened cheek.

"You'll be a mortal from now on. Enjoy your life!" Patting his head she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll have Lord Treasure to supply your needs in your stay here." Snapping her fingers a bag appeared beside Mousse. "Take those. If you need more you can ask me for more, just make sure you're going to use them into sensible things like... going back to college, you're taking Accountancy right? You can rent a unit in this dorm if you like." Lady Love looked around, "I like this place, it's nice." She said nonchalantly.

It's just the time that he digested everything. "I am...? I'm back? I don't want it take it off me!" Mousse tugged at the necklace, wanting to get rid of the damned thing. Akane shrieked, hands grabbing his wrists to prevent him from destroying the necklace. "Stop it Mousse! Have you gone mad?!"

"I want a good eyesight! Now that I'm back at being mortal again Lady Love will take it back!" Hands went to cover his eyes. "Please Lady Love don't!" He pleaded.

"Hush. I won't, consider it as my gift." Lady Love smiled. "Now, I'm gonna leave the two of you in here. You're aware of my one week suspension, aren't you? I made an excuse to pack my things before I get back there. Bye!" She winked at Akane. Akane blushed, remembering her excuse to see Ranma one last time.

"Lady Love?" Mousse whispered.

"Yes?" Lady Love smiled.

"If ever... would I get a different soulmate or what?" Mousse asked shyly.

Her face fell, "I'm afraid that in my knowledge about the necklace, once it was wore by someone, they're going to live a life without a soulmate..."

oOo

Ranma sighed in frustration, Nabiki had left a while ago with a patch on her right eye. But boy did he payed an attention to that, he know she could handle that, what causes his vex was the fact that he lost a treasure with one simple move.

Dare he called it simple, feh, he can't even pull that to Nabiki! What made him do that anyway?

A flash of event flashed in his mind where Akane was licking her lips.

He blushed, no no no, it's bad to think of those things when he had a fiancee. Shrugging he went to prepare for his cold shower, he needs it right now.

Ding dong.

Ranma jumped, looking down he blushed, no way someone's gonna see him in this state right now. He went to answer the door, opening it slightly to see who it is, making sure he hid his body especially the lower part behind the door.

"I thought you're not coming back." Ranma said, somewhat relieved.

Akane shrugged and let herself in without any invitation. Ranma stared closely at her, had he asked her name yet?

"What's your name by the way?" Ranma asked.

Akane stuck her nose up and averted her eyes to gaze at the window.

"Okay... geez." Ranma rolled his eyes, deciding to head to his bath right now. "I'm taking a bath, wait here." Ranma turned to leave her alone to her musings.

She wondered why the heart ache didn't seize when she walked out? Maybe because his room is located beside the staircase leading to the rooftops? Or maybe under her spot at the rooftop was his room and it the space between the two floors doesn't reached 20 feet at all. She shrugged.

Knock knock.

Akane raised an eyebrow, there's a doorbell right? Who would knock when the doorbell is in front of you anyway?

Standing up from the sofa she went to answer the door.

"Mousse!" Akane whispered harshly.

"What's with the whispe--oof!" Mousse blinked, her hands covering his mouth.

"Listen, Ranma thought I'm mute and I am indeed pretending as one because that's what Lady Love told me. And, last thing, don't call me with my real name, it would be much better to avoid mentioning names. What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I'm okay with that. Anyways I just got a unit just in front of yours, isn't that great?!" Akane facepalmed, "Be quiet, and, you what?" She hissed back.

"I rented a unit in here, come for a visit won't you?"

"Of course I will, hurry, Ranma's in the bathroom."

Creak...

"Uhh hey mysterious girl who's at the door?" Each word that got louder every second signaled that Ranma had finished his bath. Pushing Mousse out of the door and slamming it shut she smiled anxiously at him.

"Who's in there?" He asked again, damping his towel on his wet hair.

Akane shrugged.

Ranma sighed, he went to the door to peek outside. Just as his eye went to peek outside the door in front of him slammed shut.

Strange, no one owned that unit.

Shrugging he entered the door again, "Let's go to bed?"

Akane's gaze drifted to the bed.

 **AN: Much offa cheeseball! Anyways, I will be back, maybe one week? But lemme ask, since the days of this story is can be counted by fingers, woyld you rather make me want to post it late or would I hurry things up? I really don't want to say goodbye yet. I love you so much guys!**


	16. A Lesson about Jealousy for Someone else

**A/N: HELLO AND IT'S BEEN SO LONG! LOOK, I DECIDED TO POST THIS AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT. IT'S NOT MUCH BUT HEY, AT LEAST I UPDATED AND GAVE YOU HINTS.**

 **SerenaEbe : Hey! Thanks to your support by the way. Anyways! Of course the two will be together in the end, as always. But you need to find what way I'm gonna do to put them together. And, to let you know, the ending is not that much eventful, but it's worth to cry.** ** JdCocogirl: Good to see your mind is very curious. Yep, I have too many questions to answer given by you and it's great! Don't worry, if I must say you'll like the turn of events relating to Akane's charade. And it's about to happen in a chapter or two? Idk. Buy hope to see you review again!**

 **Anyways, On with the story!**

Giving her a paper and pen, he asked. "What really is your name?"

Akane shook her head before turning her gaze towards the clock. This late at night should really make a good excuse to dodge this know-about-me segment. She yawned inaudibly before stroding towards the sofa and pretending to be fast asleep.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Ranma snarled, crouching in front of her and glaring at her face.

But her eyes are closed.

Hot breath caressed his face. He immediately retreated to his shell as he choked back a groan. How could she mess him around without she trying to? Growling silently he prepared his bed, looking at the clock he sighed, "I have classes for tomorrow." Preventing himself from discarding his outer clothes he stared at the girl sleeping at his sofa. "It's inappropriate, isn't it?"

 **Postponed Love**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

 _Chapter 15: A Lesson about Jealousy for someone else_

His duvet fell off his bed as he tossed it with his foot hanging off the bed. Scratching the itch settling at his stomach he grumbled before finally getting up in mild irritation. So hot was the first phrase that comes in his mind. Sleeping in whole clothes and using his thick comforter to avoid being bit by the mosquitoes is a thing. Glaring at the clock he noted the time with a soft groan.

He had slept more late than his usual time slot. And yet he still have three hours left before his usual wake up time by this time around, and cutting his sleep in the middle of the night wouldn't help it either. Glancing at the curled lump at his sofa he rolled his eyes. The reason why he had been late to go to sleep before was sleeping peacefully in his room.

Either way, he could just use his remaining three hours to prepare for his morning classes and sleep at the oak tree he always went to eat his lunch until the bell wakes him up or he could just snatch a few hours of sleep.

Shivering slightly he went to bathroom for a quick pee. Sighing he went to the sink to wash his hands clean. He stared at the mirror built in front of him, wiping the mist that blurred his image he smiled retiredly at his looks: eyebags, messy hair, a dried track of drool beside his lips. He bowed his head and cupped a handful of water from the faucet before splashing it to his face.

Wiping his face with a clean towel he went outside. The cool morning breeze touched his face and he immediately shivered.

'Now, what to do?' He asked himself.

Catching a glimpse of the girl in his peripherals he paused in midstep.

Sitting reluctantly on the floor he stared at her necklace then at her face. 'Is it the right thing to do?' He doubted for a second.

Hands searching at the cabinet he come up with a very familiar box. The green box that was covered with dust, staring at the poor hand writing or scribble for short of his name in blue crayon. He smiled, nostalgic memories flashed vividly on his mind that somehow had made him happy momentarily. Opening the cover his eyes scanned its contents: Pebbles, drawings, quizzes, Bear, rock, letters, feathers, the hokkaido water and sand sepperated in two flasks, and there it is!

Grabbing the precious stone in his hand he went towards the girl. 'I think I'll stop this mission.' He half decided, pulling off his hand that had moved towards the necklace. 'Or can I ask her for it?' He stared at her face. The innocence that glowed in her face gave him guilt. Pursing his lips in frustration he threw the stond back at the box and covering it and throwing it back at the cabinet in one swift motion.

Grabbing the girl in his hands he went to his bed and layed her there, not letting go of her he stared closely at her face. 'Is she really mute?' He asked, a dread tinting his mind, a part of him kind of knew that she is pretending, but he can't trust it yet, he have to make it sure before he make a move.

She make a slight tug at him that forced him to fall off balance and his face immediately landed at the skin connecting her neck and shoulder.

His hair stood to its end and a pleasant shiver run up and down his spine. His heart thudding fast and he was aware of his face burning right now. Holding his breath and trying his best not to move his hands currently on her stomach and under her back. He toom a heavy breath that had given him her smell that tingles under his nose. He groaned.

He slowly pulled himelf out of her with his face very red. Slapping his face rapidly to drive the bad thoughts aeay from his mind he sat down in front of her who graced him a whole view of her face.

He wouldn't get any sleep indeed.

oOo

So yeah, it's been a day of her one week suspension and she was successfully behaving properly like a goddess would without going insane. Lady Love stared at her paperworks with bitterness.

"Boring."

Filing the solved cases in a folder she threw it inside her cabinet with a small smile, glaring at the unfinished cases she threw them back to the envelope. She stood up straight, smoothing her white satin dress and combing her hair with her hands she walked towards the door.

"Good Day, Lady Love." Her servant, Morisette greeted. "Good day," she replied, "Why don't you take a leave, I can handle stuffs here." She offered.

Morisette blushed, fluttered at the thought. "Uhh, it's okay, really! I can help you madame, it makes me happy to help others."

"Nonsense." Lady Love said cutting off her future rant, "I insist you take a vacation to the royale bathhouse." Handing her a golden ticket she smiled, "Go back to me tomorrow, a one day vacation wouldn't hurt you, silly." Lady Love giggled.

Morissete smiled shyly, "If you wish, Milady."

Lady Love sighed happily while she make her way towards the library where she would be meeting someone.

With the books she gathered that contains enough information of her problem she seated herself at the table.

Waiting for a few minutes someone finally called, "Hi Love." Lady Destiny greeted, "Hello to you, Des." She replied. Seating in front of Lady Love Lady Destiny arranged her belongings neatly in front of her.

"What do you want to ask me, Lady Love?"

This is it. "I have a faithful avatar who found the second life of time." Lady Destiny smiled, "That's great, is that all?"

She shook her head, "Not really, I made those but I didn't have the information about it. Since you made the terms and conditions can you enlighten me with them?" She asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Anything."

Destiny gave an uncomfortable smile at her way, "I'm not sure where to start but... sure." She spotted Future glaring hotly on their way and she immediately went silent. "Don't you think Future is angry with us? Look at her." She urged.

"Yeah," Lady Love muttered thoughtfully, "It seemed as though she knew something about this meeting... is she spying on us?" Both goddess gave a nervous laugh, "Nah, it can't be." Lady Love sputtered, but the way she glared her unspoken signal of 'be quiet' at Destiny she immediately stopped laughing. "Yeah..." Destiny drawled.

"Okay, I'm gonna whisper it to you. First things first, Fate was tasked to choose the rightful avatars of yours yo receivr this blessing, meaning the two pairs or the four necklaces were meant to be shaired by a pair of avatars working together in a same relationship. Then the last one who doesn't have the pair was meant for the elders who wants to experience life for the last time." At her nod she continued, "If you're wondering about Mousse's situation, meaning Fate has chosen Mousse and Akane to receive it. Unfortunately, Akane's still on for her search, be patient, Love."

"But how about if the two finally found the necklaces? Does that mean that Mousse and Akane would be the new soulmates?"

Destiny smiled.

oOo

The first thing that came inside her mind was the oddness of the couch. How come it extended itself? She could feel her body stretched to its full length. She stayed like that, without moving any inch, eyes trained at the ceiling above her. And, it's very fluffy in here, she noted. The last thing she can remember before drifting to oblivion was the thin foam that lays above its metal skeleton that builds it foundation. She wouldn't forget the chip of metal lurking under the thick fabric that annoyed her ankle to no end.

Now where is that little...?

Last night was freezing cold, and now she could feel the soft touch of something above her.

Finally, the weirdness brought her out of her musings. Switching her head in front of her she noticed the black thing not that far away from her view.

The thing move.

Yawning, Ranma stared at her. Eyes still sleepy and drowsy, but inside his mind gears started churning and functioning.

Like an engine who seemed to accelerate to its fullest to the point of overheating his face burned. He made gawking sounds, "S-sorry! I didn't- I- wel- ahem, uhh, sorry?" Ranma squeaked out, hands waving wildly in front of him.

Akane returned the stare with a confused gaze. Switching her eyes to her side she stared at the clock.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Ranma jumped from his feet and proceeded to go to his bathroom.

"Well..." Akane muttered when Ranma was out of earshot. Hopping off his bed she went to his kitchenette.

Ranma, who was still blushing inside the bathroom slammed the door of the shower closed. He spent the last two hours staring at her like some sort of a puzzle, trying to connect things on why he was feeling that there was some sort of relation between them. Then he dozed off.

Brushing his teeth and as well trying to wear his trousers with one free hand he panicked of the consequences he might face at school for being late. His scholarship is at stake! He better hurry or else-

He went outside the bathroom with his upper body bare. Hands moving impossibly fast as he dried his hair. "I'm going to school, wait right here until I return, okay?" He stated.

Looking around the room he saw her in the kitchenette just in the midst of catching a toast with a plateonn her hand in midair and in one swift motion her free hand flew and on the toast appeared a perfectly cooked ham and cheese and lettuce before catching the second toast in the air.

His late schedule was nothing but a distant memory as he watched agape at the girl cooking like some sort of a acrobat show in the carnival.

He shook his head, "Oy," He called, hands finally reaching to his white chinese shirt he left at his coffee table and swinging it over his shoulders. "I'll just leave you here-"

Eat First. Said the paper in front of him. Looking down he saw the plate with the sandwich he had been drooling before offered to him. Blushing in shyness he shook his head, "S'kay I'll just grab a qyick breakfast at the café-"

That'll be expensive. You need to save your money, remember?

Okay, how did she knew he was saving his money as much as possible? Taking the offered food. "Really, I'm okay you can have tha-"

 **YOU'LL** Came the bold font, the paper was tossed away and the new one said, **EAT.**

Eyes travelling slowly upwards where he could see her smiling behind the paper. Ranma grumbled heatedly, irritation towards the girl seized inside him. "Okay." He decided, taking the plate off her hand.

Accidentally their hands met and he immediately pulled away, "Uhh, Hehe." He laughed nervously before attempting to grab the plate again without touching him this time.

He took a first bite, and, it's surprisingly delicious! How come a commercial ham from the plaza could be this tasty and savory? And, the cheese! It's been grilled together with the ham and its melted like he always wanted! The butter melted on the toast was just right and the bread was firm and crispy at the same time. He stared at her who was watching him eat with gusto.

"You want some? You made this after all." Akane waved her hands violently in front of him.

Trapping the sandwich between his lips he began to fasten his shirt close. As he reached the last button a paper appeared in front of him.

Can you take me to school with you?

The young martial artist remained quiet for a bit before replying. "Why?" He asked instead, not sure what to say about her earlier statement.

Akane didn't quite expected that. Throwing a question back at her face took her offguard. A trail of cold sweat trickled on her forehead. Thinking fast and as well taking her time to scribble it on her paper she pouted up at him. This time, she has a better excuse. I'm afraid, I can't handle being alone anymore. Switch. Can you leave a little girl alone in this room?

Ranma stared at her like she's gone nuts, creeping the hell out of him. "..."

Please? There was this glossy effect shining in her eyes and he started freaking out. He choked.

"Woah, girl. Listen, Hehe, I can't bring a 'stranger', you know, students and personnels are the only people who are supposed to go there after all."

Averting his eyes to her pleading puppy dog eyes he went back to his task on fastening the last button. With her eyes like that, he might reconsider of changing his decision.

Desperate to keep her heart away from pain without him knowing yhe true reason Akane pushed it full force in acting.

Please? She waved the paper in front of him.

"No." He turned to grab his satchel.

Come on, take me with you.

"Can not." He turned to grab his school I.D from the rack.

Please? I can hide.

"I said, no." He turned to gave his tussled bangs one last comb and finishings.

Please?

"Please understand I said I-"

His eyes met hers, and, to his horror, tears were caught in the corner of her eyes. He gulped. Everything died in her throat, but he pushed it out anyway.

"I can't, sorry... Move, I'm going to be late. I'll be back as early as I could." He gave her a genuine smile, "Promise."

Akane fumed. If he can't give it, she might as well get it by herself.

Sighing in defeat just for a show she started walking away giving him a lingering glance before finally heading to the door to open it.

The young fighter thougt about his decision. This is what he feared, doubting on what was done.

Shaking his head he smiled apologetically at her before rushing outside.

Akane smiled, as she hide behind the open door she began to fade, the door closed and Akane was nowhere inside the unit.

oOo

Mousse hurried his way outside his unit, hands reaching for the things he might forgot. Dusting his clothes clean and a hair brush at hand he began to march outside, satchel at hand.

First thing he noticed as he stepped outside was the certain pigtailed boy who had just finished closing the door. The former avatar smirked as he watched a slight translucent form of spirit sprout out of the door just after Ranma turned to leave to go to school. Mousse gave Akane a wink who blushed.

"You can still see me." Akane merely stated than asked. Mousse nodded in response. He kept his distance behind the pigtailed man few feet apart as he followed him on his way out of the building.

Sensing a new aura behind him Ranma gave the stranger a back glance. "Good morning." The long-haired man greeted, Ranma smiled back. "Good morning." He said to the stranger. "You live in here?" It was a dumb question, but it's for the sake of the good conversation, and, besides, one additional neighbour friend doesn't sound bad.

"Yeah, I live in front of your unit, actually." The long-haired man said nonchalantly, giving him a kind smile.

Ranma turned his gaze towards the ceiling in thought, swinging his school bag slightly as he turned at the corner. That explains the sudden slam of the door before he went to sleep.

"I just moved here three days ago." Ranma stated, "It's good to have an acquaintance in this building, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Mousse. And, you're the famous Ranma Saotome right? I heard rumors about you as I moved in Nerima." The man suddenly appeared beside him grinning. "I heard some people talking about how good you are at martial arts."

Forgetting momentarily about his curiousness of his odd name Ranma found himself returning his grin with a knowing smirk. "You are a martial artist." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "That's no rumor, it's a fact. Let's spar sometime. I'm getting bored of the old techniques pops and Ryoga use to said on me. I think it'll be good to have a good new sparring partner who knew new techniques. What school do you practice?" He asked.

"Joketsuzoku School of weaponry martial arts."

Ranma paused in his tracks, "What the hell was that? And besides, Joketsuzoku? Isn't that a tribe in China? You're a Chinese?!" He asked in awe.

"You'll know about it at our spar, and yes, I'm a Chinese who knew how to speak both Chinese and Japanese languages."

Ranma finally recovered and resumed on his way with calmer pace. "Yes, yes, on our spar." He smiled, "When would you want to spar?" He asked.

"Oh, maybe later at the afternoon, I still have classes to attend." Ranma smiled, knowing what situation Mousse has been undergoing to. "Where do you attend school?" He asked.

"I'm studying accountancy at Todai." Ranma smirked, "That means we would see each other frequently, eh? I study education in there, too." Ranma turned thoughtful, "Geez, we really are late."

"Yeah," Mousse agreed. "There's no need to rush if we already are, right?"

Ranma chuckled before sighing. "Yeah. But at least, we can still catch the 9:15 am train."

oOo

After the whole ordeal with Destiny Lady Love found herself extremely anxious. Pacing around her room she think of possible options to meet her two avatars. She can escape her room and disobey rules or she can sent Akane here. Nope, that'll made Ranma suspicious, and worse, the news might shock and anger her resulting of the plan going to naught. She had to go back to the mortal world.

She grabbed the scrolls Destiny had lend her as guidelines for the necklace. Heading right to her door would be a bad idea so she pivoted on her heels and proceeded to go to her balcony. She moved her foot carefully on the banister to stand when-

"Hi, Lady Love." Came a flat, knowing greeting.

Oh shit. "Future!" She staggered. Future raised an eyebrow at her way, she could see through her curious mask that she knew something. Lady Love turned suspicious. "Hello." She finally returned calmly. "What brings you here?"

Future shrugged but she kept her gaze glued on her. "Nothing, just watering the plants, you know how much I love flowers." She controlled the watering can suspended in the air to water the lilacs planted in an elegant white marble pot. Love nodded but decided to hide her suspicion out of Future's notice. "I see." Lady Love's serene smile masked her face hiding the true appearance beneath it.

"How about you? What are you planning to do?" Future asked, still floating in the air as the breeze made her gown brandish, watering can still tilted as the water continued to sprinkle out of it.

"Me? Oh, I'm not planning something today." She tried to avoid the uncomfortable feeling of sweat crawling her skin.

"I thought you're leaving." Future grinned.

"Me?! Leaving?! Whatever gave you such idea?" Lady Love stuttered.

Future pointed at the foot still above the banister.

"This?" Love laughed nervously, she could tell that the tables were turning. She immediately brought her foot down. "I'm doing my daily exercise." She smiled anxiously before replacing the stretched foot on the banister with her another. "See?" She giggled nervously.

"Oh, you've been suspended, right? You must be really bored." She bitingly asked in a purpose, an innocent look plastered on Future's face. The vanishment of the trickling noise emmited by the watering can brought the two pairs of eyes at the pot it was watering before. The lilacs had lolled down, water drowning a fallen leaf. "Oh, yes I am, Future." Lady Love's eyes twitched at the sight of her favorite flower.

"Sorry about that." Lady Love snapped her fingers and the small pond on the pot dried up and the lilacs bloomed again.

Smiling up at her Future announced, "I must accompany you the whole day, isn't that great? I can keep you well entertained, I have stories on mine, would you like to hear them?" The green haired woman giggled girlishly. Without waiting for her invitation she floated towards her room. "Come, sit" She prodded, tapping the space beside her where she sat on Lady Love's couch.

'What is she up to?' Lady Love asked to herself, smelling the situation very fishy, 'Was she spying on me or what? Did she know something?'

"I'm sorry Future I'm afraid I have cases to solve and all-"

"Silly you, of course you do! Take a break and sit down, a short rest wouldn't hurt!" Using her telekinesis powers she brought the teapot from the counter to the endtable beside her. "I promise I'll help you after this quick break if leaving those cases worried you so much." Lady Love didn't made any move as she stood up beside her desk, a frown finding its place on her pink lips as she glared daggers at the green haired goddess.

"It's okay, Future, really. I can handle them alone, there's no need to trouble yourself." She tried to smile.

"That makes sense, I don't have any ideas on how you make cases, anyway. But I can't stand seeing you alone!" Looking around the room she noted the disarranged knickknacks and trinkets and the heap of papers trashed at the corner of the room. "Where's Morisette?" She asked curiously.

"She took her leave." Lady Love replied, still standing firmly om her place.

"That's great! We know she works so hard that she didn't have the time for herself. I know how sloppy and messy you can be." Smirking at her she continued, "I may not be that educated at the art of Love but I know how to do chores. I can do them for you." Hands pushing the air in front of her she motioned the cup of tea to land on Lady Love's hands before going to a search for a broom. "Don't worry I'll be fine!" She smiled brightly at her, hands gripping the broom as she sweep the tiles clean. (Of course, there are no vacuum cleaners at there realms, now do they?)

With Future lollygagging inside her room she can't do anything but to stay here and pretend that she's not planning on escaping.

But why was she in here in the first place?

oOo

Ranma couldn't help but to stare at the man sitting beside him.

They had seated themselves at the very back of the train since the morning rush hour had passed by. And now he's been brushing his hair for the whole three minutes by now, occassionally stopping when he gave a reply or so before continuing in his task.

'His hair is so shiny.' Ranma mused, hand started playing the tip of his pigtail absentmindedly as he think of how many times he brush his hair. 'Thrice a week?' He thought.

"So, what's with this weaponry martial arts?" Ranma finally asked.

"Nothing fancy, it's an art who used weapons while they fight. It's kinda hard to hide those stuff inside you, and as well control them as you launch them." Counting to himself he muttered, "I have five chains in each arms, two sets of shurikens, two blades and two chui." Ranma choked, "You keep them inside you?!"

Mousse turned his gaze towards the pigtailed man, "Yes, my original set of weapons is twice as much the ones I carry right now." He said it like it was nothing but normal, "Oh, and I have my first aid kit and my school bag in me, too. My art has many purpose." Mousse grinned, tossing a chain upwards and catching it in his hand. "You'll see how I use this stuff, it's very different from what you are expecting right now."

Ranma felt excited himself, he couldn't wait...

"I heard there's a woman boarding with you?" Ranma blushed furiously, "Y-yeah." He staggered, "But she asked me to! She said she's homeless!" Came his follow-up excuse.

Mousse smiled, "Yeah, I know that woman, by the face actually, since she is, well, mute, she couldn't tell me her name that time when we met."

Ranma gasp, "She's a Chinese?" He asked. The green-eyed man shook his head.

"No, she's a Japanese who happened to be a tourist in our land. We met at the Amazonian café that time, I was a waiter in that café before. We became friends actually since she took visits regularly, but she never said any name." Please tell him it's worth believing.

Ranma sighed, "Yeah, she won't tell me her name, too." Mousse stared at him, "Does that matter?" Mousse asked, hands stopping from its ministrations.

He can't tell him about his search, "Of course!" He left that statement just that, nothing more to say.

"Yes." Mousse agreed quietly, hands going back to its task.

"My fiancee is also taking accountancy." Ranma stated.

"Really?" He tried to sound shock as convincing as possible, which, fortunately, Ranma bought.

"Todai Station. Todai Station."

Both youth jumped at the announced arrival of their destination. Quickly they hurried themselves out of the parting crowd of commuters.

"Ranma!"

Immediately Mousse froze on his spot, only the sweat that had sprouted moved downwards his forehead. It felt like someone had dumped him a pail of freezing water.

"Nabiki! I'm here! You're quite early today on your schedule, huh?" Ranma mused as he offered his arm for Nabiki to grab. Lacing her arm in his she laughed briefly, "I was hoping to catch you, and guess what, I did!" Her palm went to touch her patched eye absentmindedly as she leaned her head on his broad shoulders.

"I made my first friend back at the unit and luckily, he's a martial artist too. He's with me right now, Mou-" Ranma trailed off, Mousse was nowhere insight.

"Where? I can't see that well." Nabiki asked, looking around outside the station.

"Where did he go?" Ranma asked to himself, hand scratching his head. He looked down from the slight tug, Nabiki frowned in concern, "If he's gone, maybe it'll be better to go. You're very late by now."

oOo

Mousse stared proudly at the forms he had filled not just a few minutes ago. The principal gave him a slot for section 3-A where they put their intelligent students. He's been very fluttered, actually. It's been awhile since he went to college, and his mind is kinda rusty. It took him a whole night to review all of his previous lessons and pass the exam with the score of 1.25. Not quite bad after those five years of being stuck in the realms.

His cheeky smiled equaled the ones in his 2x2 picture at the corner top of his form. Luckily, Lady Love had made sure that his death records has been erased. Mousse doesn't exist in China in the minds of Chinese. He had been given a new identity to be proud of, same name, but a different person.

The sadest thing that bothers him is that even his mother's mind was changed, he had no son that named Mousse.

His smile fell and his pace slowered. Staring at his form it sink in him, different identities, parents, birthday, his siblings were not listed, and no death record.

He reached the room with a sinage '3-A' hanging above the sliding door. He gulped, what would the people think about him? Well... he could just go in there since he still have 10 minutes left before the bell rings signalling the start of his class, Financial Accounting 2. Grasping the knob he slid the door open.

There are eight other students who looked up strangely at him. He blushed slightly, hands gripping the strap of his satchel dearly as he strode at the middle to sit on an empty chair near the aisle, and, much to his liking, his location is near the window where he can stare at the outside when he gets bored.

Minutes passed and the room was filling slowly with students and he found himself extremely anxious. He has nothing worry about, unfortunately, yet. The bell rang and each seat was filled with their respective owners. Mousse gulped. Their sensei entered, an old man whose hair is balding and wrinkled brows. Considering the fact that he was a CPA who studied law, all of the proccess of reaching that status should be really long.

The sensei smiled, gesturing him to come at the front. Mousse stood up slowly and cautiously, he could feel eyes focused on him, melting him in a pile of disgusting goo.

He should be alright, it's just a simple introduction and short acknowledgement of sorts and he's done. But what is he feeling, this dread?

"We have a new student who's joining your class. Introduce yourself, son."

"I'm Mousse. Thank you for accepting me in your class." Mousse bowed low and he took his sweet time keeping his head arched down.

"Sorry I'm late! Ohayo Ubagarasaki san." Came a slightly rude high pitched squeak.

Mousse jerked up and stood straight to see the newcomer but saw none on the door. He quickly turned his eyes down to the ground as soon as he met his classmates' calculated gaze.

Great, his professor took his time explaining his case of no parents and was currently a sponsored student of an orphanage and, a woman working there who named him after her favorite food.

He can hear the slight whispers of the crowd about his name, the sympathy, and how far he can go in this class...

"But there's no need to worry, his birth certificate is being processed and soon enough we will be able to call him Mousse Kikakujo. Go ahead, son. Please be seated and we shall go back to our main discussion about our lesson for today."

Nabiki grumbled deeply, which is very unusual for herself to show that something was bothering her, well... of course, there's no one who will be happy after someone had gone late for 10 minutes.

Curse that stupid of a fiancé, every once in a while he'll lashed out saying he saw his dear friend around the corner, what's up with him anyway? In the end she was forced to drag his silly ass to his room to the far end building of the campus. And the saddest part was, her designated room is in the other side from where his building was erected.

In the middle of her long walk her stomach growled, and she can't negldct her poor tummy. And besides, she can't study right with an empty stomach. She stopped by a cafeteria, she still have 10 minutes left before her class. But boy the line is long. She ended up buying some scones and a ham and cheese sandwich that costs her 15 minutes for the line and food preparation. It sucks.

Now sitting together with her half eaten scone she turned her attention to her side who intruded the once unowned chair.

Wait, he looks kinda familiar.

"YOU!" Nabiki screamed.

"Oops." Mousse chuckled nervously.

"You owe me something, do you remember that?" Nabiki glowered, her small smile twitching with annoyance.

"Everyone owes you." The professor said which earned a glare from the girl in subject and a few scattered chuckles. "And if you know each other please postponed your reynion late, we're still in the middle of the class." With that the old man turned his back to his students to resume his lecture.

"You better have a sensible explanation on that day." She hissed.

"Calm down, Ms. Tendo san." Mousse said formally. "I'll talk to you after this." Mousse turned his attention back to the sensei.

Nabiki turned an incredulous look at him. "How dare you dismiss me?" She demanded. "And how did you know my name?!"

Mousse stared back at her while muttering an oops which she missed out. "Of course, Ms. Tendo, you're very popular in the town."

Nabiki blushed. She doesn't have any idea what to react about that and it's enough to keep her silent. That statement is common to be heard by someone and it doesn't surprised her. But why is she...? Is she angry? Confused? Fluttered?

She don't know what to feel, was she creeped out? Nah. Better avoid this guy, he's kinda... I don't know.

oOo

The almost elder girl dragged herself to the realms. She needed to rest so badly. "I never thought he'll be so agressive like that. Hood thing I was able to handle him, that jerk!" She cussed heatedly, knees trembling with the need to stop from its duties. Finally falling to the carpeted floor face first Shampoo let out a relieved moan. "Shampoo!" The elder croked, "Come here, what happened to you?" Cologne pogoed her way towards the motionless girl with her white marble crane.

"I... need... to take my *squeak* leave!" Shampoo begged. Helping herself to her knees she stared at the elder straight in the eye. "Look at me! I looked like a hammered shit!" Shampoo hissed. "I deserve it!"

Cologne stared dubiously at the black blood spurting out of a large gash lining from her cheek down to her tiny chin, some bruises in her arms, scratches and disheveled appearance. "Who did this to you?"

"Oh," Shampoo let out a flat laugh, "My ex who happened to be working for Discord." She stood straight, pride glimmering in her aura, "But I won, though. It's very hard."

Although the news is great and is worthy for a praise or two Cologne gazed down at the girl sympathetically. "I'm afraid you can't take yours for a moment."

"What?" Shampoo asked flatly.

"You see, Mousse had been lucky yesterday. Lady Love came to announce that he was free from his duty, and..." Cologne turned pretty disturbed, "He's back to being mortal again."

"WHAT?!" Shampoo shrieked, "You mean-"

"Yes. He did found the necklace. So we elders had been doing some deep brain storming and we decided you fit to replace Mousse's former duty since you are very updated about what's going on the relationship of the two idiots. And... all of us agreed." Cologne turned hopeful, "Please, I'll give you my ticket for the bathhouse and health insurance for this month." She offered.

"Deal. When would I start?"

oOo

Now she can have a peaceful meal with her take out lunch from WcDonald's waiting for Ranma to finish his class and come to join her under their tree.

Geez, that transferee gives her creeps which she can't help but to pay a serious attention. Because of him she wasn't able to focus on the lecture their sensei was teaching.

Her hand went to caress the bandage on her eye. It stings a lot and it frustrate her, and that man cause this too. She better make a comeback, a comeback that will make him suffer to hell. Yes, that's right, Tendo Nabiki shall plot her revenge. But first, she shall make sure that her revenge would go smoothly without that man disturbing her. He has that aura that gives her an I-don't-know' feeling and its not helping.

"You left so early, I was not able to chase after you."

Speaking of the devil. Turning a bitter glance at the long haired man Nabiki snarked. Without her invitation he started invading her personal space, which is, the students who encountered her proclaimed to be a 10 feet distance away from her. The students enjoying their lunch started turning their attention to the man who has the guts to confront the Ice Queen. All masked with fear.

"I don't know the Campus that good so I got lost. Good thing I found you under this-" The aura suddenly changed, a purple and a disgusting shade of green swirled around the queen and Mousse trailed off his speech. Mousse chuckled nervously, trying to ease the atmosphere between them. He sighed, seeing that her aura calmed down a bit. "Here." He handed her a paper bag which she accepted, anything that is free is good. "A peace offering." He whispered timidly.

Nabiki opened the innocent looking bag and she found a box of canelés from Pâtiserrie Cueno. 'It's expensive.' She mused quietly, staring back at the man with a cold feature she groaned to see him staring back at her. 'Goosebumps.' She noted that there are bumps forming on her arms.

Mousse sighed again, this time, in relief seeing that the last bit of her dark auras had popped and disappeared he gulped in mild embarassment, red heating his cheeks. "You told me earlier that I better make an enough reason and I can't find one, so I'm here to give my sincerest appologies." He immediately fall in an arced down on the trimmed grass. His brows touched the folded palm that layed on the soil. The pointy grass pricked on his arms urging him to stand up and run away from her, maybe the grass new how bad was Nabiki's wrath. Buy he wouldn't stand until she receive it, he won't let this grass turn down his chance to at least make friends with her.

"I beg your forgiveness." Mousse gazed up to the unmerciful girl to see her reaction and he was glad to see that a yellowish aura began to radiate from her. Sitting back up he coughed for courage to enter him. "I'm here to continue my postponed help. I think I can help you with that. Please wait a sec, Tendo san." He said kindly then he started rummaging inside his... sleeves.

Little did he know that some avatar is currently lurking under the thick bushes near the tree where they had been sitting. The girl covered in leaves cackled maniacly, "Everything's going according to the plan." Kodachi smirked.

"Here, now let me just remove that patch." Mousse mumbled, reaching up to touch the patch that was covering her velvety brown orb.

"Don't touch me perv! Get off me!" She screamed which the students found quite out of her usual character. Girly.

She calmed a bit when he stopped, Mousse stared back directly at her. "I wanted to help but if you don't like it then it's okay."

"What help can you offer? It hurts like hell!"

"Now listen, I'm an Ama-ahem, I happened to be a tourist back at China and I passed by the Amazon tribe. They sell herbal medicines, this one in my hand was told to heal swollen skins and solidified bloods. A 300 year old Chinese medicine made by their elder." He explained a little bit proudly and mightily much than he expected. 'I wish I'm not that obvious.'

"China?" Nabiki mused. 'He must be rich!' She exclaimed to herself. Let's see if she can trick him for some cash.

"Okay." Nabiki grunted. "Make sure it'll work!" She hissed.

"Hai." Mousse whispered, 'She's much louder than I remembered.' Pouring a little amount of the liquid on a cotton he started removing her patch revealing a rather unattractive shade of green and yellowish and... kinda blackish bruise. It looks like an eyeshadow and eyeliner together with a mascarra who's drenched with water. Mousse winced. "It'll heal in a jiff."

As the liquid landed on her injury she felt like it was deflating, not much, but still... It's kinda cold and it doesn't sting that much. What the hell is this thing?

"I'm done. Here, I have a fresh patch in me." He brought out a sealed pack and he opened it revealing a small patch. "Let's splash it with a little of this." He damped the patch on the mouth of the flask.

'Now come, dear.' Kodachi grinned.

"Oi, Mousse! You disappeared earlier."

Ranma was standing near the unknown former couple, bento in his hand, looking rather sheepish at the tableau.

For his part Ranma was not that affected, to tell the truth he was feeling kinda confused on his feeling and at the scene unfolding in front of him. He didn't feel the jealousy he was expecting to sprout any second by now, nor the anger towards the new discovered friend and to his fiancé. Maybe he trusted Mousse, or Nabiki? Maybe he doesn't take any wrong impression of sort. But why is he feeling that there's something wrong yet right to the two of them?

"Ranma! It doesn't what it looks like. I swear!" Mousse cried.

"No, really. I think I'm pretty lucky today, to see that the two people I'm searching where at the same place. Less trouble for me." Ranma mused.

"Uh..." Came Mousse's smart reply.

"I'm done with my classes now. Are you done, Nabiki?" Ranma asked, turning his attention to the still quiet woman.

"Yeah." Nabiki replied. "Let's go home."

"What the-" Kodachi stuttered. He was supposed to be jealous! And make rivals with Mousse! He's supposed to keep Nabiki away from Mousse because of his possessiveness. What's with the-?

Looking around for some avatar onlookers Kodachi growled softly, jumping out of the bush to follow the trio.

oOo

"I see. So you two are in the same section, isn't that great? What a small world."

Mousse really doesn't have any idea on how to react on that. Is he being sarcastic or what? Is he angry? Or even happy?

Mousse stared at the ex-comrade avatar who was walking tensely behind her ex-meant-to-be-with. 'What is she thinking right now?'

'What should I do? I can't let him know I followed him invisibly! He'll be suspicious, and heck, Nabiki should be there when we got back.' Akane thought to herself anxiously, teeth itching to bite her nails but that's very unladylike. Instead she stared back at Mousse for help.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, staring behind him to see nithing but the pavement itself, it's not like he left cracks on the poor stonepath in his wake, aren't he? Nah. He stared back at Mousse to check if he's okay.

"N-nothing, just thinking about things."

"Ranma-baby, we're nearing." Nabiki muttered.

"Sorry Nabiki, I won't be able to take you to your house today. I still have things to do at my room, it's still messy." He said sheepishly.

"Oh," Nabiki mumbled, "I'll be heading to that direction. See you tomorrow." Nabiki bidded her goodbye and turned to left the two men.

"Say hi to my parents and Kasumi and Soun san and Kimiko san!" He shouted back.

A distant 'got it' rang and everything went comfortably quiet for the two of them.

Akane sighed in relief. Now it would be more easy to think of a successful plan.

Mousse eyes turned suddenly sharp, his vision turned towards the roof. 'Did I just saw something?'

Shaking his head he turned back to his way.

They reached the dorm earlier than they expected. "I'm looking forward for that spar, Ja!" Ranma waved his goodbye as they separated to their doors. Now to see that blue-haired girl...

Meanwhile Mousse is thinking about some things.

oOo

"Tadaima!" Ranma switched the lights on, same time as the light flared from the closed door as Akane finished dispelled her earlier spell of invisibility.

"Hey, where are you?" Ranma called out, dumping his satchel beside the door and proceeded to go to his refridgerator.

The door to the bathroom opened and Akane smiled at Ranma tightly. And anxiously.

"There you are." Ranma smiled, standing from the fridge, food in his hands.

Akane nodded then proceeded to go to his sofa to stretch her legs.

Munching on a fig tart he bought yesterday Ranma sat down beside her. "I met someone today. He's our neighbor actually. And do you know what's good about that? He's a martial artist!" He exclaimed.

Ding, dong.

"Huh?" Standing up he reached for the door to open it.

"Mousse!" Akane heard him from the door. Looking up she saw Mousse peering over Ranma's shoulder. "Where should we spar?" He asked giddily.

The Ex-avatar scratched his cheek, "I'm afraid I need to hold up that. Right now I must take that girl with me, you see, her mom had died a few years ago and she left me a note to take her with me since we became closer-"

'Closer.' Ranma thought dubiously.

"-Than anyone else. And she gave me the blessing to take her-"

'Blessing.' Ranma's temper grew rapidly. Or so he thought.

"-With me since she trusted me. And I can take care of her-"

'Care.' Ranma's alarm started ringing.

"-And make her the happiest woman alive."

'Happiest? Woman?!' Ranma's aura flared crimson red like the glorious sunset which is about to happen around this time. It's just now that he found out that his temper was actually built up with jealousy and protectiveness.

"S-sure." Ranma said coldly, hands gripping the door tightly, knuckles all white with the pressure he's exerting on it.

"I mean, there's no need to worry, Ranma. I know her for too many years than you do." That triggered it. Eyes twitching Ranma turned to his back, "Oi, someone's fetching y-"

In a blink the girl appeared beside him with a big smile plastered on her face. 'She looks so happy and excited.' He snorted.

What surprised him was that the girl laced her arms around his. With that act he wanted to take back his statement and keep the girl in his room. But it's too late, the girl let go of him and began to push Mousse as she ushered him to the next door. Ranma was stunned, what was that mood swing's all about?

Friendship Status, Mousse. -10.

Nah, at least he must make sure that she's safe. He let his emotion hinder abit before he went to Umisenken, sneaking outside his room to follow the two to the room.

'Mission is going well.' Kodachi smirked.

oOo

Meanwhile, the girl, all clean and healthy stood in the middle of the sacred pool.

"Shampoo, make sure you'll keep the two-"

"Yes, yes."

Nodding the elder raised her staff before planting it to the pool.

Shampoo felt light and dizzy, she allowed the pool to conquer her all in order to accept the sacred mission. The water that was stinging cold became suddenly warm, the pool started glimmering that brightened her features. She's ready to go.

As the pool was about to swallow her the pool seems to change its mind and throw Shampoo out of the portal like some food it thought to be good which made Shampoo hit her head on the pool floor. The offended girl grunted, rubbing her head to soothe its pain. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Careful, child. Let's start again. Try focusing more and-"

"Okay, let's start."

They went through that avatar cannonball for many times and Shampoo was really pissed. "Why does it keeps throwing me?"

"It seems that the spirit is undecided. We'll find a way to send you there."

"Shampoo san, Lady Destiny wants to see you in her department." The faithful servant said.

"I'll be there."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: WHAT'S UP SUGAR? I really am sorry for the late update, you see, there's this anime who stole my attention momentarily. You do notice do you? Canelés, Pâtiserrie Cueno... they all came from 'Your lie in April' which made me cry like a child every episode. Yeah, I disclaim them of course, and Ranma of course, definitely. I've been in a Writer's block for one month and it sucks. Anyways, after this story, as in totally finished, I'll be posting a short continuation of Ranma which entitled 'Magnitude Star'. For the fans of Hatsune Miku out there, maybe it sounds a bit too familiar, ne? You see, the story is inspired from one of her song series, there are three songs that are connected to the main story actually, it's Sarishinohara, Forty Seven, and Red thread. Yeah.**

 **Here's the plot:**

 **Who knows Ranma's long time-celebrity crush can remind him of a certain blue haired woman? Angst, Drama, slightly dark and all. Warning! Suicide attempts! Rated M not because of Lime!"**

 **Need your opinions about it, thanks!**


	17. First Phrase

**A/N: I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M BACK AFTER FOUR MONTHS. So, most of you guys thought I abandoned this fiction and I'm telling you, there is no way I will. I must let you know I have a health issue which is I'm trying to fix. I was restricted to use phone because they think my eye will go undergo surgery in the future due to my very poor vision so I have to lie low on using my phone. Also, my family is under financial crisis due to my father's recent operation in his eye so i'm kinda busy finding a way on how we can get out of it. Sorry for the long wait! Especially you SerenaEbe, love you girl.**

Akane bore her eyes at the young man seating in front of her.

"Hey, what's up?" Mousse greeted lamely.

Akane's eyes got narrower.

"You okay?"

Her hands balled into fist.

She can feel another presence in this room except from her and Mousse. Well, and that aura was all to familiar.

Mousse fidgeted, as if he felt that strangeness she took notice something in the corner of the room. Akane, deciding that she might at least try to abate Ranma's suspicion, raised her hands to feign talking with Mousse with symbols, which he took miserably wrong.

"Yeah, you're kinda good at sparring." The indoor plant swayed and the aura intensified. Surely Ranma would thought about something really... dirty. Since all Ranma knew was that she's basically 'mute', and a girl, there's no way she'll have the knowledge about the art.

'Cooperate Mousse.' Akane wished he could hear her.

"Those moves are really fancy and rare-"

'Stop saying something anymore!'

"Which is kinda surprising from a MUTE woman like you."

'STOP!' And the small potted plant shook violently.

"Stop shouting!" Mousse cried.

'Okay, what the hell is going on?'

In order to get out of the broken manhole and fix it you need to first calm down, then take a deep breath, and shout for help. Nope, that's wrong. She'll shout internally.

'Just stop saying anything, and let him get bored before we can talk.' She' send the message through mind with her newfound power.

Mousse simply sent a small thumbs up secretively on her way, and Akane found herself smiling.

The young hidden weapon master stood up dusting his robes. "Man, I'm all dirty. I'm gonna wash out before we can do some fun, 'kay?" She wish she could facepalm right now.

Mousse discarded his robes. He freakin' pulled his robes off in front of a woman! Ranma errupted. Behind the plant he's currenty hiding in he tried to get a better view of the two. And what surprised him next aside from those statement was the thing laced around the boy's neck.

 **POSTPONED LOVE**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

"Sixth Floor. Going up."

It's been a year of chasing and now he's making progress, a huge one if you'll ask. Making his way through the crowded elevator the young man smirked. At last, he can finally attain his dream, his wish, his desire. At last he can finally be free with these strings that manipulated his moves like some sort of a cheap puppet. At last he can finally have his revenge and break that hand of his captor.

After this last stage, he'll be free once and for all.

His eyes roamed closely, every move was calculated on his peripherals, watching if some of the hired gang was after him. He couldn't let that torture happen anymore.

Grasping the knob he opened the unit to see his most hated man in earth seating on his 'throne' made out of the stolen lingeries. He had no choice but to follow the ghoul and try to at least work with him. He had him tightly around the neck. "Old fart."

"Pantyhose Taro, who brought an idiot here?"

Taro chuckled briefly, "Soon, I'll be called, Handsome Taro, old fart." That brought the dwarf thinking if he heard right. When his statement sunk in Happosai gave a toothless grin before puffing a smoke out of his pipe. "You wish, Pantyhose Taro." His round, dull eyes switched to the young man standing near the door. "Continue."

"I've been spying on him in Umisenken, and I found out he's taking a girl in his room."

"And? He fucked her? Stop with the ado I'm getting impatient."

"Not so fast, old fart." Taro snided, "I must at least enjoy having the upper hand in here."

The sound of someone bringing out a riffle brought him to silence. Happosai laughed incredulously, "Now who has the upper hand here, hmm?"

Taro smiled, "Kill me and you'll lost the information."

"I don't need you boy, I have the clue you given be about that girl. Tell me, is she a vixen type?"

Taro decided to dodge that, "The girl living with Ranma has the necklace, and I think we might get it from him before he hog all of the treasure." Taro turned around to leave, "Oh, the girl is cute by the way." Taro smirked, "And pure."

Happosai smiled, "Boys, we have a trash to clean."

He might as well get a free happy meal at night as a consolation prize from that innocent little girl.

oOo

The prey stood casually and it's good to do its ambush. Today it'll get them and the thing it's been craving for. The eyes roamed up and down, carefully studying the form of its target, who knows this small of a specimen can bring it such delight. The predator smiled.

The predator jumped.

"Finally, I got you!"

"Ukyo!"

"Please be my maid of honor, Nabiki!" Ukyo cried, trapping her poor best friend between her arms in a death grip.

"Wait, you're engaged?" Nabiki choked, "To that buffoon? You should have chosen better!"

Ukyo reddened, not sure if its because of the engagement thing or the remark about her fiancee. The engaged woman snarked, "Don't call him buffoon, in fact, something happened that makes me wanna cage him so he can't get away from me anymore-"

"Something happened?!" Nabiki choked, "I know he's your long time crush but, to force him into-"

"No! We hadn't done anything yet." Ukyo blushed, "Can you let me finish my story, Ms. Nabiki?" She hissed.

Nabiki nodded.

"Okay," The chef sighed before blushing thrice the shade as before, "He asked me if I could be her girlfriend." Ukyo whispered shyly.

"Yeah yeah." Nabiki smugly replied, "That's why you asked me to be your maid of honor." She said.

"I'm not finished yet! Now if you please."

Nabiki replied with a teasing smile.

"I trashed his offer."

"THEN HOW THE-"

"Okay, we're getting there. You see he appeared at my shop after I closed it down. He talked about the good old times, then after his tons of ados he asked me. I trashed him. I have a crush on him but my parents have their high expectations on my studies! Then I accompanied him to the street where he's supposed to go and someone robbed me."

"Gosh! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Then he rescued me, I don't know! The pressure is eating me so after he got stabbed but he knocked the thief he almost passed out, so I said yes! Oh my God I think he should be the right man! So I'm planning on caging him into a civil marriage. I already talked with my parents about it."

"What a shitty story." Nabiki grumbled. "I think I'm okay about being your maid of honor."

"Of course you do, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But I rule, I am free to do what I want." Nabiki drawled.

Ukyo grinned, "Changing the topic. When are you planning on asking Ranma to a marriage?"

"I don't know, we have plans but... I think it's too early to do it."

"That's shitty."

"Hey!"

"I mean, Ranma have some kind of this attitude where he flirts with girls. Just be careful, okay?" Ukyo smiled at her best friend.

oOo

Riiiiiing.

"I'll answer the phone, mom." Tendo Kasumi called. Rushing down the stairs she took grab of the phone on the table near the main door.

"Hello?"

"... Hi." Said the slightly shy voice. Kasumi raised an elegant eyebrow in thought, she heard the stranger stilled herself from the other end of the line. "Where's your mom?" The sudden chilly voice demanded.

"If it's too much to ask, may I first know who is this?"

"Tell your mom it's her long time friend of hers. It's Aiko-chan." (Note: Aiko means "child of love")

"Thank you. Please hold on a second while I call my mom."

Kasumi strode towards the living room where her mom is currently having her afternoon tea. The older woman looked up curiously from where she was seating on the mat with a patient smile, Kasumi smiled back uncertainly. "Someone's calling on the phone, saying it's your long time friend. Do you know Aiko-san, mom?"

The gentle smile plastered on Kimiko's face visibly fell on hearing her long time friend. She stood up, taking her time to dust her dress before she followed her oldest daughter outside the dining room.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kimiko! We haven't seen each other dor awhile now! If it's too much to ask for, could I invite you to my house?"

"O-Of course, if you wish, Aiko-san."

"What's with the choice of words, Kimiko-chan~?" The woman drawled all too sweetly. "It's not like we're strangers or anything, right~?"

"R-right!" Kimiko giggled anxiously, shrinking under her daughter's questioning gaze.

"I want you here. Now." Aiko muttered on the other end of the phone, "Now, bye bye! I'll see you later okay? Have a nice day!" Aiko hung the phone.

Kimiko let out a sadistic sigh, "I don't know if I have enough of those. I think I must go to the market right now."

"What are you going to buy, mother? I can fetch them for you if you want." Kasumi offered.

"No, sweetie, it's okay. The things I need are hard to find. I'll just leave the task on making the dinner tonight to you, is that okay?"

"Sure, mother." Kasumi stared down on the wooden floor in thought, "What are you going to buy?"

"O-oh! Aiko-chan is asking me to take a visit on their new house at Okinawa9, it would be embarrasing if I step in their house without any gifts. So I think I'll just buy her some of her favorite pastries and scented candles." Kimiko smiled, "I heard rumors that she gave birth last week, so maybe she wanted me to take a visit because she wanted to surprise me. But of course, I have an idea about it anyway, so I'll just feign fake surprise when I got there." Kimiko giggled, looking a little more relaxed than before.

"If that's the case, Okinawa and Nerima has quite a distance along each other. Should I keep a meal for you?"

"I think I'll return by tomorrow. Go take care of the family while I'm out, is that okay, sweetie? I'll just go get my things before I take my visit." Kimiko kissed her daughter's brows before leaving the younger girl in deep thought.

'It's been a while since I visited her.' Kimiko silently asked, 'But why?'

Grabbing the purple candles she hurried down the stairs, headed straight to the now empty dojo and shutting the room closed out of anyone's reach.

'I'll just hope these are enough.' Kimiko prayed.

oOo

It's been a month of surveillance on Mousse's territory and every tic of the clock convinced Ranma that Mousse had no plans on doing something to Akane, which kinda pissed him off and happy on the other side. Sighing in defeat, he stilled himself in entering Umi Sen Ken before leaving the room, slightly convinced.

Meanwhile, Akane's ear twitched, and the heavy pressure building on her chest evaporated in one breath. Satisfied, she began to open her mouth, glad to hear her own voice again.

"I cannot believe he keeps doing that everytime you got home from school." Akane grumbled hotly, finally stretching her arms after she busied herself in doing the dinner for tonight for a legit distraction. Mousse on the other hand seems calmer than he looks right now: watering his collection of potted flowers.

"Cannot believe of what? I mean, you cannot blame a man who's jealous to his woman." Mousse teased.

"It's not a good joke, Mousse. Stop fooling around. Just focus on what you're doing." Akane hissed. "I mean, Lady Love had erased all of his memories. Maybe he's just a little bit... curious about by condition right?" Akane giggled wornly.

"Hey Akane you better hear me out."

"Shampoo!" Akane gasped, "Where have you been?"

"Can't believe it took me four days to be summoned." Shampoo sighed tiredly, then, like growing another head switched her attitude from serene to a wild behemoth she screamed as she shove Akane against the wall. "YOU BETTER HEAR ME OUT." She breathed.

Meanwhile Mousse continued watering the same flower pot, distracted at the senario happening between the two 'serene' women.

"Lady Love called me to her realms. She wanted to tell you that-"

"Oh hey! Mousse, I almost forgot, are you free tonight? Sorry for barging in." The pigtailed martial artist scratched his head boyishly, "I'm hearing noises from the back of the door, weird."

Like a bolt of lightning, with a mix of martial art instincts, the two quickly bolted on the nearest chair and pretended to be watching something on the television before Ranma even pops in while Shampoo, all pale and gaping like a fish stood frozen facing the wall where her arms still stretched wearing a shocked expression thinking how the hell Akane was able to teleport from the far end wall to the couch.

"Just watching television, is all." Mousse chuckled hands obviously shaking as he held the remote clumsily. "What do you want?"

"Uhm, I was hoping-" Strange, he heard the girl's voice, "If we could spar together on the rooftop later? And, I'm feeling generous today, what do you want? Also you lady, my treat." Wow that's smooth. Mousse noted.

"If you insist, I'm craving for that Tiramisu at the convenience store." Mousse said with a smug grin curling on his face.

"I'll bring your friend with me so she can point out what she'll like to buy if that's okay with you Mousse? We'll do the spar when we come back."

"Sure, you're trustworthy enough Ranma." Mousse wriggled his eyebrows with a knowing gleam shining in his emerald eyes.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lady. I'll stuff you, you look starved forever." Ranma teased, grabbing her hand they strode out with Akane protesting silently as she could.

oOo

As they walk on the deserted street leading towards the plaza Ranma stared hiddenly at the woman walking beside him. He swear he heard her voice, it's very familiar and nostalgic. But in any case, it MUST have been the television. Yeah, just some silly imagination of him, curse his suspicions, driving him completely nuts to make him imagine of some things that doesn't really exist. Maybe he should just believe that she's really mute? But boy, who believes that translucent front? Everybody knows that he's actually jealous of-

"Woah boy, we're going overboard." Ranma drawled, blushing slightly because of his thoughts.

Akane stared at him curiously, damn those brown eyes, it really reminds him of someth-err, someone, if he might dare to say.

Akane continued to stare.

"Yeah we're overboard, what, uhm, right the cafe where we're going to buy some food is right there. Yeah right so we're overboard. Let's go back a few steps and buy some food." Ranma chuckled flatly.

She nodded slowly, trying to digest that sentence produced from his vocal cords. He's babbling too much. He's visibly tensed, what's going on in him?

As they pivoted on their heels and proceeded to head on the cafe he was pointing out the two suddenly halted dead on their tracks. "Hey, you two, come here." Someone whispered from the alley.

Akane put a thoughtful finger under her chin, with a reluctant feature scribbled on her face. Then, deciding for herself she took steps towards the corner.

"No, stop." Ranma said tensely, "I'll check it out, you stay here. Got that?" Shoving Akane gently aside as he could Ranma took a step in front of her. But, knowing our girl Akane reached out and pulled on Ranma's clothes behind him and followed him. "Come on, girl, leggo-"

"The two of you, shut up." The man in black grumbled, Ranma in his grip as he shove him up against the crumbling wall of the local cafe. Meanwhile Akane started to fume. "Now, Ranma, it's been so long." The new intruder drawled sweetly. "I never heard news about you since I... gave you an interesting offer. It's about time you tell me something about it so your little grandpa can catch up with you." The wavering cackle sent Ranma's hair standing in its end. He knew that voice all too well.

"Happosai, it's been so long." Ranma managed to produce a light laugh out of the huge man's choke grip.

"Silence!" He growled, "Didn't your father taught you manners and respect your master?" The dwarf said, all too coldly. "Let go of him."

Ranma grasped his offended neck, coughing as he breathe laborly, eyes are glinting with a cocktail of pure terror and worry on what's about to happen.

"Now what do we have here, little pussy?" Happosai purred.

"Run, lady." Ranma hissed. "Run!"

"Stay quiet, usesless cripple!" In a blink of an eye Ranma was up against the wall again by a pipe, which made Akane worry more.

Meanwhile the man in black stared incredulously at his boss, wondering what girl is he talking about.

Torn between staying or obeying Ranma, Akane stayed firmly planted on her grounds. As she observed the scene she knew she has no chances to the stranger. Taking a step back but finding it very unnecessary right now she felt her skin crawl. How the heck can this dwarf see her?

"Stay here, we're not done yet, aren't we?" Happosai grinned. His withered nails biting on her skin as he fondled over her legs, riding up her skirt as he continued to stare deep in her eyes with lust.

"You lech! There's nothing that's need to be done when you don't have any business with her, let go!"

"I said quiet! Now, that's not fair to hog all of the beauties. You have Nabiki to marry you and now this girl to satisfy your needs. It's about time I'll borrow this girl to give me the thing I need to-" All voice seems to fade as Akane continued to stare at the man. A series of flashes of vivid history seems to glow in her mind.

Wait.

This man...

Back at the hallway...

In Lady Discord's chambers...

That paper in his robes...

He died, and outsmarted Lord Death. And resurrected.

He must have gained the ability to see avatars like her...

Oh no.

"It's me what you needed in the first place. Let her go, and I'll give it to you, okay?" Ranma growled.

Happosai shot him a dirty look. Staring at him for a minute the old lech finally sighed, decided. He can get the girl back after he finished the cripple. A win win deal, after all. "Sure. Take him."

Ranma slapped the pipe away from his throat and dove to the lady, trapping her in his arms.

"Go home, I'll handle this." He whispered in her ears. Somehow Akane felt safe, and peaceful as she stayed motionless in his arms. His hand brushed a sensitive patch of skin behind her neck, making her weak and vulnerable. As he tightened his hold, he sighed. "I'm sorry." Then, he let go.

Akane seemed to be brought back into reality. But there's seems to be something missing.

She watched as the man secured him in handcuffs before he pushed the martial artist in the van. Her former didn't even gave her one last glance.

Her heart ache.

As she placed a soothing palm on her chest she seems to figure out what's missing.

Her mother's necklace.

oOo

Ding dong.

"Come in Ranma you sure took your time- ohh, hey." Mousse paused.

Nabiki waved, still confused. "Hey." She mumbled. "I'm about to ask Ranma out but he's not home? Any idea where he is?" She asked, placing a paper bag filled with convenience store goodies Mousse could only guess. "The- I mean, he went to the convinience store to buy some snack. He left almost an hour ago."

Nabiki stared at the television. "Nevermind, I'll just wait for him here if that's okay?"

"Sure."

The brunette went to sit beside Mousse. "A horror film?" Nabiki mumbled, "In daylight?" She stuttered. "Anyways I have snacks, want some? Sure you're looking really hungry." She stood up and reached for her paper bag seating beside his door. Then went back with foods in her hands and plopping down more comfortably than before beside Mousse. "I bought some Tiramisu, want some?" She shoved the container in his hands without any approval then darted her attention back at the television. Screaming and horrendous laughs echoed around the room and the two occupants were sitting still.

Nabiki seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Grasping the box in her pocket she sighed. "What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know, heck, that convenience is near, maybe... just three blocks away from this building." Mousse muttered, munching down on his cake.

"Strange, that's the store where I bought these. But why didn't I saw him there?" Nabiki mumbled, picking her sweet bean jelly with a toothpick.

The toothpick snapped.

"I'll check on him Mousse, I have a bad feeling about this."

oOo

He grasped the necklace in his hand.

He knew if he took a look back he will end up making himself welcome the guilt as he stare at her betrayed face, but... there's nothing to be guilty about, is there? I mean, it's for her safety, if she surrendered the necklace in the first place Happosai wouldn't bother to bring his ass here and send his search party to find the two of them and knock their asses off. As he gave that thought a second look, he felt dirty. It's her property in the first place, not their's, so there is nothing she should surrender.

As he entered the van he can't help but to dart his gaze outside the tinted windows of the van. A small smile of disappointment and relief sprung, she's gone at the alley. She's safe.

Is she?

Knowing the mind of Happosai Ranma might have facepalmed because of his foolishness if his hands were not cuffed. Suddenly he grew nervous. Really nervous.

"Damn it." Ranma muttered.

"Now, Ranma. Where is the necklace?"

"Can't you wait until we get to your hideout, dwarf?" Ranma spat.

"I'll let that slip for now. Right now I feel good." Happosai cackled.

Going back to our heroine there's seems to be like a paranormal activity happening at the fruit stall. The woman in her bicycle was pushed away off the sit and the bicycle sprinted away from the stall leaving the audience nuts. Akane had no idea on how to make this transportation device works. She had seen this thing last year, it might have whacked her off IF she was a human back at the time of her first arrival. She saw this thing on the television, on the show she used to watch when she's alone.

As she sprinted in zigzags she tried her best to dig all of her adrenaline out of their shells to catch up with the van. As she gathered herself and coped up with her biking skills she trailed over the van sprinting in the plaza.

"My cabbages!"

"Eep! Melody stop barking!"

"The bike!"

"A murder scene has been commited based on our reports here in the plaza of Nerima and the suspect is still a mystery. Meanwhile the police officers had gathered evidences in the crime scene, wait was that a bike? Wait. Okay. A breaking news, a woman had reported her stolen bicycle by a ghost..."

Happosai stared at the rear view mirror. "What the...?"

Ranma seems to pay no attention since he can't see her, for now.

"Give me the wheels." Happosai barked, diving to the driver's seat.

"But sir! We're in the middle of-"

"Give me the freakin' wheels idiot and stop squabbling around!"

"But-"

"I SAID GET OFF THE WHEELS AND GIVE IT TO ME. I know every corner of Nerima better than you do so shut up!"

"Yes sir I understood that but-"

"ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AND I'LL MAKE YOU SUCCUMB TO DEATH WHEN WE GOT AT THE HIDEOUT."

Shoving away his driver Happosai pulled a hard right making all of the passengers tossed to the opposite side of the van.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU OLD MAN?!"

"YOUR GIRL IS CRAZY. SHE'S FOLLOWING US IN A BICYCLE LIKE MAD."

Ranma quickly turned his head backwards it almost snapped. "... The only thing I'm seeing is a moving bicycle itself... what the..." Goosebumps in 3, 2, 1.

Fortunately, Happosai seemed to miss that statement.

"Now let's trick this little pussy quite a bit."

He slowed down for the bike to catch up. Rama's still gaping, staring at the bike. Never mind our hero for now, anyways, Akane pedalled beside the van with a game on grin. Her skirt brandishing from the wind she was greeting up warmly. As the van drove its way to the nearby ramp Akane decided to sprint her way in front of the van to slow the dark van down.

Happosai pulled the break and he dove off the ramp leaving the bicycle sprinting its way up the ramp leading to a bridge. Happosai cackled, driving his way on the road down the bridge. "That was easy."

Akane stared at the van down the bridge, a tick forming on her forehead. She hopped off the bike and decided to run for it.

Jumping her way down the bridge Akane set on full sprint.

"She's still after us!" Happosai cried.

Happosai turned to a street in panic.

Deciding to change her strategies Akane jumped to the head of the fruit vendor, making him slam his own head down the watermelon with a sickening splat. Hopping to the roof of his stall and making it a trampoline to launch her in the sky she landed to the roof just beside where the van had been trapped by the thick crowd.

Akane smiled.

Hopping on the top of the van silently as she could manage Akane settled for a nice trip before the storm.

oOo

"I think I can help tracking Ranma down." Mousse offered genuinely.

"How?" Nabiki said worriedly, eyes searching around inside the store.

"I don't know, but I think I know the place where he might be." Mousse, thinking that tracking Akane first might lead them to Ranma decided to searvh her avatar's presence in his mind. Mousse eyes slid close.

"Hey Mousse, it's not the best time to doze off." Nabiki scolded, punching him lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm not! Do you want to find him or not? If you want then leave me in my thoughts for a second." Mousse spat.

Nabiki fumed, "Okay."

For what seems to be like a minute Mousse came with Akane's address. "Do you know the abandoned building down the plaza?"

"What? The Taisho high-rise?"

"He's there... I think." Mousse said, merely doubting himself.

"Sure?"

"Yes." He spoke, really sure about it this time.

"How?" Nabiki challenged.

He can't tell her anyhing about Akane and avatars and powers in all sort, now can he? "Right, I forgot that he wanted me to follow him there while he's at the convenience store for our spar, ha ha." Mousse cringed.

"Why did you told me this just now?!" She hissed. "We're wasting time we should be moving by now."

oOo

"Now Ranma, give me the 'thing'." Happosai demanded.

Reeling back to his earlier thoughts on how he had made himself look foolish enough by believing that Happosai will leave the woman alone after he gave the necklace Ranma put on a lazy grin. "Wait a sec."

Digging in his pockets he pretended to look for it and gasp in a realization of the necklace being 'lost'. "I put it in my pocket I swear now where is that- come on you saw it old man back at the van I was holding that in front of your eyes. Could you go back to the van and look for it? You can lock me down here if you want while I wait for you." Ranma bit down his lip.

"I'll get it." The man in black offered.

"Oh, hey Taro."

"How did you-"

"Stop squabbling Taro. I'll get it. Your not that trustworthy with these type of things."

Ranma choked down a laughter. Taro darted a glare on his way as he pulled his mask off.

"Seriously, you can't trick me with those costumes." Ranma laughed.

"Stop you two, I'll be back right back. We're not done yet, Ranma. Taro, watch him carefully he's stronger and wiser than what you think."

"Ooh, ego booster." Ranma sighed.

"Shut up. I'm stronger than you." Taro sneered.

"You say." Ranma displayed a lazy grin.

Now what to do?

Akane glared under the manhole under Ranma's seat where he was locked down chatting comfortably with his 'pal'. She doesn't have any idea why she ended up under this manhole in the first place. Studying the scenario, she noticed the scattered men all in black. 'Bad guys.' She thought, remembering the scene back at the alley in her mind. Akane fumed intensely than before.

'What's around his hands?' She noticed the handcuffs that he was trying to pried off and his wrists are all red, just a little more of pulling it his wrists would finally bleed and it's setting Akane's senses on alert.

"Shut up, stop ranting I said!" Taro screamed.

"Screaming? That's unmanly." Ranma mocked his mom voice. "Seriously, pretending to be me to spread fake news about me and destroy my popularity? That's unmanly girly."

"SHUT. UP" Blinded by his anger he didn't noticed the manhole under Ranma's chair being slid open.

Clink.

That's gone unnoticed to because of Ranma's playful chuckle.

But Ranma noticed the sudden disappearance of his dread around his wrists. Ranma smirked

"Oh dang... Taro, mind a little help."

"Shut up."

"I'll stop saying anything if you scratch an itch on my back."

"On my oath."

oOo

Shampoo must make things really quick.

She's running out of time.

It's weird on how she could handle all of these news and surprises in a day. First is her summoning fiasco, then her conversation with Lady Love, and now... the papers in her arms she found back at Ranma's appartment.

"Where is he?" Shampoo growled softly. If it's not because of the important artifact she's holding she would wave crumpled it by now. Turning to a corner she saw the couple walking in haste.

"Mousse!"

The former avatar halted in midstep, staring at the avatar approaching him then switching his gaze at the sprinting Nabiki. "You better hear me Mousse. This. Is. Really. Important. It concerns our little friend." Shampoo glared up at Mousse to emphasize her point.

"Mousse! What are you waiting for?" Nabiki called back, already been a meter awat from Mousse.

The emerald eyed man switched his gaze to his companion yet again, "I-I'll Nabiki, I forgot something in my appartment. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Got it." Nabiki pivoted and took off into run.

"What is it?" Mousse asked irritatingly.

"Check these papers. I found it in Ranma's cabinet. Think he's after them?" Mousse took of the crumbling paper with gentle and made a quick scan to it.

His eyes widened.

The first thing he noticed was the exact picture of his necklace. "No way." Mousse gasped, "He befriended me for my necklace?"

"You sounds like a girl quit saying that but yeah, I think that's what it is." Shampoo snided. "That little."

Mousse studied the other page. "Hmm, isn't this thing look like Akane's?"

"Let me see." Shampoo peeked from Mousse's shoulders. "Nah, Akane's doesn't have that saphire thing in the middle like that in the picture." She shrugged, setting her feet flat again as she stood more comfortably on the ground.

"Yes but... didn't she tell you it was broken?"

Silence.

"She did. But we're not sure." Shampoo shook her head. "Speaking of Akane and the necklace..." Shampoo gave a sudden shriek, "Forget what I said I just remembered why am I here in the first place!" Shampoo cried in frustration.

"What?" Mousse seems to pay a little attention as he read the details. He's eyes going wider and wider as informations entered his mind.

"Listen to me Mousse." Shampoo grabbed his head and forced it to look at her direction. Mousse gulped.

"I had a little chat with Lady Love back at the realms, and I'm here to tell you that you should fight for your little Nabiki and move Ranma out of the way and give him to Akane instead."

Mousse snatched his head back. "Are you nuts?"

Shampoo snickered, "No." She folded her arms, "The thrill of the game is just starting."

oOo

"Seriously, a little itch and you're crying like a baby." Taro teased, finally unfolding his arms and proceeded to aplroach his 'bounded' prey.

"You're the one who will be crying." Ranma growled.

"When? When your plan to escape succeed?" Taro barked a laugh, standing in front of Ranma.

"Hey, can you scratch this?" Ranma demanded hotly.

"Where?" Taro bowed low for a better view to where Ranma was pointing out with his puckered mouth.

"Bow down so you can see BETTER!" Ranma cried out, charging as knocked Taro out of balance with his head.

"You dog!" Taro screamed as he tumbled his way up to his feet using his momentum.

"Before you say anything, I just promised to not tease you after you scratched my back."

"Yeah shut up I knew that already." Taro seemed to calm down, even arrogant if I must say. "Come at me." Ranma squinted his eyes in concentration, there are goons flooding inside the warehouse and he's really outnumbered here. He stay planted in his feet.

"Feh, you seemed to be a lot calmer because of your back ups." Ranma smirked, "But I can handle all of you."

A man in black started pulling out his riffle.

Clink.

"OOF!"

Unfortunately, Ranma hadn't noticed it since his eyes are entirely focused on Taro's velvety black eyes.

Its Akane's time to shine.

The horde of men charged at Ranma all at once, well, before they even reached him half of Taros men are sleeping on the pavement that will surprise them with a visit at the hospital after they woke up. Akane handled it for him.

Her eyes traveled to her side, she saw Mousse and Shampoo crouching behind a stack of crates, the two were calling her.

"What are you guys doing...?" She saw Nabiki on the scene, just at the main gate, seemed to be panicking.

"Get that necklace, now!" The statement made her turn around, Shampoo is pointing at the floor beside the two men fighting. Ranma's hair is down, maybe he hid it on his pigtail. Akane quickly made her way and picked the necklace off the floor, glancing at the two men she hesitated to approach her friends.

"Ranma." She whispered. Akane stared at Ranma who was lying on his back with the man trapping him from top. She knew she have to help.

"Leave him!" Shampoo yelled. Mousse stayed quiet, well, of course, he's back at being a human again, they might hear him if he did.

"Ranma!" She heard her sister's voice.

"You're under arrest!" Cops were pooling inside the room. The old perverted man is tied in a bagworm. Nabiki is standing there, crying.

Akane's heart dropped. Nabiki is in love.

"Come here first Akane and wear that damned thing." Shampoo hissed.

Akane approached her friends. "What is it?" She demanded hotly.

"First of all you need to break those two together because you, Akane, is coming back to life, maybe not, for now, but in the future. Second is that Ranma wanted you only because of that necklace, look at these." Shampoo showed the crumbling papers in her hand.

Akane made a quick scan to it, reading it as fast as she can and absorbing it at the same time while Mousse laced the necklace around her neck. "No way." She squaked.

"So get out of here and approach him, I will explain everything later, be quick! I have a bad feeling Kodachi's-" The blue haired girl is nowhere insight.

"So." Shampoo smirked at Mousse, "What do you feel about knowing that you and Nabiki are going to be together, mister?"

oOo

Akane was excited. Finally, the gods looked down at her.

Her smile fell as soon as she found him. There he is and her sister. Completely alone and happy. Nabiki is... kneeling on one knee, holding a ring. It might seem wrong at first glance but that only means one thing.

Discord is winning.

"I know our fathers had engaged us before we are even born in this world but... I want this to be official. I had a bad feeling before I'm losing you and it's making me nuts everytime I think about it. Then you were kidnapped on the same day I was thinking about it in my whole time. I can't imagine a life without you, I... can't." Nabiki sniffed, despite the tears she is smiling brightly. "Ranma Saotome, would you marry me next week and stay on my side forever?"

No.

'Please tell me it's not too late.'

"Y-yes Nabiki, aren't I supposed to be the one kneeling in-" Nabiki is kissing him. HIM! A quick kiss and the two seperated, Nabiki tiptoed and laced her arms around him.

Ranma hugged her back.

In his peripherals he saw her presence.

"Wait!" He lashed out quickly.

"What?" Nabiki seemed confused.

"Wait lemme find my tie." But he didn't move. He was a bit confused to feel his hair down on his shoulders. But as he stared deep in her angry eyes, her bitter tears flowin, he didn't think he lost the necklace.

He lost her.

"I hate you." With that statement she ran away.

And that, was the first phrase he heard from her. And it's killing him.

To Be Continued.

 **A/N: WHAT'S UP YOU GUYS I KNOW IT IS LAME. I'll be honest, I'm not motivated at this because of the lack of reviews. It's like no one is interested in this, maybe some, but I envy those successful authors who can visibly see the success of their works. If you appreciated this tho, let me know and leave a review! Thanks! I'll be seeing you in... 4 months? No! I'll try my best to type as fast as I can just for you! =)**


	18. Tendos are finally complete!

**A/N: WHATAP GUYS I'M BACK. Thanks for the reviews, wow I never expected for you guys to have different reactions about it. But as you can see, things are going bright since the last chapter, maybe some of you have their own hunches about on what's going to happen.**

 **SerenaEbe : Early as ever girl! Thanks a lot, the food tasted good, for the first time! Haha! Don't hate Shampoo, (well, I hate her personally so I think I understand you LOL) She may be annoying by this time but wait for the next chapters, she might be a great help in the end. *wink wink***

 **JdCocogirl : I don't know why but you cracked me up a bit with your review LOL. That wow of yours is goddamned motivating. Short and speechless, so priceless.**

 **Guest 1 : Thanks for tuning in! I know guest, it's hard to leave a review when you're a guest cuz they ask you so many questions, I exprienced that by the way, guess where I reviewed anonimously haha. I appreciated that time consuming effort to leave a review, so sweet. Good thing you loved it! I don't know when you started reading it so let me know and leave a nickname so I can shout you out next chapter!**

 **Guest 2 : You may say that, you'll find out soon enough! Maybe Akane will set Ranma free out of her love maybe she wont. Who knows Ranma's real intentions? Leave a name so I can thank you guy/gal next chapter!**

 **Guest 3 : He's not really into Nabiki in the first place, it's the magic Lady Love did when Akane's not around. And yes, that's how things works in this story by the way, the basic is that when you die without meeting your destined partner you'll be the cupid and there's a new destined partner for the other one, so Akane died, which is really destined for Ranma, so the sacred pool decided that Nabiki, since Mousse also died is going to Ranma's new destined partner, but little do they know there's an abnormality on Akane's case, they just thought Akane was just a common avatar. Leave a name so I can show you gratitude next time!**

 **Guest 4: Yeah, I know the feeling, so annoying and all but please be patient haha. Leave a nicky so I can thank you personally!**

 **Guest 5: Wow you guys are keeping me motivated!** **Maybe Akane hates him after that maybe she's not, who knows? (Of course me, the author. Mwahahaha!) So keep tuning in! And if Akane did hate him though, what would Ranma do about it? And Nabiki? And Shampoo? And maybe... her mom. :) You'll find out later. *wink* Leave a name on your next review! I'll be waiting for that!**

 **Guest 6 a.k.a Akane: Oh my! You guys really missed me, ne? Here's your wish, you guys really motivated me this time around! Stay tuned! There are more surprises to come. **

He have no idea why he was acting like this.

First of all, he had no idea who she is.

Second is that why he was so affected.

The frilly dress she's wearing swooshed as she turn on her heels before sprinting off the warehouse harshly, screaming. Guilt had never been so painful.

"Hun?"

And most of all...

"Why are you crying?"

Ranma's blurred vision turned slowly in his soon to be wife, "Am I?" He bring one hand to his face but he quickly bring it down after his touch reached a bitter tear, as if it was a poison that might kill him in the end. "Oh." Came a tiny voice from his throat. "I... I'm sorry I-I'm just..."

"Afraid? Relieved?" Nabiki ushered him into silence, "I know, it's been a long day. We should head back home. I'll take you to your place."

 _I'm confused._ _But I can't tell you that._

"I think so, too." Ranma wiped the tears that's leaving a shining trail of his true emotions. He can't understand what's happening at all. Nabiki grabbed his hand gently into hers. "It's okay Ranma, they are all gone now." She caressed his cheek tenderly, eyes shining with true concern and pity. He hates it when someone took pity on him, but he couldn't bring himself to get mad at her for being like that. He is vulnerable, he admitted, but right now, he's desperate to seek for someone's comfort right now. He can't handle anything of this.

"Nabiki." Came his soft whisper. "Stay for tonight." He finally looked up, grabbed Nabiki's arms and pulled her gently in his. "Please?"

 **POSTPONED LOVE**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

"How dare he?!" Akane screamed as she craddled herself. "I felt betrayed!" She whispered, wiping a single tear that failed to hold itself back. "N-no." She laughed bitterly, "I can't blame him for this. Lady Love decided it though." Her laugh turned wicked and out of control.

"B-but Akane?" Shampoo persuaded, "You found the necklace, that means Ranma and you are supposed to be-"

"Don't." Akane's wild eyes darted in her direction. "Don't say it."

"The wedding is not yet happening so we have a week to stop the two-"

"My necklace is broken, and I still haven't found that missing piece. does that fact registered in your mind already?" She hissed.

"Akane she's an elder show some respect." Mousse chided. "It's okay Mousse let her be, she's pretty shocked about the turn of events that's why she's acting like that." She whispered, afraid that Akane might heard her and focus her wrath on her, Shampoo cringed at the thought.

"If he wants a broken necklace I will give it to him before the wedding." Her voice cracked up, she could feel her raw throat because of the screamings she did earlier, but it doesn't help the pain she's feeling inside. "Consider it as my gift, congratulations!" She spat.

At first Shampoo thought that it's just a sentence and Akane won't find the guts to pull that act off anyway but as soon as Akane tugged the necklace off her neck she knew she will do it.

"Now, Akane. Calm down." Shampoo almost yelled, it looks like Akane's mind is closed to anyone right now and it's not helping the situation she was in.

 _'Oh Lady Love why had the sacred pool destined me to this hopeless couple?'_ She thought halfheartedly. "How can I calm down after all of this?" Akane demanded.

A tick formed on Shampoo's forehead, the words had been stacked on her throat and she's ready let that all out.

"How dare you? After my encounter with Lady Love and the news and the fiasco that happened on the sacred pool and the thing I found on Ranma's appartment and the proposal and THE THOUGHT OF YOU GIVING UP AND IF YOU DID THAT I'LL BE THE ONE SUFFERING AND NOT YOU BECAUSE FROM NOW ON STARTING THIS DAY YOU'RE OFFICIALLY NOT AN AVATAR AND NOW A HALF HUMAN AND THAT'S WHY I'M HERE BECAUSE I'M DESTINED TO PUT THE TWO OF YOU BACK TOGETHER DID YOU GET THAT AKANE? SO ID DISCORD SUCCEED IN DESTROYING THE TWO OF YOU I'LL BE PUNISHED JUST LIKE FUDGE FOR A CENTURY IF YOU ARE TO GIVE UP RIGHT NOW. PLEASE! Fight... consider it as a favor if you love me." Shampoo is breathing really, realy hard because of her long and patient explanation and hearing Fudge's name after a long time...

"Uhh who's fudge?" Mousse asked.

Oh, how dare he too? IT'S JUST A PERSON THAT REINCARNATED INTO YOU THANK ME LATER. "It's just an old friend of mine who failed to bring his assigned couple together because of me." Shampoo said sheepishly.

"Because of you? What did you do by the wa- aww! Why would you do that?!" Mousse winced as he nursed his growing bump.

"Seriously." Shampoo grumbled, "It's none of your business, why won't we put our entire focus to Akane's case?" Shampoo's features turned worried as soon as she saw Akane staring blankly towards them. "Are you okay Akane?" The lavender haired woman waved her hand in front of Akane's face.

Still no response.

Shampoo noticed the change in her features and she became nervous, "Akane listen up." Shampoo grabbed her face and tapped it gently, "Tell me what's happening on you." Akane's eyes lost its gloss, she's looking pale and placid, her lips is slightly opened, her tears stopped flowing leaving a dried trail of salt on her cheeks. Her shoulders even stopped shaking from her overwhelmed emotions.

Shampoo made an attempt to craddle the frozen girl in her arms to bring the girl up but as soon as she touched her Akane tackled her down.

"Akane what the hell?!" Mousse screamed.

Akane's hand who's holding the necklace started to glow. Her other hand reached to Shampoo's pocket while keeping the elder secured down on the dirt. Akane's hand that went inside her pocket came into view, she's holding the lost pages and the paper has a slight glow of blue shining in the dark vacant lot.

Akane quickly disentangled herself to the girl and started unfoldijg the pages, in her fingers she's holding a precious saphire stone. She brought her hand that's holding the necklace, the two trinket started dhining brighter than before it's almost blinding. Akane's hair flew all over the place before she fell on the ground next to Shampoo.

Akane stood up weakly, her natural color is back. "What happened?" She asked. She looked down on her hand, her eyes widened.

"T-the necklace!" Akane gawked, "It's fixed! H-how?" She asked in full surprise.

"Even if it's fixed I've thought about things, I'm decided. I'll just face the punishment for you, let's give it to him." Shampoo snickered, If she can't get what she wants, she'll just make them give it to her then.

"Yeah, right." Akane mumbled.

Things turned out to be wrong, "You would?" Shampoo squeaked.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that, as long as I don't wear this necklace I won't be a human, right? Come on, I'll be the one who will gonna be punished about this, not you guys. I'm just... hurt. I can't hold it anymore." Shampoo watched in confusion as Akane began to stand up.

"Wait for me!" Shampoo cried out when Akane suddenly took off into a run, the necklace in her hand glowing faintly in the dark street.

The blue haired avatar was incredibly fast, she turned in to series of corners until they arrived the building where Ranma is staying. Shampoo thought of her decision. Akane WANTED this, she's really suffered majorly this time. Akane's her friend, the one who understands her when she has a problem. But on the other side, she'll suffer for a century back at the realms! Besides that, Rankane is her OTP... She still have time to decide though.

Akane raced all the way up to where Ranma's room is located. The two was following from behind. Mousse stopped in front of Ranma's door since he's a human. "I'll be the watch." Akane nodded and the two women went straight through the door.

"Are you... sure about this Akane?" Akane stared down at the necklace on the counter in his bathroom, it's the private place only Ranma will go, it will be hard for Nabiki to see this, she knew that this necklace came from her mom.

Mom? Wait, what's her relation to the necklace...?

Akane suddenly took a step back away from the necklace, she's visibly shaking in her knees. "I-I'm sure. We better get out of here Shampoo san."

"If this is what you want..." Shampoo gulped. It's her decision. Another great friend, another fall because of her. It's just reminding her of what happened to fudge. Shampoo shook her head as she cleared her thoughts.

"Shampoo?" Akane whispered reluctantly. "Do you have some... purple candles?"

The lavender haired woman raised an eyebrow. "I have some in my bag. What are you going to do about it? You're going to buy something?" She asked suspiciously.

Akane shooked her head slowly. "...No, I would like to take the longest route to the realms before I face my punishment." Akane then proceeded to go out.

Shampoo frowned, "Here, 12 purple candles, enough for the ritual. I can't watch you perform it though, it will hurt me so much to lose a friend..." Shampoo choked back a sob, a lone tear already found its way on her cheek. "I'll head of to the quickest root and I'll see you there okay? I will try to convince Lady Love to excempt you from the punishment since it's clearly not our fault our first thought was that it was Nabiki and Ranma is the couple we need to protect." Shampoo stated, visibly determined. Akane nodded helplessly on her stubborn friend's decision. She hopes she'll convince Lady Love though. Akane bit her lip in anticipation.

Knock knock. It must be Mousse's signal.

"Hey Mousse, what's up?" Oh, it's Nabiki, and it will surely not help the mood of her lone blue haired friend. Shampoo grumbled.

oOo

It's been an hour of relentlessly walking around the deserted streets of Nerima with Nabiki guiding him. He's ouy of himself, Nabiki's voice of comfort seems to be useless and ineffective, it sounds just like a buzz that's been making his mind and heart even more confused. Since their walk home she's talking about the 'wedding' she's been planning next week. Is he really ready for this? What urged him? Is it just because of the tears he saw in her eyes? The fear of hurting a girl? Now that he thinks about it even more he felt something was really off.

As if it's not him who said 'yes' to her proposal.

Nabiki's been complaining about his gloomy attitude since she saved him from Taro. He tripped on his feet several times, hit his head on lamp post because of his unfocused eyes. He's not even listening to Nabiki which pissed her off. And what terrified Nabiki the most, he was almost got himself hit by the car on the road. Good thing the car managed to stop but rains of insults rang, Nabiki apologized to the driver and explains the traumatized state Ranma was currently in. The driver just grunted before racing away from the street. He seemed unbothered about it.

Ranma sighed inaudibly as he watched the two exchanged words before Mousse went back inside his appartment. "I'll make us some dinner, okay? Try having a long soap at the tub while I cook something okay?" Nabiki offered before ushing him to the bathroom.

Ranma quickly discarded his clothes and was about to hop on his tub when he noticed a glowing crystal on his counter near the damper.

"This is..." He mumbled softly, taking the treasure in his hand.

As soon as it made contact on his skin his eyes widened.

 _"I love you."_ That soft voice...

" _I'm your guardian angel._ "

" _I'm here to protect you._ "

She's... Ranma found himself smiling. That voice... he missed it so much.

" _If I faint then... continue on your life. I really want to die? I'm immortal."_

What?

" _You can't be with me, I'm your guardian angel for crying out loud!_ "

" _The gods will be furious about this!"_

 _"But you need to be with Nabiki, not me."_

No, I can't. You owned me first, not her.

" _Go away! I hate you!"_

This is a whole lie. You lied! You said you love me. You'll protect me. Stop it. Please. Ranma choked.

" _Good bye Ranma, forget everything about me._ "

Ranma's eyes opened. His eyes shining bright like how he was welcomed to the reality he had long forgotten.

oOo

"Please your Majesty! I'll sacrifice myself, j-just spare Akane's life!" Shampoo cried uncontrollably as she kneeled in front of the goddess of Love. "But Akane seems to want this. She wanted to die." Lady Love replied with a long and 'it can't be helped' sigh, a little bit sympathetic to the blue haired girl. Lady Love stood up from her throne gracefully. "See?"

"If I faint then... continue on your life, I really want to die. I'm immortal." The Akane on the pool cried.

Lady Love's gentle blue eyes glowed with sadness. "It's her decision."

"No! Sorry for the raise of my voice... I'm just... concerned." Shampoo sobbed, Lady Love nodded in understanding. "But it's just words my Lady. Action is more powerful than those words. She's cheerful and happier these days. It's impossible for her to wish that whole heartedly! It's just her anger that's forcing her to say that." She whispered.

Lady Love seems to ponder about this for she had not replied for a while. Her eyebrows quirked in contemplation.

"Fine." Shampoo sighed in relief. "Bring Akane in my humble chamber. I must ask her decision about this and I will comply with no objections."

Shampoo quickly jumped on her feet and raced towards the goddess to hug her, not bothering the rank difference and manner she should show. She's happy, and now the only problem is how she could convince her stubborn blue haired friend. "T-Thanks!" She gasped. Lady Love tapped her back gently. "I'll bring her here as soon as possible." Shampoo announced before leaving the goddess's chamber.

"Well, well..." Lady Love smiled, "I love surprises, especially when the outcome warms everyone's hearts. Let's see what we have in store for them, Lady Fate. Lady Love stood in front of the pools, staring down on the reflection of the blue haired girl in maroon cloaks in the busy market of the kingdom of afterlife.

"Poor Shampoo, She must be really, really tired." Whispered Lady Fate solemnly from her seat behind Lady Love's throne that kept her well hidden during the conversation.

oOo

"Ten... eleven... twelve candles check, the ritual book is here. Let me rehearse the prayer." Akane muttered to herself as she scanned a certain page that will lead her to the marketplace in the kingdom of afterlife. After she arrived there, she can use her allowance to take a ride on those portals that will lead her to the barracks, then the sacred pools, then the first wing, and finally... the departments of Lady Love. Akane nodded to herself, already confident that she can slay the lines writen on the book.

She stood on the center of the candles. Her concentration is fully focused on her task, the words that are meant to be spoken is flowing freely on her lips. Light started illuminating the vacant lot, wind started picking up and the fireflies started glowing twice the brightness on their normal glow. Akane's features suddenly changed.

Her skin turned pale dramatically, her eyes shone bright and blue. Her hair is flying over the place. Her dress swayed violently as she was lifted on her feet by the force that's eating her slowly. Her healthy skin started gaining cracks that was quickly highlighted by the glow that conquered her eyes. Akane's lips parted ever so slowly as she finished the ritual. In just a few moments, she'll be at the marketplace.

"Wait!" That powerful voice that always managed to make Akane listen patiently seemed to lost its force. Ranma gasped for air. 'I hope I'm not too-' His mind stopped thinking at the sight. "No..." He whispered. "No!" He quickly ran to her side but the swirling wind didn't allowed him to.

"Akane please listen! Please, PLEASE don't continue what are you planning to do and go down here quick!"

This brought the glowing eyes in his direction, Ranma gulped in fear. "I love you... Akane. Those times I'm with Nabiki is a lie. I knew it. Someone's playing with my mind! How come I ever forget you, the girl who made my heart thump like a wild horse that's been sleeping for ages. You awakened me! The wild horse!" Ranma cried, he doesn't care if his speech makes him degrade his reputation, all that matters is the girl floating in front of him. He have to save her.

"I wont let those gods to take you away from me. I'll fight them for you!" The wind weakened, Akane's right eye lost its glow, the brown pupil is in sight. Half of Akane's conciousness replied in difficulty. "I maybe the first girl but Nabiki's there! You accepted her proposal don't you?" Akane gasped for breath. She's tearing up.

Ranma lowered his shame-faced head at being caught red handed. "I do but... please!" Ranma returned his vision to the girl. "Please explain me this thing!" He brought the necklace in front of him, "And why did I forget you in the first place?"

"That's a gift before I'm gone... you want that from me... right? And everything will brighten up after your wedding." Akane's voice cracked up that pricked Ranma's heart. He can't handle this. They need to calm down so they can fix this.

"Best wishes."

Ranma finally went out of his reverie. Akane's dissolving at the view and she seemed to be panicking about it. As if she's regretting it... that's right! It's not too late Akane. She reached an arm in his direction and he quickly grabbed hold to it. "Hang on." He begged. As he tug the girl in his arms, he quickly laced the necklace on her neck before Akane dissolved completely in his arms. The last hug he'll cherished forever.

"I love you." He whispered, almost inaudibly.

oOo

First of all where the hell is Akane?

The marketplace is crowded by this time of the day. Avatars are passing by in front of her and in this number people blue haired women lingered everywhere. (She mistaken them by Akane.) Oh, speaking of a crowded place because of thousands of people, she can't help but to think out of all these population why is it that all of the problems and surprises were given to her? it's not like she wished for them.

Man how she hate surprises.

She hates it like mad.

With a frown Shampoo proceeded to continue her search, not knowing that the portal behind her carries a certain Akane Tendo of her search.

Her confidence started dissolving off her body as soon as the avatar announced their arrival. Akane thought of her decision.

Turns out, she really doesn't want to die. Yet. With a groan she wriggled her way out of the crowded portal. As she stared at her ticket her mind swirled into the idea of being punished...

This couldn't be happening.

For a second she thought of heading back to the mortal world, but it was too late for she had been pushed away by a horde of avatars of death out of the portal in haste. The portal closed, and she'll be waiting an hour for another ride. Akane turned her head behind her, she groaned slightly.

The line is too long, but she couldn't jump in line, those avatars have obligations to complete while she...

She 'gave' up.

Does she?

Oh how she wished Shampoo's success on convincing Lady Love right now. She moved on her cold feet ever so slowly, afraid of her arrival to the realms. Only the thought of having a second chance was pushing her to take a visit on Lady Love's chambers.

She's been thinking of it hardly, giving all of her willpower so she could at least focus on her decision making. It's a matter between life or death, she can take her time to decide, right?

She pouted, sadly, her time is limited.

"This is a portal from the barracks. If you wish to head to the barracks, you may enter the portal properly. Only 20 avatars are allowed to take the ride. Thank You for your cooperation."

Her ears twitched at the announcement. It was loud and clear, well... of course, she's standing right in front of the portal and the announcer is right behind her. The avatars who are patiently waiting started groaning, she moved on her side and muttered an apology.

"Excuse me, oop. Pardon me." Akane almost errupted but the voice stopped her from spreading havoc.

"Mom?" She gasped.

The woman in maroon cloak turned around gracefully. Akane is watching, like the scene was moving in slow motion as the viewer savored every bit of second. Like some sort of a happy ending.

Her caramel eyes that reflected her mother's widening gaze glossed with unshed tears, yet somehow clouded by a punch of confusion and betrayal.

"Akane?" As she heard her name spoken softly from her own mother, she had never wanted anything but to jump in her mother's arms and collapse in tears. The world slowed down into stop. They owned this time, this spotlight, this stage, the eyes of the audience.

How she missed that worried voice. Her throat tightened, words of describing how much she was happy was trapped in her throat. "Mom..." Her voice is raw, the word, so unfamiliar as she say them. But she doesn't care. All of the unwanted attention the avatars were giving are not noticed by Akane. She stood there, brimming with pride. All of the avatars, death, love, nature, war, faith and everyone had been seperated from their families, their loved ones as their future were taken away from them. Out of all the people, Akane couldn't say how lucky she was. She suffered all of the fiascos and dilemma the gods could threw at her. But as she stood strong, fighting, all of her sufferings are all worth it. She was rewarded by the gods.

"Thank goodness!" Kimiko cried serenely. Akane stood frozen still between the embrace, consumed by surprise and doubt... she's confused...

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but her voice made it so. Her mind keeps coming up of thousands of questions every second that ticks by.

Her mom shifted slowly before she pulled away. They had moved into a space so they can't disturb the exchange of passengers between the portals. Kimiko wiped her tears away with the fabric of her cloak. "Well..." Her mom coughed slightly, "This is too much for a surprise. There's a lot of things to catch up, I don't know where to start. But I think you must learn the truth." She thought she saw her mom turned concerned and sad for a second but it must have been her imagination. Her mom is smiling broadly.

"Why don't we talk about this in the cafe downtown? I really missed Saya chan and her waffles so bad!" Kimiko smoothened her daughter's hair as she smiled tenderly on her daughter. "But you're the thing I really missed the most!" She grabbed her daughter's hands and dragged her along the streets. Akane was complying halfheartedly. How was she about to react about this?

"Mom? I think it's a bad thing..." Akane cringed when she saw her mother paused in midrush with a tight frown. "I'm losing my time." Akane looked down on her feet, she found the stone beside her foot really interesting. "I... my decision's wrong, I really need to head back to the mortal world. Nabiki-neechan arranged a wedding next week."

Her mother's face softened, "Lady Love told me about it." She grasped her hand tightly, as if her mom was transfering her courage and confidence to the younger girl. "We will do something about it. Trust me."

"Are you an... avatar?"

"Yes I am," Her mom paused. "Lady Love's my best friend, so she was sad when she found out I found the necklace. That's why my visit on her chamber earlier took so long." Kimiko giggled girlishly.

"Hey fair lady let go of my friend or else-" Shampoo blinked. "Shampoo!" Akane hissed. "You're disrespecting my mother!"

"Mother? You?" She pointed an index finger at Kimiko, "Whaaaat?" She drawled.

"Yes I am Shampoo sama." Kimiko bowed low. Kinda silly if I must say, Shampoo looks way younger than her mom. Akane found it uncomfortable.

Kimiko stood back up with a cocky grin Akane didn't know she could pull off. "Remember me, Shampoo? I'm your apprentice, Kimiko!"

" _YOU'RE WHAT?_ " Shampoo gawked obviously. "Man I hate surprises." She finally voiced out.

"I'm expecting for you to look older and-- your hair! You curly long locks... you cut it? The most amazing hair I used to braid, it's gone!" Shampoo tugged a small lock slightly, "Makes sense... you're both blue headed and... you looked more matured in that hairstyle Kimichan." Shampoo smiled.

"As much as I do want to continue this chitchat." Kimiko perked up, "I'm really tired and craving for Saya chan's waffles, my treat!" Akane wanted to protest but Kimiko shushed her with a hand, "I'll just take them out before we head home."

oOo

There's a wild beast that has been threatening to sprout in his chest. He couldn't handle theses things anymore.

As he dragged himself towards the gates of the Tendo ke he couldn't surpress the feelings and emotions that's been circulating in his mind from the very start.

He had killed an innocent fire. The same fire that had ignited his scorching depression and helped him rise up from his downfalls. He wasn't happy about it. Especially when all of the guilt will end up in a hollow pit in his heart. There's nothing much to contain in his already closed heart.

The beast has summoned itself, like god finding for her maiden, but couldn't find his guts to do so and just went back to coward inside his mother's arms. That's what all he wanted, for now. He needs a break.

"Son what brings you here?" Nodoka greeted in full surprise. "Good thing I've cooked a huge dinner. Come inside." All he wanted was a good comfort and distraction. Anything just to keep his mind off the things that poisoning him ever so slowly.

He needs to calm before he face the storm.

"Nabiki chan, Ranma's here." He heard her mother announced.

"Ranma?" Nabiki came into view. "I decided to went home, hun. I found this letter in your bathroom." Nabiki seemed to be pretty pissed about it but she won't let it show so easily without knowing the real reason first. "I'll just leave the two of you here okay?" Nodoka went back inside the kitchen.

"What happened by the way?" Nabiki asked reluctantly. Ranma doesn't need any of these ados. It's just making him ask more of the odds happening. He thought of his problems and decided to solve one on Nabiki.

Ranma stared sternly in her eyes. Yes that's it... the abyss he comes to grew on seems to lost its effects by now. The spirit, the warmth, they're gone. He continued to stare. Yes... yes. Nabiki's is far different from Akane's enchanting eyes even if there were the same in color. Ranma diverted his eyes and turned his vision on the scenery of the pond. "I just need mom... I need to ask her something." He said timidly, "And I need more company, is all." He added.

"If that's the case." Nabiki stood up and disappeared upstairs. Ranma followed her with his eye halfheartedly, not really interested about it.

Nabiki went back after a shortwhile. There's something in her hand that she's cleaning vigoriously. Ranma continued to stare. "Now everybody is here. I want to announce that I finalized everything and picked the date of the wedding." Nabiki grinned at him, "One week a head is kinda fast don't you think?" Nabiki continued, "So I rescheduled the wedding and made it by next month."

Ranma really had a feeling he couldn't quite figure out.As if something's really mysterious on the thing she's holding.

"Right at my dearest sister's death anniversary." Nabiki revealed a picture frame as she held it close to her chest, her eyes closed in anticipation, but Ranma found himself choking in disbelief. "Tendou Akane."

In the picture was Kimiko san _and_ with the 'necklace', and a certain ablue haired girl in jumpers he saw the day he found the stone.

"Everyone!" Nabiki's moment was interrupted by her mother. "Behold.The return of the youngest Tendo."

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: EYOO, how's the story goin'? Mysteries has been solved yet surprises exploded again adding to our total of issues. This kinda updated really quick faster than I expected. You know what I said before, I thought I'll be able to finally update by next month, but believe to the power of your reviews! If you want me to do things like this update real quick, flood me with reviews! Let me think if this chapter is horrible or worst. I wanted to know your opinion. :D**

 **See ya on _. Depends on how make things, so keep me motivated! I'm looking forward for your appreciations/roasts!**


	19. Tales and Insecurities

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back. And yes I changed my username. Nice to see you still hanging around my lame story haha! Anyways, I'm planning to finish this before my class starts. Because by the time of June, I'll be a graduating student and I might not update on time because of a busier schedule I will face. I really want to do better this time sooo, yeah.** **(づ｡•‿‿•｡)づ**

 **Guest 1 : You seemed really pissed about the proposal aren't you? Haha! Let's see what will happen next, maybe it's not yet too late. Leave a name on your next review so I can shout you out, it'll be great!**

 **Jdcocogirl : Nice observations as always. You're the detective type in my reviewers I liked that, I'll give you a reward, someday. Haha!**

 **SerenaEbe : That's okay sweetie I'll let this slide LOL. I'm starting to panic by the way, you're having more ideas than I expected maybe you'll guess the rest of it and leave me. ;-;**

 **Akane : Wow you're here again how impressive. I'm super touched. Thabks for your support! You made this story updated real quick! Thanks!**

 ** Guest 2: Yay! Hello there! I'm so happy you appreciated this, you're cute too! Leave a name on the next chapter!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Nabiki reacted first, and Ranma followed suit with a gapping mouth. "I- you said- wha-?" Ranma gawked, visibly surprised. She turned to face him, her eyes is popping out.

With a hiss of irritation Nabiki turned her head back at thr hallway where they could hear incoming footsteps, and then they noticed, there are two pairs of feet tapping on the wooden floor. "Mom?! Are you nuts?!" Nabiki jolted out to greet her mother. Ranma stayed, frozen still, trying to digest what he had just heard from Nabiki and Kimiko-san's announcement.

The two girls' voices is getting louder, Ranma knew he have to interrupt or else Nabiki would hurt her mother. He stood up on his feet and strode his way to the main door. He blanched, he didn't expected for Akane Tendou to be the Akane, his guardian angel. "What is the meaning of this?!" Ranma caught Nabiki demanded. Ranma just stared at the blue haired girl.

"Let me explain everything inside. Come, Akane." Her mother spoken softly as she grabbed the younger girl's hands and lead their way towards the family room.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nabiki growled, grabbing at the stranger's arms and tugging her away from her mom. Kimiko swooned around, a tight frown sketched on her lips. "Bring her down." Kimiko commanded calmly, she's been trying to stay calm as possible. I there's a person who could handle the questions and arguements and protests it is her who could manage to keep them on their cool. Kimiko groaned.

Nabiki insisted for a minute before giving up. She brought the arm roughly down with a snarl beford crossing her arms as she regained her composure. Akane nursed her offended wrist with a guilty look etched on her face. Ranma bit his lip, trying to stay sane as possible.

"Kimiko chan?" The muffled voice from upstairs brought everyone's heads in the staircase's direction. Within a few seconds Nodoka appeared in her Kimono, a tired look displaying her youthful face. Genma followed from behind, seems annoyed from being distracted by his peaceful nap. "I heard 'death anniversary' but I'm not really sure. Oh, who is this young girl?" Nodoka muttered, fully awake at the sight of a stranger inside the Tendo didn't give a glance as he kept his eyes closed behind his glasses.

"I swear auntie mom's-" Nabiki's protest was cut off as Ranma covered her mouth. Nabiki squealed behind his palm but Ranma successfully kept the brunette silent. "As Auntie said, Nabiki. She has an explanation for this." Nabiki calmed down in his arms, Ranma let go of the girl.

"Let's go inside everyone." Ranma gave Akane a glance which she found rather too cold yet concerned. She wondered what's going in his mind?

 **POSTPONED LOVE**

 **A Ranma Fanfic by Frances Rancher**

She couldn't handle the pressure inside the still room, everyone's been acting edgy that had strained the scene inside the room. The pressure is so thick it couldn't be sliced. Nabiki looked scornful, and Ranma seems he's trying his best to composed himself as he took a sip from his tea with a 'not so him' table manners.

"Okay, let's settle everything before _somebody_ can voiced out their protest." Kimiko darted her caramel eyes in Nabiki's direction. Nabiki didn't glanced back and diverted her eyes into somewhere.

Akane fidgeted on her seat, twiddled her fingers on the table, sweating like a broken faucet that couldn't be helped but leak. Ranma, who's trying to give the blue haired girl less attention as he could focused on his tea his mom prepared.

"I'm... Tendo Akane." The said Akane arched her upper body lower than intended, she's really messed up right now.

Kimiko nodded as she finished her small portion of pecan waffles. "Nodoka, dear? Can I speak with thr youngsters first before I speak wtih you?" Kimiko asked. "It's okay, I'll just continue my nap." Nodoka got up from her seat gracefully before giving her potential- I mean, it's rather too late now, isn't it? Rumors said Nabiki proposed earlier...

"First is that someone gave this to Akane, which is, found on your appartment, Ranma." Kimiko gave him a cold glance that makes Ranma quiver in nervousness. He looks really guilty about it.

"Second is that this-" She pointed at Akane's chest where the pendant rest comfortably on her dress. "Is the necklace you found on page three. And by the actions you're showing we could at least say you're after her necklace, Ranma." Ranma was about to protest but Kimiko knew better, she raised a palm that brought the man planted firmly on his seat. "However," Kimiko's eyes hardened. "All of Happosai san's yearnings for the power that these necklaces can give is nothing but an erroneus 'information'" She quoted the last part. She waited for the man's response but he stayed quiet. She watched him carefully, she could tell he is really rapted about the truth.

Kimiko coughed harshly and reached for a glass of water sitting in the middle of the table. Everyone waited patiently for her to continue. She gulped the last bit of the water and she smiled at them in apologies. "Read the page three, son. Go ahead." Kimiko prompted.

Ranma hesitated slightly to reach at the offered page because he thought he didn't deserve it for his halfhearted intention and his earlier actions but Kimiko insisted with her gaze. Ranma found himself struggling with gulping his own saliva. Ranma shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he lifted the page in his line of vision. "This necklace is made by the department of fate to help a worthy avatar go back in her life after their deaths." He paused, failing to digest what he had just read. The rest remained silent. Ranma turned an enlightened gaze at Nabiki which racked her even more. She found it ridiculous to be honest.

"That makes sense Nab-" Her expression turned sour.

"You guys really lost your sanity aren't you? She is dead! This girl in the picture was freaking hit by a sports car on her way to her school! She lost her arm and had her head bleeding. And now you're offering me to be open with this information that's-" Nabiki gasped for air, she's been trying to hold back her tears and embarassed her to the girl in front of her. Vulnerability doesn't exist in HER vocabulary. "That's-" She continued, her voice getting tinier, "This couldn't be happening. I saw her corpse. Clearly. With my own eyes." Nabiki raked her soft brown hair with her soft hands. She grasped head really hard thinking that it would somehow help her mental stability.

"Nabiki..." Akane paused, "Onesan?" She said hesitantly.

Nabiki frowned.

"No." She muttered. "No no, just no. Don't call me that." Nabiki straightened her back, taking a long breath she added. "You are _not_ Akane. She is dead." Nabiki forced her thinking that she is saying the right thing, but something is nagging inside her that she might be, in all hopes, were Akane. It will be a great wish come true but that's pretty impossible to happen. But she have to remind herself that this is Nerima. A normal girl, living in a weird family, faced all of the most impossible happenings in her everyday life. Her hopes sparked as she looked deeply on the blue haired girl. A pulse of blood seemed connected them and Nabiki found herself backing away. "Is that really you?" She asked, almost inaudibly. Her confusion is too much for the great Nabiki Tendo, master of all logical solutions, could handle.

Akane nodded, a tear finally rolled out of her eye. Somehow she doubts it, her feelings... half of her mind were focused on a vision she's imagining; living with the Tendos again, all human and mortal, and watch the two get married and live her life as a simple cat lady who have no interest at love. Akane shooked herself inwardly. No. She must fight. Her mom's trusting her in this. Shampoo is trusting her in this. She have to save her friend from the punishment.

"Welcome home." Ranma said softly. Nabiki nodded in agreement before getting up on her feet and dive in the smaller girl's arms. Akane seemed shock at his greeting, she stared at him from Nabiki's shoulder. She couldn't understand his eyes. "We'll just leave the two of you alone. I must talk to Ranma kun first." Kimiko carefully stood up from her cushion seat. Kimiko prompted him outside and he could do nothing but follow the older woman.

"There's something you have to know... now that all of your memory is back."

"How did you-"

"Let me explain first what it's like after you die."

"Are you saying that..." He kept it hanging the question there, he's quite certain she understood what he's trying to ask.

"Yes. I died 32 years ago, I was only 15 by that time."

 _"Kimichan? Wake up! We're leaving!" Nodoka protested loudly outside Kimiko's window in her room upstairs. "Don't you want to say goodbye?" She yelled._

 _The blue haired girl appeared suddenly on the window in her yellow pajamas with a messy hair, a thermometer stuck in her mouth, and a cooling patch on her brows. "Good bye! I won't be able to accompany you to the airport. I have a flu!" Kimiko yelled back weakly. The thermometer beeped suddenly, kimiko stared at the glaring red digits with squinted eyes. She's kinda dizzy and clumsy because of her colds. "38.9C!" She half screamed, enough for Nodoka to hear._

 _"Fine, I'll miss you!" Nodoka offered, making her way to the gate. "Me too." Kimiko replied, "Silly us, you'll be back after w months from your vacation, bring me some souvenirs okay?!" Nodoka grinned. "I'll bring you some Chinese herbal medicines to strenghten you up or a boyfriend to take care for you. Take care okay?" She said worriedly._

 _"I said I'll be okay. I hate boys, thanks. An instant dumpling pack would be better than a male. Go ahead already, I thought you're on a rush?" Kimiko giggled, "Leave now, or else you won't be able to find the 'man of your dreams'."_

 _Nodoka grumbled but smiled anyway. Kimiko sighed. It's good to see that her temperature is cooling down. Last night it was 39.3C, she's really burning and all flushed. It's not helping she have a runny nose that kept her awake all night long. Kimiko decided, to sleep whole day. Heading back to her bed she slipped inside her pink blankets and drifted off to sleep._

 _"Kimiko? Kimiko!" Kimiko groaned and sat back up with a groan. "Help her, please!" She could hear her mother begged from the outside, what's happening?_

 _Despite of her runny and clogged nose she smelled something funny. Smells like... something's burning. The scent's too strong to ignore, but she can't avoid the fact that there's a fog in front of her and she was quite sure it's not her imagination because of her dizzyness. Her eyes widened in realization._

 _Quickly she went to her window, her eyes already flowing with uncontrollable tears. "Mom!" She cried._

 _The strong scent poisoned her mind, her body's paralyzed, she couldn't move on her feet. She's coughing really hard, and her eyes are tearing up. It's very difficult to breathe, especially when she has a cold. A burning wood fell from the ceiling, trapping her in this tiny room with an incredulous heat. She was about to collapse._

 _She needs to escape, She went to her bed table, still safe and unburned. She grabbed the towel from the basin and threw the rest of the contents on her blanket before grabbing it to cover on her head. She hadn't noticed that she hadn't soaked all of the blanket wet until the material caught on fire. Kimiko screamed in agony as the fire licked her arm, she quickly discarded the material that was supposed to protect her in the first place. Her eyes watered and her breathing went unstable. It would kill her soon enough._

 _The door burst open but it was too late now. The girl had died in suffocation, her right arm was burned._

 _Nodoka went back after 2 months and noticed a sign planted on the grounds. "For sale." Nodoka suddenly became nervous._

 _"Are you looking for the girl living on that lot?" An old woman interrupted her thoughts. Nodoka nodded in response, "May I know what happened here?" Her parents' were too busy unpacking the compartment of their car on the background. The stranger shrugged, "I cannot clearly remember it since I'm too old... but it was demolished a month ago. The owners went back to their province." The house was burned however the woman had not remembered it because of her poor memory, but she was not totally lying about it getting demolished. There are still the remains of the house, but it was demolished after that since Kimiko's parents moved to Aomori where they decided to bury their daughter. Nodoka stayed unaware of the whole story about it until now._

 _Kimiko was announced to work for Lady Love on her arrival and soon found out of her former destiny. She was delivered to the mortal world in her eighteen. She found him in Iwate with other men in a lake, fishing for their dinner. That's when she found the necklace on a nearby rock._

"I'm telling you one thing Ranma." Kimiko repeated. "I became an avatar of love. A matchmaker, probably a cupid in your knowledge. But as soon as I found the necklace I became a human, I have to pass it to someone when I reached 28. And I think... it's Akane who has the most chance of catching the trouble since she is the heiress, and she knows the art." Kimiko sighed, "We kept this to Nabiki because we knew her mind wouldn't believe into such things. She's smart, with a belief of that things such these are impossible to the world."

Ranma knotted his eyebrows, "And? I knew you still have something to say, Auntie."

Kimiko smiled, "Indeed, I want to tell you that, as a former avatar of love myself, I knew who you are supposed to be with and frankly I am against your wedding. Even your Uncle Soun is against this. We knew this all along." Kimiko gazed to her side outside the garden, "I'm just not showing it to you, until Akane would finally show up." Kimiko stared in his eyes, "That's because you two are the destined couple." Kimiko put a finger at his chest in emphasization. Ranma gapped.

"Y-you can't force a person to love someone out of their own will." Ranma protested kindly in a collected tone, trying to sound nonchalant, but he knew this is something he needs to be really concerned. "But she died, remember? That made her your cupid that's why she found her way into joining the two of you without knowing her real fate."

"But still..." Ranma thought, that if cupids brought their arrows around, and the time Akane had pointed one at him after their first... kiss. Ranma's eyes widened. "Don't tell me." Ranma wished his hunch weren't true. "You've got to be kidding me, right? I mean, we are free, free to live our life without someone controlling our-" He choked.

"Ranma please-"

"I-I can't, we... WE are no puppets to manipulate." Ranma took a step backward. "I cannot force, I mean, YOU cannot force her to love me and the same as me. She hated me for that darned proposal I accepted without knowing my hidden past. I should have continued to love Akane IF you guys didn't jump in our lives and make me forget EVERYTHING. I have my life, She have her life. Leave us alone!" Ranma walked off the scene, still furious at the fact that there are people who are working on his back. And besides, there's a tiny fear and dismay evolving inside him, but he was not yet ready to show that.

"Is that true?" Nabiki stood finally in front of her mom, eyes streaming with bitter tears. "I... I trusted you, my own mom." Nabiki's head bowed low, hands balled in her sides. "You lied... all this time?" She turned a heated gaze on her long lost sister. "Akane! How could you do this to me? Ranma's... mine." She whispered quietly.

"No." She replied bravely, "I will fight you for him. My friend's-" She paused. "I-I love him, too. As much as you do. I will fight... even if you had proposed to him. It's... This is not yet over." She hated to admit it but she still does, love the pigtailed man. If there's sommething she should learn in this matchmaking thing the department of love doing, it was thaat the arrow of love should have pricked your heart, shattering it, before you fell in love to someone. And this, she shall understand him, the temptation, the lies he faced without him knowing, it's not his fault why she's devastated... It is her to blame why he is confused, why he is angry to anyone right now, maybe why he is stubborn right now, she thought.

"I love him, and he loved me first."

Akane straightened her features showing that she has the upper hand in this. She smoothened her dress and dried her face violently with her hand before excusing herself.

Now to explain everything to him.

"R-Ranma? It's me." She slid the paper doors ope, he found him sitting beside the stack of futons at the far corner of the room. He raised his head from his folded arms on her joined knees, a sparkle of hope and annoyance flared in his eyes for a second, Akane hesitated. "I-I'll just leave... if that's what you want-"

"No, please stay."

"Really, I can understand what's going on to you, you need time." Akane giggled halfheartedly, "Because I'm experiencing that too."

"That's why I want you to stay... I need to talk to someone who can understand me." Ranma moved to his side, giving her a space to seat before staring back at her. A hint of desperation in his face. "Please?"

Akane sighed softly before sitting on his side. They kept silent for a good minute. Neither would want to speak. Akane continued to stare into distance, the glorious reddish ray pooling inside his room. "I'm scared." Ranma whispered beside her.

"Me too." Akane replied.

"I'm scared because I don't know what people are doing behind my back." Ranma stared at her with painful eyes. "I can't handle it when people lie to me." He added in a small whisper.

"I swear I didn't do anything to you." Akane defended. "But knowing my rival... I can't trust anyone anymore, knowing that we are supposed to be together now." She said quietly.

"W-what do you mean by that?" He asked reluctantly. Akane sighed. "We... fell in love in the past... right?" With his nod, Akane continued. "I'm afraid... because I don't have any idea if Kodachi just used her magic to make you fall for me so she could torn you apart." Ranma diverted his eyes, "So." Ranma snorted, "It's all a lie then." He stared back at her, "I cannot see you as the woman I met before anymore."

"Ranma please, listen." Akane pleaded, "My feelings are sincere."

"I wanted to believe that so we could start all over again. But something's holding me back." Ranma cutted her. "It's you. Now that I know what you're doing to me." He said coldly with a light chuckle. "This is ridiculous." He continued, "I once believed at true love. But knowing how things go, I found out we're just your puppets to control for the satisfaction of your entertainment."

"That's not it."

"Yes, it is. And that's the truth. Leave me alone and let me live my life."

Silence.

"If that's what you want then," Akane decided, "Why did I changed my mind and brought myself here unwanted? I should have surrendered earlier." She gathered herself to stand up, but Ranma seemed to oppose.

"Let me go." Akane growled without giving him a glance from the floor. The pigtailed boy stood up without letting go of her wrist. Tugging at her so she could see his face he grinned. "Gotcha." His grin widened. "Stop that, you're getting cuter." He snapped her scrunched nose. Akane grabbed her offended nose with her both hands. "It's not funny jerk!" She was blushing furiously behind her clasped hands.

"Come on," Ranma laughed. "You're too easy to provoke, aren't cha? Sometimes you should be aware of your surroundings. Especially me." He threatened with a devious smile. "So stop being uneasy around me from now on. I will believe everything you say." He added nonchalantly, as if that smile he showed before didn't happened.

"Are you insulting me? What do you mean by that? Are you telling me I'm a liar?" She hissed, bringing up her fist, ready to hit the jerk on his head.

"You're wrong. It's because-" He snatched her fist, he have an idea what damage it can cause back at the dojo... Ranma shook his head before smiling. He brought her fist to his chest that hid his fluttering heart. "I trust you." Ranma caressed her hands tenderly that had finally relaxed under his touch. "And I didn't say that, you are sincere... and brave enough to fight without giving in the bad side to make things easier for you. You're smart to solve this mess. You've stayed tough after all these things," Ranma brought her hands up and kissed her knuckles, "That's why I've fallen for you. Now don't worry, we'll solve this together, okay?" He brushed the tip of her nose as an apology for his assault earlier because he's too excited and giddy about the news. Akane nodded dumbly before falling in his arms, her own lacing aroind his waist, her head nestled on his broad chest as she released tears of relief. "You scared me, baka. I thought you're leaving me after finding out the truth."

Ranma suddenly felt remorse, he hugged the tiny girl back tightly as he rest his head on her crown of her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things harder for you." Akane sniffed, "But we can't stay certain without making everything sure." Akane explained.

"Don't worry anymore, we've met again, that's all what matters."

"But how about Nabiki? Your wedding? I think this is wro-"

"Oh, heck to that Discord. I guess it's my first lose, magic conquered me."

"I defeated you first, baka."

"Oh sorry I forgot." He chuckled.

Behind the closed doors Nabiki's grip in the handle tightened in anger and betrayal.

* * *

"Omo, what have I done to deserve such pleasure, Your Highness? Come sit."

Lady Love took her time to take her seat on her stuffed couch. Discord eyed her carefully. "I would go directly to the reason why am I here." Discord nodded in respond. "I'm here to make peace with you."

"What?" Discord giggled in innosence, "You should have known it already in yourself that we can't afford to do that. We are born to be torn apart, your highness. You shouldn't be here at the chambers of an exiled princess." Discord muttered coldly, "I'm sorry if your long travel from the Viața După Moarte (kingdom) had gone into waste." She continued ruefully.

"Well then," Lady Love announced with disappointment, "May I ask you something before I leave?" Lady love smiled sadly, "Sister?"

She heared unusual sounds emitted from her own throat, Lady Discord baffled. "You can, just make sure that you'll be asking something in the range of my knowledge, Your Highness." Discord replied.

"I don't need any formality, Discord." Lady Love said dismissively. "We are... sisters... after all, by flesh and blood, right?" Discord shifted reluctantly on her seat. "And I'm sure you know this too well." Lady Love sighed once again. "Do you love it when people fought that they were forced to be torn apart?" Lady Love produced a hissing sound with her tongue in lack of words that can explain how she's feeling about it. "I just... can't find the logic out of it."

"Tss." Discord muttered, ready to butt in. "It is my nature by the time I was born, Love." Discord finally turned her gaze at the woman, "I thought you studied it."

"I did learn everything about our origin and history, little sister... and I can clearly remember all of them and the things that happened between us."

: _The Year the humankind was made._

 _Life and Death had reign the world, until Lady Life had discovered a god named War. The two had fell in love and after some ages Lady Life gave birth to Nature, and the twin Lady Love and Lady Discord. The Palace had thought of Discord as the commoncause of 'pain on head'. She's been happy about the misfortunes people are_ are suffering because of her.

 _She sets her wing on fire after finding out that it is Love who will be the crowned princess, they thought Love could rule the world and grant peace to those mortals who live in Earth._ And she, Discord is not happy about it.

Even though that all of Discord's servants are immortal, Lady Life doesn't think that she'll ba able to manage a world with that attitude. All those nights and days that followed od their announcement incidents of crimes has been reported that forced the couple to exile their own child.

"But please, even if you decided to keep that appearance shown to the world," Lady Love pleaded, "May I hear it once... that you love me?"

Discord's features softened. It's been centuries after she had been vanished. She had kept a tough exterior for too long, leaving her all tensed up and tired.

"Lady Discord, the meeting's about to start."

"I'll be there, Lord Death." Hearing his name Lady Love suddenly shifted, a small flush painting her heart shaped face. "I'll be leaving." Lady Love took a heavy breath before gathering herself up. On the door she saw a tall figure cloaked in all black, face hidden out of anyone's vision. Lady Love sighed once again before she strode towards the door. Lord Death watched her move and said nothing before diverting his eyes to Discord.

"Lady Love." Lady Discord called with hesitation. "I-I love you. Please tell mom I miss her." She approached the frozen girl standing on the door before giving her a back hug. "To clarify things up, I want to let you know that I... I'm not angry anymore. It's just how things go for us. Please keep that in mind." Lady Love nodded without giving a word, she knew Discord already knew what she wanted to say, their hearts know it. With that she slowly brought her hands on Discord's clasped hands.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"As for our peace offering, I'll let this couple go. You know which." Discord managed to pull out a grin with flowing tears. "But don't expect me to let you run things, I will still put my nose on you."

* * *

"You're Pathetic."

Nabiki slowly turned her head towards the voice. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, annoyed. "Akane asked me to." Mousse replied casually, eyeing the brunette from head to toe with a sigh. "Don't you give me that look." Nabiki demanded, returning her eyes on the small gap of the door. "If he's not really the man layed for you, why not let him go?"

"Because he IS the man layed for me." Nabiki shot back, throwing him another irrate glance.

"Whatever."

"W-what's up with that reply? Don't tell me you knew something regarding this all way long!" Nabiki demanded, running as she followed the man leaving the hallway.

Mousse halted, keeping his back facing her Mousse looked over his shoulder before he shrugged yet again. "If you do believe he's that man you're talking about, why can't you believe their statements and proofs?" Mousse hurled back calmly, "And now that I'm looking at you, I'm disappointed." Nabiki gapped at him, unsure whether she's hearing the right thing. "You are a great woman, and yet you allow this humilation come into you. Love is when you respect each other, that way you'll know you are meant to be together. Let him go, and someone rightful will come and rescue you. I'm off." Mousse continued on his tracks, leaving Nabiki stunned on her feet.

"If you believe this nonsense then, tell me who's that guy." Nabiki challenged, unwilling to let her reputation get stabbed.

"Who knows? But my guess is, the right time he'll appear all manly and brave is coming near." I'll be ready to face you, one day. Mousse smiled, nodding inside himself. "I'll be here for you, no matter what." And then, he disappeared in the corner.

Nabiki stuttered, her knees numbing with the shock. "Don't tell me he's..."

Nabiki shook her head, not wanting to end the thought.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes and some Double Dutches:**

Sorry if this thing were updated just now, I've beenbusy with the other stories. Speaking of that, I'm here to promote my shame-assed stories! Blind n' Blues which is a cute and an emotional Alternate Universe. And a one-shot (maybe) story I entitled Wrong Number, loaded with humour and cheesy waffy bits of romance. You gotta check the last one, though! I promise you won't regret reading Wrong Number! Anyways, we are down to the last three chapters of the story! The progress will be slower, I guess. Since school in my country is starting by June 18 and I'm unfortunately a grade 10 student starting that day a.k.a I'm now a graduating student, I'll be focusing hard on my studies. Don't fret about it, I'll be posting the next chapter by next week or a month...? Uhm, yeah. Wish me good luck and I'll be seeing you next time, bye!

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK MY ONE SHOT STORY AND LEAVE A REVIEW ON THAT THING SMALLS!


End file.
